Sapid Sarcasm
by Awesome Anonymous
Summary: Her life isn't all that great. She's popular: no. She has tons of friends: no. She has a perverted android that sees her as the apple of his eye and can't keep his hands off her: yes. Oh the horror. ‹ Pein x Hinata ›
1. Prologue

Hmm, I call this a perverted fic.

Some mini pairings but you all know who the main duo is :D

Minor OOCness will occur. You have been warned...

* * *

Once upon a time, there were three brilliant apprentices.

Their names: Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade.

All three coevals were just breathtaking in what they did, which was being a scientist. Though they weren't certified yet, they knew they would be once they completed their apprenticeship with the most magnificent teacher in the world: Hiruzen Sarutobi. He would teach them everything they needed to know because that's how wonderful he was.

Oh how they would do anything to make him proud of them. Well, Orochimaru and Jiraiya would. Tsunade wasn't as competitive as they were for their sensei's affection. The two would bicker nonstop.

"Senpai loves me more!" Jiraiya would whine.

Then Orochimaru would calmly shake his head and state, "Sarutobi-sama loves me...humph."

Tsunade always watched with amusement; they were idiots. The sensei was a tough nut to crack, and making him love them as much as they wanted was impossible. It was just unbelievable.

Then the other day, Jiraiya seen something that just blew his mind.

For a while now, Hiruzen has been working on a top secret experiment lately, something he refused to tell his students about. But this made them—meaning Jiraiya and Orochimaru—determined to find out what he was doing. They wanted to help him succeed; make him a leader in everything possible. He deserved the highest rank in Japan, and both fanatic scholars would make sure nothing got in his way. And thanks to the young white-haired trainee's nosiness, he found a way to win his Senpai's heart.

He found out that the project the sensei was working on was robots. And not just any kind of robots, androids. Not cyborgs but freakin' androids! He made two: one was a girl with navy blue hair and the other one was a boy with short orange locks. The girl looked like she was in perfect condition. Jiraiya thought it was even possible for them to, like, you know...hook up, have a go at it, lie in hay, DO IT!!

But he realized he had a mission and ignored...other...things.

His twisted mind converted back to normal when he saw his teacher flip out on the naked male android—the girl was clothed. Sarutobi continued to yell at the thing, spit flying, calling it "a piece of shit" and "junk". And those few words were just music to the apprentice's ears. So he went back to his fellow colleagues and told them everything.

Junk was trash, and if junk and "a piece of shit" is garbage then they would just get rid of it for him. After that, the sensei wouldn't have to worry about that android anymore. It'd be history.

Tsunade wasn't convinced that this was "their" big chance, thought it was going to be a catastrophe, but Orochimaru was.

"Jiraiya, that's insane," the blonde said in her usual lordly tone with hands placed on her hip.

"All we have to do is throw him away, then Senpai would love me—us!" he corrected ignoring the naïve girl.

"We're not—"

"Aah," the pale one breathed out in realization while holding his chin in a pensive manner. "I see…"

Her eyes popped and she cocked an eyebrow. "What?!"

"Sarutobi-sama…would love me—I mean us," he said. "And all we have to do is throw that android away...?"

"Yup! Just dump him!" Jiraiya smiled. "How about tonight?!"

"Guys, no one's—"

"That's perfect!" Orochimaru cheered with eyes sparkling with tenacity. "Let's…let's go get ready…right now!"

Tsunade smacked her forehead as the buffoons ran out the room.

The Great and Powerful Mad Scientist Hiruzen Sarutobi would be the ruler of the world!!

* * *

I wonder if I'm a pure idiot sometimes... -shrugs-

I'll update soon, I promise.

**..:**Review This Please**:..**


	2. He's Alive

Just got a new brower (Safari) and it makes me feel good about myself XD

Thanks for the reviews. I'm grateful :)

Sorry to disappoint you guys but i promise you this: I have never read/seen Absolute Boyfriend or Chobits in my entirely life :p

This is kind of long isn't it?

* * *

Tsunade started angrily biting on her thumbnail making sure she kept up with the two idiots in front of her. She told them several times that this would end badly, and she just knew it would. It had to; anything could happen. Most likely, their sensei would be royally pissed off about the whole thing but other bad things could occur. Tsunade was the smartness student out of the three of them and she knew it. No matter how many times Sarutobi would tell Orochimaru he was, she knew **she** was the sole. Her intelligence and gut told her that someone would find them and call the cops. And if the cops were involved, then that was the end of their apprenticeship. Just gone! Out the window! It was just inevitable for them not to get in any trouble. It was nighttime, this was the city, and they were wearing nothing but black!!

And Jiraiya had on a beanie for kicks.

Orochimaru stolidly moved the long inky strands hanging freely from the ponytail out of the way of his waxen features. This was going well, but maybe a little too well. No, he knew everything was good. Everything would go as planned, just like Jiraiya said. He bit down on his tongue; why would he listen to Jiraiya? This was going to turn into a tragedy! He shakily folded his arms and turned his head towards Jiraiya when his white-haired colleague sighed with revulsion.

"What is it?" he asked.

Jiraiya grunted irritably as he moved the immobile man more over his shoulder. He glanced over to his friend but it was futile since bright ginger was in the way. He grimaced. He questioned raucously, "When can we drop this thing?"

"Soon...and why? I know he can't be that heavy."

The blonde quickened her pace and butted between the two men. "Let's just take him—"

"He's not heavy! His boner is just making me feel uncomfortable!"

Tsunade and Orochimaru stopped with perplexed faces.

"His what?" they both said synchronized.

Jiraiya stopped as he turned quickly towards them forcing them to duck to avoiding getting hit by the android's head. "Y'know...like his"—he lowered his tone to a whisper—"erection—"

"We know what a boner is imbecile," the pallid student said grimacing. "Why does he have one?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!"

He quivered.

"It's been up since I put him on my back."

Abruptly, everyone paused; that didn't make since. He wasn't even active yet, so how was he able to get...excited? And why would he be over Jiraiya? They were all confused, but Tsunade was the first to question what they all were thinking.

"Is he gay?"

"Ew," Jiraiya said calmly and let the android drop to the ground face-first.

"What are you doing?" Orochimaru said with anxiety. "Pick him up. Now...!"

Jiraiya shook his head with folded arms.

"Jiraiya," the blonde said sternly. "It's not the time to have pride."

He shook his head again.

Orochimaru lowered his head slowly. "It's over."

"Thank you," she said relieved.

"No..."—he started hyperventilating—"it's...it's really over."

"What's wrong with you?" Jiraiya asked with a confused facial expression and a scowl.

"We're...we're going to go to jail..."—his eyes got bigger—"jail!! And were going to lose our apprenticeship because of our **records**!! And what...what if we get raped Jiraiya! In jail! I'm only twenty-two and I don't want to be scarred for the rest of my life because you—"

"Orochimaru!" Jiraiya yelled.

He gulped. "W-what?"

An awaking smack was sent dead across the apprehensive peer's face. The white-headed partner put his hands on Orochimaru's shoulders and shook him back and forth endlessly in a rapid motion.

"O-ro-chi-ma-ru!!" he screamed slowly into his frightened face. "Get a hold of yourself okay?!"

"O..."—he took a deep breath—""o-okay."

Jiraiya chuckled. "Like we would get caught—"

The three apprentices all turned their head behind them when they heard footsteps. They were getting closer and with each step Orochimaru felt his legs shake.

Tsunade whispered, "Who..."

"Let's hope it's a bum," Orochimaru voiced nervously and wrinkled his forehead. "Then we can get _rid_ of him."

"No," Jiraiya murmured. "It's a woman...no, a girl."

"How do you—"

"Her footsteps are too light...and abnormal. She must be disturbed or something."

He put on a contemplative face.

"Hmm, first year in high school. About one hundred and thirty pound, but...it's because she has boobs! Oooh!"

"So," Orochimaru started coolly. "It's not a bum but someone who can call the cops on us?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "Maybe."

He nodded in realization. "Okay."

Jiraiya and the blonde both lifted an eyebrow when their friend passed out and fell to the ground next to the android whose erection was gone. Jiraiya picked up his friend and swung him across his shoulder.

"He's pathetic," he humorously commented.

Tsunade widened her eyes when she saw him start walking down the only alleyway on that side of the street.

"What about him?" she asked in reference to the robot.

"He'll be fine. That girl won't touch him. She'll be too scared."

Tsunade clenched her teeth and followed him.

**-**

Hinata wiped the brimming tears away and pick up her pace hearing nothing but her dress shoes hit the cemented sidewalk. She lowered her head making her silky deep indigo tresses screen her saddened face. Her day was terrible, and it was going to get even worst. It was late and she had a curfew from a strict father. She lifted her hand to read her wristwatch's time before letting out a depressant sigh; she was an hour late! She believed and knew nobody had an awful life like hers.

It was the second week of school and cheerleading tryouts were today. Hinata has always wanted to be a cheerleader because she always, in a way, wanted to become popular. All the cheerleaders in her school were popular and had guys all over them, especially the three head cheerleader: Sakura, Karin, and Sai.

Well, Sai didn't have guys all over him even if he wanted them to be.

The three top cheerleaders were mean though; rough on the other cheerleaders and **rougher** on the people who tried out. And Hinata knew they had it out for her since she was one of the unpopular kids. No, she was worst than unpopular; the geeks even got a thrill out of messing with her. She didn't know why she was considered a nerd when she had most of the qualities that guys craved for in a girl: long hair, big breasts, and a thin figure. She didn't wear glasses, they couldn't make fun of her clothes since everyone was assigned uniforms, and she even had a well-liked cousin who lived with her. Although even he treated her like she was trash. Hinata cringed; this was going to be the worst four years of her life.

"Orochimaru!" a deep voice yelled out from down the street.

Hinata faltered and inquisitively looked ahead of her. She knew that the voice must have come from around the corner of the sidewalk but she wondered who it could be. She frowned making a panicky face; it was dark and anything could happen since this was the city. But she had to get home now! She could get kidnapped and come home after a year and her dad would still ground her.

"O-ro-chi-ma-ru!!" the same voice from before yelled bit by bit. "Get a hold of yourself okay?!"

She gulped and carried on with her hike.

Eventually, everything became quiet. The high schooler placed her hand over her heart with relief. She was thankful that they might have left for some reason and hopefully they wouldn't come back for anything. She picked up her pace as she tightened her grip around the handle of the black attaché case that she held in front of her, sometimes kneeing it due to boredom.

And when she turned the corner, her jaw dropped as did the briefcase in her hands.

She slowly brought both hands up to her mouth as wide thistle eyes stared at the pale, unconscious man on the ground. A small blush appeared across her cheeks when the man wasn't wearing anything but his plaid black, red, and white boxer shorts. She took one step near him with uncertainty as to what to do. She would have called the police or ambulance for him but her dad refused to get her a cell phone. In addition to that, she couldn't buy one because she was too young to get a job; nobody would hire anyone under the age of sixteen.

Hinata eased near the comatose male slightly. She slowly bent down with only a few feet between them now and swallowed with difficulty. Her eyes were stuck on the many piercings in his ears.

"Ex-excuse m-me...?" she called in her timidly low utterance.

He didn't answer her, which made her tenser. Hinata felt her legs start to waver; what if he was dead? He could be. His stomach was facing the ground and she didn't see movement once, so he obviously wasn't breathing. She wanted to know what happened to him. Was he robbed? He could've been. Of his clothes and money. She started to think her life wasn't that bad at all.

Hinata wanted to make sure he was dead though. She never saw a male body before. Not without clothes anyway. But she had to sum up all the courage she had so this guy could get help if he was alive. Her delicate hand lightly grabbed his shoulder and she easily flipped him over thanks to some force that lifted his toned body. Was that him breathing? She hoped so.

He was so cold, which was another reason for her to think that he wasn't alive. She elevated herself up with her knees before leaning over him and gazing at his face. Her eyes widened from surprised when she saw his gray eyes staring back at her. He wasn't breathing and his eyes were open. He had to be dead. She wondered if he had a seizure from all the piercings he had on his face. The next step was to check his pulse; she just wanted to be sure. She let two fingers feel along his neck but she couldn't feel anything. However she wasn't a doctor. Now she was starting to think she should have got help.

Her finger felt some sort of hard mole on the right side of the nape of his neck. She creased her brow when she didn't feel it anymore. Hinata began feeling around for it but stopped when she saw the man below her slowly close his eyes.

She slightly smiled; he was alive. "Ah—"

Swiftly, his hand grasped her wrist securely and forced her to press down on his neck. Hinata gulped and tried pulling away lightly but the more she tried the tighter his grip became. She instantly started to get scared.

"C-can…p-please let—"

"Hinata..." he whispered composedly in a bass voice.

Three set of eyes expanded. Hinata's mouth vaguely gaped. She never met this man a day in her life, and she would have definitely remembered a face like his.

She stammeringly asked, "H-how do you...how d-do you know my n-n-name?"

Immediately he opened his eyes after her question, watching her surprised face when his once gray orbs were no longer but now a bright scarlet. He let both eyes analysis her face letting him take in her features and her data. He began to aloofly list his gathered information as he continued to stare into her dazzling pale eyes.

"Hinata Hyuga. Fifteen years of age. Weighs one-twenty-seven pounds. Attends Hatake High School. Lives in a traditional house with three other people. Father's name is Hiashi Hyuga. Younger sister name is Hanabi Hyuga. Has a love for sweets, drawing, animes, and Android Number Nine."

She blinked twice with incomprehension. Did he just repeat her...life? But one more thing was bother her.

"Who...w-who is Android N-number Nine?"

He smirked and let go of her wrist. "Me, Hinata-sama."

"Hina...ta...sama...?" she stumbled.

She moved back and watched the man sit up seeing he wasn't pale anymore. Now his body had a lively glow to it like he was just revived. He turned towards her and showed the same smirk. Hinata gulped once more with big eyes, not even noticing how he continued to inch near her every time she blinked.

"Hinata-sama."

She snapped out of her daze and her face slightly turned crimson when she saw how close he was; he was just mere inches away. She was staring at him the whole time so how did he get that close to her? She mentally shook her head and stood up, as did he, which resulted in her dawning back. He watched her catch her balance.

"Did I startle you?" he asked.

"N-no," she lied and continued to question his knowledge of her. "Are y-you okay?"

"I was never hurt."

She pointed to the ground absently. "But you were passed out on the—"

"This conversation is pointless," he stated bluntly. "Let's go."

The Hyuga blinked twice. "Uhh, what do—"

In a quick action, the redhead picked up his mistress in bridal style and returned her ruddy face with a small smile. He brought her body closer to his and felt a reel feeling approach from the shape of her breasts pressed together beneath the green sweater she wore. A hot sensation began stirring up in his lower stomach. Whoo, the keenness was killing him!

"Where you live Hinata-sama," he said concisely. "Do you have a bed?"

Though, he would accept other places: the floor, on the kitchen counter, dining room table, or against the wall.

Even in the air would be conventional.

She stared at him in confusion. Why was he carrying her? And why did he want to know that?

She deliberately said, "Umm…yes—"

Hinata shut her mouth and wrapped her hands around the man's neck when he sprinted down the road with ease. She was terribly scared now. This odd man—a complete stranger—was taking her to God knows where! Though she figured her house since he asked about it, she still wanted to know how he knew all those things about her. Did she actually have a stalker? She doubted it. Nobody ever liked her and she never had a boyfriend in her life. Not even a kiss! But if he was her stalker, at least he was a cute one…that could run pretty quick for someone who was holding another person weighing more than a hundred pound in this fall weather. She shut her eyes firmly when he picked up the pace.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking down at her.

"Mhmm," she whirred through pressed lips.

A sudden fear came over her. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing a bright light against the man's chest. Her purplish eyes widened when she heard a loud horn continuously honked, neither from a bike nor a car. Her head shot to the right to see what was coming towards them, and like she expected it was a truck. A Mack truck that had a sign across the bumper saying "OVERLOADED", and yet he was still running towards it at top speed. Did he not see the **DEATH** in this!! She looked at him with worried eyes and almost got angry when he was staring at her smiling. And all because he was so interested in her face for some reason, they were going to die.

His smile dropped; her nervous eyes upset him. He evenly asked, "Is something wrong?"

She would try to speak.

"T-t-t-truc….truck…"

She was going to have a stroke.

He slightly lifted a brow. Truck? He finally turned his gaze away from her and towards the truck that constantly honked at them. He nodded to himself with a serious look and sped up.

Hinata's arms tightened around his neck from bare instinct and obscured her face into his torso with her teeth clamped together. She couldn't believe she was going to die. She was really going to die. He actually was trying to kill them, which confirms that he was the crazy stalker type that wanted to die together. Of course she would get that stalker. Her eyes tautened when the horn got as close as she knew it would.

An abrupt force of wind was blowing down on her. Was this her going to heaven? Or was this the dreadful impact of the truck that hurt so badly she went into a shock? Her eyes cracked open at another honk, but this time the sound was faded and coming beneath her. She gradually pulled her head back with expanded pearly orbs, strands of hair spilling over her face and seeing nothing but an abyss of blackish blue with glowing specks.

Hinata was blown away. She slowly looked beneath her and grabbed the man tighter when she saw—which looked like—they were nearly hundred feet off the ground! She couldn't believe her eyes or what was happening right now! They were in the sky! How in the world did they get off the ground in time before being smashed into bits and pieces? She looked at him with her big eyes with a vaguely dropped mouth.

"You're not afraid of heights," he alleged without looking at her.

"H-how…how did we…?"

"Your house."

She didn't understand.

"W-what?"

Her breath became short once they started descending at a very fast rate. She felt him pry her arms from around his neck quickly, letting her legs hover in the air with little control. The detached expression on his face made her immediately think he was going to let her go. But after all this he surely wasn't going to let her just die, right?

"I'm letting you go," he said and quickly finished at her scared appearance. "But only for a moment."

"P-please…don't—"

Hinata held her breath when he vigorously pushed her upwards as he continued falling down. She looked down at him and saw his small assuring smile before he disappeared into the city lights. Her body started trembling; she didn't know what to do or how to react. Yes, she was scared but what should she do? She couldn't scream for help. She started declining rapidly, letting her know she definitely wasn't going to land safely. She shut her eyes tight. Now she was waiting for death. She was going to be splattered all over the ground!

Hinata opened her eyes when she felt two arms sensitively cupped her body. She looked over and showed the redhead a smile full of relief, which he replied with a smirk. They slowly made a gentle landing on a familiar street to her, and when she looked passed his face she gaped at the sight of her house behind him—the only traditional house on the whole street. Her mouth was still open as the odd man carefully put her on the ground. She stumbled on the rutted ground, catching her balance by grabbing a hold of ginger-haired stranger's arm.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She looked up at him nodding dawdlingly and responded, "I-I'm fine—"

She had looked down to see why the ground was so rocky. Every day since middle school—homeschooled in her elementary years—she walked to school and never remembered the concrete being so uneven. It was always levelly smooth, but now it wasn't. The black flat road she knew of was no more. Beneath their feet was a partial ditch that was circled by rumble that was once a plane.

"Hinata-sama."

Hinata abruptly let go of his arm and backed up. She stared at him speechless. Did he do this?

"You said," he began as he looked her up and down. "That you have a bed…"

"A b-b…"

Her eyes dropped to the ground in astonishment.

"Did…did you do t-this?"

He stared at her impassively.

She looked up at him with a surprised brooding look. "H-how…how did y-you—"

"Hinata-sama."

He sounded annoyed and in a rush.

"Aren't you tired…?" he hinted in a question.

Tired? Of course she wasn't. Today was one of the wackiest times of her life, so how could she be tired? Her eyes almost popped out of her head; she completely forgot about the time! She swiftly looked at her watch making her vast amethyst eyes suddenly become watery. It was now **two** hours passed her curfew; she was definitely going to get chastised now!

The man with carroty hair noticed her worry; it was written all over her face. Half of him wanted to know what was bothering her, but the other half couldn't care less and knew what he wanted would cure her torment as soon as they started. He smirked to himself: plan _Getting Hinata-sama to fuck Me_ was now in motion.

Inching near her, he productively whispered, "Let's go inside."

Quickly facing him, she gulped inaudibly after taking a breath and showed him a single nod of agreement.

"I-I should."

A tiny smile of trickery marked his face when she wrapped her hands around herself and heading towards the house. He followed; everything was going so well. He knew she was shy, he felt it since the first time they touched. Her warm hand on the back of his neck sent a sensation up his spine. And her voice: just like a goddess. It matched her appearance very well, making her more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. Mmmm, it gave him the chills of anticipation. The redhead broke from his musing when his ladylove stopped in front of the large wrought iron gates, wiping the smile off his face. She turned to him with a worried and confused face.

"Umm," she breathed out perplexed. "A-Android Number Nine…?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Umm, thank you for…bringing me home."

She gave him a slight bow of respect and awkwardness.

"Goodnight."

She began to push open the left door but stopped when the presence behind her didn't disappear but came closer. She turned her head and looked at the man with the strange name with nervous eyes. Why was he still following her? She already thanked him and said goodnight, what else did he want from her? She opened her mouth to voice his name but nothing came out; his name made her think he was an android, but after what happened she wouldn't be that surprised. Another question popped up: if he was an android, did he have a home? Was that why he was following her? She shook her head frequently to herself, and he didn't even give her a weird look from the randomness—that's how great she was; everything she did was normal and everything she didn't was not.

She knew he must have a home. He and his clothes—meaning his boxers—were in mint condition. She instantaneously faced forward, hiding her blush from shame and embarrassment; her eyes had been looking him up and down for too long. She hoped he hadn't noticed, and he didn't. He was too busy doing the same with her, except she didn't have the X-rated thoughts attached. She continued opening the door, slightly cringing from horror when she felt him get closer. Holding her breath, she completely turned around making him pause in the midst of a step. She had to ask.

"What…what a-are you doing?"

He put his foot on the ground. "Going inside."

He almost rolled his eyes; wasn't it obvious. Suddenly, a miniature frown developed; why would he ever think about doing that to her? He deserved to be punished, and knew the perfect way how! However, he decided against it tonight; the bondage could wait for another time.

Her eyes couldn't get any bigger from bewilderment. He was going inside with her? But that would equal a painful death from her father, even Neji and he didn't even like her enough to care! "Y-you can't…"

"Why not?" he questioned; it was all a part of his plan: ask too many defying question and she would want to punish him more and more in a black leather cat suit with whiskers painted on her face.

"Because my dad won't let you," she replied a little scared. "I'm…I'm sorry."

His inner confident directly vanished. That evil smirk he was hiding didn't have to be concealed anymore. He wrinkled his forehead. Was she serious? Was her **father** actually going to prevent this magical night from happening? A scowl nearly formed.

Her father was now on his _List_.

Hinata really felt bad when he looked upset. "I'm sor—"

"It's okay," he answered in thought.

"Umm," she heaved out shortly. "Goodnight and thank you again."

He watched her walk through the entrance and returned her timid smile of departure with a minor smirk, but it disappeared after she closed the gate. Because of her father, his plan was now on hold. Because of her father, he wasn't able to see his mistress until the morning! He scoffed silently; like hell that was going to happen. She only said he wouldn't let him in the house. He looked down the street from where they came with a serious look on his face; he had to go back. Everything he needed to get rid of that bastard Hiashi Hyuga was back there. And he vowed to annihilate that son of a bitch.

He angrily dashed down the road.

Back on the abandoned street, Jiraiya and Tsunade were still standing there speechless. The blonde looked at her colleague with furious hazel eyes. This was his entire fault! It was **his** decision to do this and **he** was going to get penalized for it! She started stomping out of the ally, Jiraiya following with his friend still passed out on his back.

"Shit," he cursed treading behind her. "What are we—"

"We."

She turned to him and narrowed her eyes making the pervert blenched.

"There. Is. No. **We**."

Jiraiya gulped with fear when she faced forward and continued walking. He irresolutely trailed after.

After awhile of quietly walking back to the base, Tsunade folded her arms with a determined air. Ever since Orochimaru passed out, she's been wondering how Jiraiya knew it was a teenage girl who was coming. And how did he know her weight and breasts size. She really wanted to know, so she asked.

"I've been studying woman _too_ long to not know," he responded snobbishly.

She shook her head and began walking faster. "You're a pervert…!!"

He rolled his eyes and sped up as well; that wasn't old news.

* * *

I'm liking Pein's plans...he's a psychotic perv! Xp

JadedGothButterfly, please check your email :)

**..:**Review This Please—It Makes Me Happy:..


	3. Human Toads Can Flirt

Draft Punk is an electronica band.

Kohaku means Amber ;p

Hmm, I said aw at least once…I'm making myself sick X\

Read on readers!! XDD

* * *

Hiashi shook his head at the television.

"Today's breaking news!!" the male reporter with big eyes yelled on the flat screen. "Right now I—Zenji Sato—am standing in front of Konoha's one and only successful theme park, The Third's, which was robbed last night!"

The parent of two narrowed his eyes with a smirk. He hated that place; it was a waste of money and amusement parks were unfruitful businesses. Nothing was honorable about owning one of those atrocities. It wasn't as respectable as being a writer like he was, which is why he hated Hiruzen Sarutobi and tried to get the place shut down. Hiashi had started a petition called "The Bad Things in Life, aka Amusement Parks" a year ago to try and get rid of the one amusement park that Konoha had, but only two people signed it so far: his editor and himself. But he could always say _three_ people signed, but Hiashi didn't count Kenshi Inuzuka's signature. He was such a wannabe.

"So Sarutobi-shi!!" Zenji screamed in the thriving man's face. "What did the thief steal…?!"

The smiling old man replied, "Oh, nothing important."

"But what about that big hole in the side of the theme park's main attraction?!"

He frantically swung his arms towards the biggest building in the park.

"The Third's _Fuuuun_tastic Castle!!"

"Well…"

His smile turned into a wide grin.

"Why don't you ask my three _lovely_ assistants?!"

The camera swiftly moved to the left where three young adults stood, all looking down with ashamed faces due to the clown makeup and outfits they had on. Zenji laughed and discreetly told his cameraman—who was laughing as well—to get a close up on the three.

"Hahaha!! How are you three today?!"

Orochimaru and Jiraiya folded their arms as they glared at the brunette reporter.

"Get the BEEP out of my face," Jiraiya growled.

"Whoa! Watch it Ronald McDonald!" Zenji sneered happily. "There are kids watching!"

Jiraiya furrowed his brow.

"I'll show you a BEEPing Ronald McDonald motherBEEP!"

The reporter was soon put into a tight headlock by the angry assistant.

"This is too good," the cameraman commented loudly catching every moment.

"Jiraiya let him go!" Tsunade yelled frustrated.

"Jiraiya! Don't let him go!" Orochimaru cheered evilly with a smirk.

The white-haired student agreed with his pale friend and tightened his hold, resulting in a popping noise.

"BEEP!" the trapped brunette yelled. "Uncle! Uncle! Uncle—"

Hiashi put down the remote on the low table and shifted in his seat before picking up his decaffeinated tea. He mannerly took a sip of the scorching transparent brown liquid, tasting the two cubes of sugar and teaspoon of lemon as it hit his taste buds. At that moment, his nephew walked in.

Neji put his hands in the pockets of his buff slacks while coolly leaning on the archway in the midst of the tea room and hallway. The teenager stared at the back of his uncle's head, which he felt. Hiashi rolled his eyes reservedly.

His _beloved_ nephew moved in with him when he was only ten, never knowing why. Hizashi insisted because Konoha had one of the best schools in the nation, something Hiashi finds hard to believe with the principal they have.

Neji's a good student that never gets in trouble, but that doesn't stop Hiashi from making up things when he discussions his nephew's life with Hizashi; he thinks if he gets his brother to believe that Neji was turning into a delinquent, he would take him back. Besides the fact that he was an extra mouth to feed, there was something about Neji that the writer just couldn't point out. He was…weird.

The younger Hyuga folded his arms. "Good mor—"

"Go wake up your cousins," Hiashi said tersely and picked up the newspaper on the table.

Neji showed a subtle scowl but went to do as he was told.

Hiashi took another sip of his tea.

"Psycho," he mumbled in the cup.

**--**

"Hinata-sama."

Hinata smiled dreamily and batted her eyes open slowly to the lovely virile voice. She never heard such a sound. Neji's voice sounded very conceited and her father barely spoke. So who was this? It sounded so familiar too. She stared up at the white ceiling before rising gradually so the blood wouldn't rush to her head. Her eyes scanned her vibrant-colored room but didn't see anyone. The door was still shut making her assume nobody had come in. Maybe it was her sister playing a prank on her. She started to ponder and procrastinate until it was actually time for her to get up for school.

"Hinata-sama," she heard the voice call again quickly.

The voice sounded a bit muffled.

The timid student's eyes broadened vaguely as she turned her head to the right, staring at her window veiled with purple sheer curtains. The voice sounded muffled because it was outside. She noticed a shadow of a human-sized frog with spikes was made once the sun beamed at her window. Her legs began to shake from fear. Was a gigantic toad after her?

"I know you're awake," the voice said exasperated.

She gripped her comforter at her knees.

"Open the window."

Her brow furrowed. He wanted her to do what?

"Please…"

It was strained.

Hinata jumped when the toad tapped on the window, which made her wonder: could frogs or toads tap? They didn't even have fingers! It started to hit her. It's not a toad or a frog and the voice sounded familiar. Also, she has only met one person in her entirely life who would use such an honorific for her. She gaped; she thought that was only a dream!

Quickly, she parted both curtains, seeing the memorable, fast-running redhead who only wore boxers now crouching on the stoutest branch of her family's Oak tree, which just happens to be the one branch that's right in front of her window.

He smiled as she grew pale.

"Are you going to let me in?" he asked suavely with a smirk and one eye brow raised.

At first she hesitated, but after a second or two she opened the window. She could've said no. She could've yelled for her dad to call the police, but she didn't. How could she turn him down when he had such appealing features and the way he asked her was too amazing. Nobody would have ever done that for her. So she let him in with open—but shaky—arms.

He whispered a thank you when he climbed through the window. He calmly sat down on her fluffy bed smiling up at her after he removed the lengthy bag from his back, something she couldn't take her eyes off of. It was one of those jet black deluxe tripod bags that you only saw on television, but she forgot where. It reminded her of her dad.

"Umm…"

His name really bothered her.

"Umm, can I call you…"

"Anything," he alerted her kindly with the merest smile, staring at his rosy arm.

"Oh…a-are you okay?" she asked a little worried seeing his upper arm.

She put one foot in front of the other, easing near him with anxious eyes. His arm had a big red blotch on it as if it was smacked several times. She couldn't believe she was worried for this man; someone who looked like they were in college. Someone who didn't have anything on but a pair of tartan boxer shorts. Someone with the name Android Number Nine.

But he did _save_ her yesterday.

"Do…you need ice?" she concernedly asked.

He began rubbing his arm and sent her a blank stare.

"No."

"Umm, okay…"

She felt so awkward having this "android" in her room. Sitting on her bed as if everything was normal. But if she really wanted to be honest with herself, she would truly tell herself that she would love to talk to him. Hinata never had good experiences with boys. There were only three men in her life: Neji the rude cousin, her uninterested father, and Kiba who was her rebellious childhood friend. None of them were any help either when it came to boy trouble.

For example, this tongue-tied moment.

"Do you want to ask me something?" he asked suddenly as if reading her mind.

His eyes gazed down at his bag on the floor. He knew he could easily get the job done now. All he needed was for Hinata to close her eyes and count to ten, and then it would all be over. He would be able to see her every night and morning. All these wonderful things he could have everyday: bare luscious legs, role-play, lacy or satin lingerie, babydolls and torsolettes with v-strings or g-strings, doggy style, and the sight of firm breasts twenty-four-seven! He inwardly grinned with malevolence.

"Umm…yes."

She smiled as soon as he looked at her with an inquiring look. This was going better than she thought it would! She was actually talking to a boy! An _upperclassman_ at that! All she had to do now was keep the conversation going without letting it get weird or lame! She could do this! All she wanted was to ask him a single question.

"You're…a robot?"

A small sly smirk appeared.

"_Your_ robot," he answered with his aloof alluringness.

Hinata blushed. With the way he was eyeing her, she would pass out any minute. Her eyes dropped to her feet as she began poking her fingers together with a coy smile. Was he flirting with her?

"Robot-san?"

His smirk and tone stayed. "Yes?"

Her smile grew wider.

"How—"

A series of loud knocks came to her closed door making Hinata gasp in fear, pissing off a certain humanoid. He glared furiously at the door and his eyes became narrower when the voice from the culprit of the thunderous pounding started to talk with demise.

"Hinata," Neji called disgusted. "Wake up."

Neji flipped his hair snobbishly over his shoulder with the innermost hope that his raucously knocking didn't cause his darling cousin any fright. He cringed at the image of her scared face. The Hyuga shivered. He trusted that she could find it in her heart to forgive him. He turned on his heel to the left and began walking towards his younger cousin's room. Someone to him who could eat dirt! Neji hated Hanabi! She was always in the way! For instance, Neji has a part time job as a clerk at the fast food place called Kohaku's. He gets paid at least two hundred dollars every two weeks, and every two weeks Little Miss Bitch gets at least two hundred dollars. The reason being is because she is a snitch that is blackmailing him just because she doesn't understand how important Hinata is!

He stopped right in front of his littlest cousin's room and folded his arms when he heard Hinata's door open. He loved seeing her in the morning. It was the best moments of his life. A rude front with a small glare was put on and he slowly turned around, not excepting a half-naked man staring back at him.

The façade dropped, as did Neji's mouth.

The redhead focused his eyes on the **prick** standing before him.

"Neji," the robot snarled.

Neji cocked an eyebrow. Did that grown man just come out of his pure little cousin's room **half-naked**?!

His eyes widened as he asked, "Who the hell—"

In the blink of an eye, the android pinned Neji up against the door behind him by the collar of his shirt. He added pressure to his restraint, making the brunette gnaw down vigorously. Neji strained his eyes down at the mysterious man who looked back up at him with a killer's intent. Who was this crazy guy? And why did he come out of Hinata's room? Questions continued to pop up in Neji's head but he stopped when he thought of this criminal's actions and Hinata's room. The high schooler's eyes widened as they became watery when he figured it all out. Neji started kicking crazily with tears running down his face.

"Killer!!" he screamed.

The humanoid pushed harder against this _relative_ of his mistress. How the hell was she even related to him? He made a twisted face when the baby continued to cry, calling him everything possible that would result in turmoil.

"Murderer!!"

Neji choked back his tears.

"You killed her!!"

"Hinata-sama…" the android said confused.

Was he saying he killed her?

More salty waterfalls ran down the overdramatic teenager's face.

"You raped her too! Didn't you?!"

"What are you—"

"You could've least let her die with her innocence—Uncle Hiashi! Killer—"

"Robot-san…?"

Neji instantly stopped his raving and sniffled when he saw his beloved cousin standing there in one piece. Neither scrapes on her face nor bloodstains between her legs. She was still herself, putting a blissful and relieved smile on his face. She was still with them!! Neji quickly wiped his eyes as she approached them and put his boastful face back on.

"Hinata…!!"

Her eyes expanded at his position; she didn't notice before.

"Neji-kun?"

"Do you know this Carrot—"

Neji grunted from pain when Carrot Top's impulsion increased.

"Watch it," the android warned.

"Robot-san?"

He turned his head to look at her.

"Can you please put my cousin down?" she asked with a minuscule smile.

He abruptly dropped the buffoon and inched closer to her returning her smile. He cut his eyes over at the brunette who was now standing up and glaring at him. His smile fell and sent back a death glower of his own. What the hell was he looking at? He must have an eye problem and this redhead was all up for fixing it.

Hinata noticed the tension and needed to stop it before chaos occurred.

"Robot-san—"

"Hinata," Neji said in the middle of his contest. "You know this guy?"

"Yes…but umm…Neji-kun?"

"What?"

"Umm, were you crying?"

Both males dropped their glares, one with big eyes and the other wore a smirk of triumph. Neji blinked twice, staring at Hinata in awe. Why would she ask that? She was the greatest but that question wasn't necessary!

"No," he replied sternly.

"Yes he was," the humanoid corrected.

The older Hyuga's jaw fell with furious eyes.

"I was not cry—"

"Just like a baby," the robot added.

"Shut it!" Neji pointed at him accusingly. "He was in your room?!"

Android Number Nine smacked his hand downwards.

"Don't point at me."

Neji wrinkled his brow.

"Umm…yes," Hinata finally answered with remote confusion.

Why did he care?

Neji tore down the stairs to the room where his uncle was. He was going to get this Carrot Top wannabe put in jail for stepping foot on this property. He couldn't wait until his uncle heard this! Neji ran into the tea room where Hiashi was still reading the same newspaper and drinking tea.

"Uncle Hiashi!" Neji yelled out of breath.

He sighed. "I told you not to call me that."

Neji furrowed his brow perplexed as his uncle turned around to face him.

"Then what am I supposed to call you?"

The father rolled his eyes. "Just Hiashi. Or mister or—were you crying?"

"No!" he rejoined. "There's this man upstairs half-naked assaulting Hinata!!"

"Really?" The writer questioned in disbelief. "How did he get in the house?"

"I don't know!" he replied. "Through the window I guess!"

Hiashi blinked with firmness before looking past his sick nephew when he heard his daughter lively running down the stairs with her briefcase in her hand. She opened the door before sending her dad a departing smile.

"Goodbye," she shouted timidly.

Hiashi showed her a small smile as she rushed out the door, closing it behind her. His smile went as he shook his head at his brother's son with shame. He folded his arms and asked wittily, "_Who_ was assaulting her, Neji?"

Neji furrowed his brow. Where the hell did that bastard go? Was he still upstairs?

"He's probably still upstairs!! We can still—"

The teenager stared passed his uncle with surprise at the sight of the assaulter jumping down to the ground in their backyard. Neji eyed him with perplexity, feeling his blood boil when the redhead spotted him and smirked.

Neji pointed. "There!! Behind you!"

Hiashi annoyingly sighed and turned around. He stared through the slight cracked screen door, letting out a fake gasp and turned back to his nephew with one hand on his cheek.

"Holy crap, it's a backyard," he remarked sarcastically.

"B-but…!"

Neji pulled at his hair.

"He was right—"

"Get your ass to school."

**--**

The ginger-haired robot stared down at a worried Hinata who was walking a top speed with both hands clutching at the raven bag in front of her knees. After that asshole Neji ran down the stairs, Hinata and he knew that the evil bastard was going to tell her father about everything; how a random man entered the house unexpectedly with hardly any clothes on. He might've even added some things. So Hinata suggested that they leave, and quickly. But after he saw the look on Neji's face from the backyard, he knew nothing bad was going to happen. Nevertheless, Hinata was still scared.

"Nothing's going to happen," he assured her with no emotion.

She snapped out of her gaze and looked up at him surprised.

"What?" she questioned with immense thistle eyes.

"I said," he started slowly before looking ahead. "Nothing's going to happen."

"O-oh," she breathed out. She dropped her head with a pensive face.

"You don't believe me…?"

She halted and instantaneously looked up at him with her mouth gaped.

"Wha-what…no! I believe you!"

Stopping as well, he folded his arms and scoffed slightly, looking away from her.

"I…I promise I do!"

He cut his eyes over and smirked at her scared face.

"Okay," he said and continued forward leisurely.

Hinata's eyes followed him with confusion. Did he just do that to her on purpose? Wanting to make her feel bad? She blinked rigidly. He wouldn't do that…would he? But why would he? Hinata stopped her contemplating when her eyes fell slightly at the sight of his toned, switching butt. She didn't know what possessed her to look down, but she did and now was stuck. Her eyes wouldn't move anywhere else! It was like his bottom had a magnet on it that wouldn't let viewers look elsewhere. The firm body part moved from right to left steadily, making its dimples very visible beneath his underwear. In spite of this, the trance soon gave way once Hinata's eyes caught some lettering big and bright as day on the waistband. She didn't even need to squint her eyes to see it, so why didn't she notice it before? Hinata rolled her eyes to herself with a shame-filled exterior. It was because she was eyeing his athletic buns like a hawk! She flinched; there she goes again!

"Are you coming?" he asked without turning around.

She widened her eyes and looked up to see him standing a few feet away patiently with his back facing her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized with a blush and ran after him.

After a few seconds of walking in silence, Hinata decided to bring up what she spotted out.

"Umm, Robot-san?" she called.

"Hm?"

"Are you sure, I mean…Android Number Nine, are you sure that's your name?"

"Why ask that?" he said inquisitively watching her.

"Well, it's just…"

She pointed to his boxers and they both looked down.

"Your, uhh, underwear say 'PEIN NINE' on them."

He creased his brow and twisted his body flexibly to see the inscription in the exact same color as his hair.

"Pein…?"

That was his genuine name?

"Wait…"

Hinata stared at him as he faced her.

"You were…"

He coolly smirked.

"You were staring at my ass?"

The Hyuga's face abruptly became flushed.

"I…I—"

"Hinata! Wait up!"

The android now pronounced Pein and Hinata both stopped as they turned around to see this lively brown-haired boy sprinting up to them. He had on a pair of dark denim jeans, white sneakers, and a grey shirt with a red-outlined emoticon on it that had its tongue sticking out and x's for the eyes. Pein cocked his eyebrow when he didn't recognize the strange guy who looked around Hinata's age, and he looked happy as hell too. He wore a grin that a nerd would wear after getting a first edition Star Wars game.

Needless to say, it was creepy.

The frantic boy made a sudden stop right in front of the two, making Hinata back up a little.

"Haha!" Kiba laughed with a hand sloppily placed on his hip. "Did I scare you, Hinata?"

She took a deep breath. "Hi, Kiba-kun."

"Yo, what gives? My dad dropped me off at your house and—"

The redhead carried a grimace inside when this Kiba's smile dropped. He put on an emotionless appearance and swiftly turned to the taller man…then looked up. Kiba had to admit, this fellow was sort of tall. The Inuzuka knew he held at least two inches above Hinata, but compared to this random guy he was like a mini hoagie! Kiba only came up to his chin!! But this amazement didn't change the air of the rebel who refused to put his school uniform on today! He stood tall and proud, staring the leprechaun-esque down. He wondered who this older man was and why he was **following** his best friend.

Kiba pointed his thumb towards Pein.

"Who's this?" he asked Hinata while looking at her.

"Umm," she hesitated.

She gulped and glanced at the robot.

"This is…this android—I mean, this is Pein," The Hyuga rapidly stammered out.

"Okay…is he homeless?"

Hinata's eyes became vast immediately and she blinked confounded.

"W-wha—"

"He's not wearing any clothes."

"Oh!" she exhaled enthusiastically. "Well…umm, that's, umm, because—"

"You," Pein said to the Inuzuka.

Kiba immediately put his defenses up.

"What?" he voiced flintily.

"You go to Hinata-sama's school correct…?"

He folded his arms.

"And…"

"Then why aren't you wearing a school uniform?"

Hinata hastily looked Kiba up and down and realized he actually didn't have his uniform on! She stared at her friend gingerly with warm eyes. What was he up to?

Kiba noticed his shy friend's stare and turned to her with a smirk.

"Hinata, we're skipping!" he said proudly.

"Skipping?" she questioned, baffled with the idea.

"Skipping!"

"Skipping school…?!"

"Skipping school!!"

"We're skipping school?!"

"_We're_ skipping school!"

"School?!"

"School!"

"We're skipping it?!"

"Yes!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Damn, I said it over a million times."

"B-but Kiba…we can't—"

"Yes, we can! I tried calling you last night to tell you, but Hiashi said you weren't home yet."

She bit her lower lip; he must've called when she met Pein.

Or when she activated him.

"So…"

Hinata broke from her pondering.

"W-what?" she asked.

Kiba rolled his eyes again. "Let's go."

"G-go…go where?"

"Anywhere!"

He furrowed his brow when she opened her mouth to speak.

"But school!" he retorted quickly.

She immediately closed her mouth and slightly poked out her lips. She wasn't going to get out of this, and she knew it. Kiba was the most rebellious, stubbornness, pushiest person she ever knew. And when he wanted something, he got it. Especially from her since he knew she was too nice to say no.

She sighed from discomfiture. "Okay, Kiba…"

He put on a victorious grin. "Okay then!"

The three continued with what Pein and Hinata had been doing early: walking aimlessly.

"What are we going to do?" Hinata asked frowning.

"Uhh," Kiba began with a grimace.

He tapped at the air, pointing down towards Pein's boxers.

"We need to get this guy some clothes. Everyone's staring at us."

They stopped and looked around to see lots of people stopping and staring. Some were even taking pictures.

Hinata looked up at Pein. "He's right…"

"Taboo is open," The Inuzuka suggested with his thumbs in his pockets, eyeing restaurants.

The tentative high schooler grimaced to herself. She wasn't taking Pein there! That place only sold gothic clothing. Kiba had a pretty decent wardrobe, but every time she went in there only spike wristbands and inappropriate objects stuck out. She started eyeing Pein from the corner of her eyes. To her, because of his facial piercings, he looked like the rocker type but not the gothic rocker.

"M-maybe we should go to Draft Punk."

"Whatever," Kiba murmured out of boredom. "Let's just get this over with. I'm hungry."

She nodded happily.

A head peeked from around the street corner and secretly watched with astonished pale-colored eyes the trio start strolling away towards the metropolitan area. Neji glared at the back of Kiba's head. He always knew that Inuzuka was a bad influence! Neji couldn't believe that they were skipping school, turning Hinata into a criminal! He refused to let that happen! He refused to let his dear cousin get stuck in detention just because Kiba wanted to make a name for himself. And this was all because that assaulter needed some clothes.

A wicked smirk emerged on his face; he'd make sure nothing went their way.

Their way: meaning the assaulter and Kiba's way.

Hinata always deserved her way.

He vigilantly strode into the city's center as well.

**

* * *

**

Honorifics kill me! –pulls hair-

Neji is insane! Can anyone guess what he's suffering from? Don't leave it in the review…

Pein is…_too_ sexual for me :T

Haha! _Pein and is _are almost like penis! Yay Sai!!

**_Reviews _**_would be very much _**_cherished._**


	4. Pein Gone Wild!

Ahhh! Attack of the honorifics!!

(Gets tackled affectionately by Chan)

e.o ... x.x

Shiz! Someone told me it was Daft Punk and not Draft(spelled this way on my iPod...not by me)!

Thank you, I fixed it! I love those guys! XD

(Not in the last chapter though...)

* * *

"Welcome to Daft—whoa," the fair-haired clerk choked out, seeing a person with tons of piercings walk in the store with two other _normal_ people. He figured they couldn't be normal hanging out with a gothic Lucky.

Kiba slightly smiled at the young man as he, Hinata, and Pein entered the dimly lit store. Smooth robot-like music could be heard throughout the store, bringing the theme of the place altogether. All the greatest mixture of clothes hung up on the wall. Every outfit was with an outstanding combination of colors. The Inuzuka grinned at the sight ahead of him and marched over toward the rack of clothes, which were beneath a sign that read "New Arrivals" in bolded red letters.

Hinata stared at Kiba nervously as he started scanning through the expensive clothing.

"Ki…Kiba-kun," she called with her shaky hands clutching the side of her pleated skirt.

The Inuzuka ignored her and removed a close-fitting black hoodie with scull prints.

A prideful grin appeared.

"Hinata, what do you think?" he asked eagerly.

Hinata invisibly exhaled and showed an approving smile.

"It's…it's nice—"

"Umm, excuse me," the employee from the entrance cut in.

He waited until all three customers turned to him. His face turned into a wry one as he slowing looked the redhead up and down with dishonor. The blonde pointed to Pein lazily.

"Is he going to buy any clothes?" he asked.

The clerk gave them a long vicious stare.

"Because I can't have this bare-footed man walking around the store scaring other customers away…"

Kiba rolled his eyes at the snob and turned to Hinata.

"Go get him some clothes for now," he told her with a smirk.

The Hyuga blinked twice as her old friend dashed off to all the other racks in the store. She wanted to know what he meant by "for now". How did he expect them to get Pein any clothes anyway if they had no money, at least Hinata knew she didn't and Pein was only an android that had come fresh out the box!

"Uh, today!" the clerk yelled with shut eyes.

"Oh!" Hinata breathed out softly. "I-I'm sorry…!"

She quickly began skimming through the clothes rack, which was the one that Kiba just left.

The high schooler stopped once she heard a sigh.

"What are we doing?" Pein asked vaguely bothered as she faced him.

"Pein-san, we're…we need to buy you clothes."

She said this with confusion because that was all she knew. She definitely didn't know how they'd afford the clothes. God knows her father wouldn't give her money for someone else. He always told the family that they only one's that mattered were her, Hanabi, and himself. He refused to give money to any bum or other relatives. That included Neji.

Pein slightly raised both eyebrows with excitement. He had the perfect plan.

"Okay," he said easily, trotting over to the rack she was just searching through. Hinata backed up discreetly as she watched the robot checking out all the clothes on the stand quickly but securely. It didn't take him long to find what he wanted and once he was done, he pulled out the shirt and pants to show to his mistress. Hinata nodded in approval at the black shirt, which had "DP" written bold in white over the chest, and the midnight blue denim jeans.

"I like it, Pein-san," she commented and smiled shyly.

He nodded and headed towards the dressing room.

Hinata followed.

The two stopped before a vacant room and the clerk from earlier appeared out of nowhere with a key in his hand. Pein starred at the employee with his stoic look. He didn't understand why this person was everywhere. Was he the only one that worked here?

"How many?" he asked, twirling the key around his finger.

"T-two," Hinata answered.

Pein cheered from within. Damn, he just loved it when she took charge! Not even giving him a chance to answer! It sent electrifying chills in his lower stomach and he could just ravish her right here and now. But he knew that she wouldn't approve of such open affection, so he would just have to wait until they were in a more soundproof, secluded area.

Like a dressing room.

"There you go."

The worker left whistling after opening the door.

The redhead took a step into the changing room and swiftly hung the clothes up on the hook next to the full-length wall mirror. He started staring at his beauty with his bright red eyes. The high schooler smiled at him. As he gradually began to close the door she turned around so her back would be facing the small room, and she scanned the store for Kiba. She couldn't find him anywhere.

"Are you coming?"

Hinata turned back to Pein, seeing him give her a faint hard stare through the ajar door.

"Um," she hummed, "I…I was going to wait out h-here."

He continued to stare like he was still waiting for an answer.

She got nervous.

"U-um, I-I can't come in…"

His nonchalant expression carried on.

"Y-you don't…you don't want me—"

"I do," he answered shortly.

Why did he want her in there? Was it that necessary? Now was the time she wished she had a bold attitude so she could actually turn him down and not give a flying hoot about his feelings. But sadly, she didn't have that oh-so-wanted persona. She knew she had to deal with her coyness until she was able to get her desired personality—whenever that would be—and keep telling herself, "He's just putting clothes over his boxers!"

She quietly entered with pinched lips.

Pein bit at his left lip ring anxiously, closing the door. This was it and he knew. He knew that this was "The Moment". There wasn't anyone that could stop them now. No asshole of a father or that wimp that was supposedly Hinata's cousin. This moment was going to be magically because it was her first time, and he was going to be her first. And if he thinks about it correctly, she'd be his first too. Just a match made in heaven!

But, if she wasn't a virgin, Neji and Kiba would have to pay.

A leg and finger would be less than acceptable.

"What are you doing?" he aloofly asked while taking off the bag on his back.

Hinata was squished up in the corner as if they didn't have enough space.

He wouldn't complain if they were touching anyhow…anyway.

"Giving you space," she replied shakily with shut eyes.

He immediately began putting clothes on so the magic could happen.

She might faint.

Hinata gently gulped. Her ears perked up at the sound of clothes ruffling. He was finally putting on some clothing, and surprisingly she wasn't as happy as she thought she'd be. She got so use to him walking around in boxers that his underwear was his clothes to her. Now she started to ponder: why was she shutting her eyes like she never saw him barely naked before? It didn't make any sense. Maybe because she was so close…too close.

Her eyes shot open when the Hyuga heard a big bang against the wall to her left. She absently inched back when she seen Pein hovering over her with a leering smirk. She blushed red from his propinquity. What in the world was he doing?! He was too close! Their faces were too close and their bodies! She could die any second, and every second her heart beat faster.

And to make things worse, he still didn't have a shirt on!

The humanoid inwardly grinned happily at her aura. Everything about her at the moment—if not always—was just pure eye candy. Her cheeks were as rosy as a fresh picked apple and he wanted to take a big bite out of her apple. He could almost hear her pulse and her breath was heavy. Her apprehensive baby-like eyes were much more than a simple magnetism. It made her surprised face even cuter; he could barely contain himself.

"Uhh," she exhaled timidly.

That was it! He was going in!

Hinata watched the robot with curiosity as he coolly lowered his eyelids halfway. She inhaled and swallowed air, seeing him begin to inch down near her face. He was doing it so suavely like it was second nature to him to move in on an underage girl. She felt her heart started pulsing faster when they were eye to eye. Nothing was in between them besides a few inches.

Her eyes inattentively fell to his perfect lips. Instantly, one corner curved upward and slightly pushed out the black ring. The smirk was clearly filled with allurement and want. She didn't know much about guys but she definitely knew he was trying to kiss her! On the contrary, she wasn't ready for this! Not physically and especially not mentally. Her diffident demeanor would mess this up, something that could be just what the doctor ordered.

She knew she was going to mess this up and she knew she was going to mess this up good. He could be her first kiss and she thought she'd never get that, especially not with a guy like himself. He was pretty much the definition of cool: his punk rockish features with all his piercings, his great body and outstanding athletic skills—as she noticed yesterday. To sum it all up, he was an older guy who was freaking handsome! This was too good to turn into a disaster. What could she possibly say that would turn this dreamy music into a broken record?!

Pein noticed her cloudy eyes and leaned in.

Immediately, Hinata came back from her broodings.

"Umm," she demurred absently, his lips a short breath away from hers.

One of his eyebrows rose.

His smirk remained, making the corner of his mouth twitch lightly; he was kind of angry. Their lips were so close to locking! If he even licked his lips, his tongue would hit hers in the process. What was so important to interrupt this lovely moment! What could she possibly have to say?

She gulped and blinked innocently.

"W-what are you doing?"

He died a little inside.

As Hinata watched his leering smile fall while he moved his face away from hers, she slowly veered her big eyes towards the mirror. She had to ask herself: what in the world was that? That question made no sense whatsoever. She knew darn well what he was doing!

She really messed up, and good.

Pein took a muted breather to regain his equanimity. He had to keep reminding himself that she was shy, shy…shy person. And maybe he was coming on to her too fast. He needed to do something that would kind of make her take off her skirt herself. In other words, he needed to use persuasion. He knew that this plan would be like manipulating his cutesy pale-eyed beauty, but it was the only way. He knew that she knew that she was going to mess this up so he'd have to try this again, but with a different approach. She'd never know.

The reserved humanoid casually slipped both of his hands underneath Hinata's shirt, on her waist. In a split-second, she turned back to him with a slight gaped mouth. Hinata felt his hand—yes, meaning a guy's—on her bare flesh. She could feel them add warmth to her body, and man did he have soft hands for a male. She had absolutely no idea what he was doing now but she wished she did! The suspense was terrible. Her wide pastel eyes stared at his lecherous carmine ones.

"Pein-san…what are—"

The Hyuga abruptly stopped in the middle of her sentence from a funny feeling sensation on her sides. Her lips were remotely clutched together since she was trying to hold back a laugh, but Pein could still see a small smile. His experiment worked so now he would have to finish the plan, and with success.

He comparatively tilted his head.

"Hinata-sama, you're ticklish…"

Her eyes quickly expanded.

He smirked eagerly.

Soft hysterics began within the dressing room. Every laugh was muffled by sound system throughout the store. The soft giggles became louder with each second, breathless pleads to stop in between. Hinata instantly turned to a cherry from ear to ear. The laughing wouldn't stop, especially when he moved his titillations upward to her ribcage.

"Pein-san," she laughed out, "Please, s-stop…!"

The humanoid responded by moving his fingers faster along her sensitive skin. She didn't even notice that her midriff was in clear view now since her shirt moved up with his hands. Both of her eyes were secure tight. Pein took the time to ogle her body along with her silky skin; it was giving him goose bumps! Just seeing glimpses her cotton pink bra every time she wiggled under his touches got him excited! All he wanted to do was rip her clothes off and get freaky!

He gritted his teeth, biting back his fantasies.

Patience was a virtue.

"Aah! Pein-san!" she happily shouted.

In his mind, her laughter converted to a lewd moan.

"Oooh, Pein-kun. More, don't stop," he heard cravingly.

He suddenly moved his hands away and began convulsing with temptation.

Screw patience! She was ready anyway, right?! He heard it all in her _voice_!

Hinata took a second to catch her breath. A few laughs from the afterglow were let out silently as she wiped the tears away from her closed eyes. She had to admit, that was a good laugh: something she needed because she was too worried over skipping school today. Now all her fears were gone. A bright smiled appeared and she opened her eyes to see Pein gazing at her with a distant look, almost dreamy.

She giggled with a hint of nervousness.

"Umm, Pein-san…?"

Two hands grabbed her hips and jerked them forward. Hinata let out a tiny gasp from the force of hips tapping hips. She looked at Pein and stared perplexedly at his quixotic expression. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were focused on her; his detached vibes were no longer present. A blind man could walk up to him and notice that he was now simply a supplicant for sex of his sole mistress.

He was lucky she wasn't familiar with the lustful eye.

But it still scared her.

"Pein—"

Zip!

The Hyuga quickly grabbed for her unzipped skirt after Pein let go of her hips.

She looked at him with expansive eyes as he sucked his teeth.

"P…"

She was so surprised she couldn't get it out!

"Pein-san!"

"Come on, Hinata-sama," he whispered uncharacteristically with a smirk.

"Wha—"

"Let go of your skirt."

A blush spread across her face.

"W-what?!" she yelled in her soft voice. "Why would…?!"

He didn't want to be _too_ forward.

He went in for the kiss swiftly.

Hinata held her breath.

"I knew it!!"

Just a centimeter away from her mouth, Pein stopped and returned to his stoic mode at the other company; he wouldn't want anyone to see him like that beside his cutie. The robot turned to the only exit of the changing room and swallowed vehemently with a tight jaw at the sight of the blonde clerk. He was fucking everywhere!!

The worker shook his head frequently in disappointment.

"This isn't a soundproof room."

Pein bit down on his tongue.

"What?" he questioned with disgust and bewilderment.

The clerk glanced from side to side.

"And it sure ain't secluded as you thought."

The robot cocked an eyebrow. How in the world did this guy know that he wanted a soundproof and secluded room?

"She seems shy," the fair-haired young adult commented pointing at a frozen Hinata.

He rolled his eyes.

"Wait, let me guess: she messed up the mood, knowing it clearly, and you knew that she knew so sought out a cajolery that would distract her so that you could hit—"

"Okay," Pein cut off.

The redhead pushed back his aggravation as he put on the fitted tee shirt. His fierce blood red eyes looked daggers at the idiot. A smirk with success appeared on the employee and he walked away. Immediately, Pein had abhorrence for that guy! He was the most worthless person since Neji! How the hell did he know that he wanted a secluded and soundproof room?! Was he everywhere and did he know everything?! The blonde was a disgusting little nuisance.

"Are you coming?" he called half annoyed, stepping out of the room.

He stared at the high schooler a bit confused. She was just looking forward at the wall where he used to be. Her eyes were wide open like she was in trauma. It looked like she was still waiting for him to kiss her…damn clerk. This was his entire fault. But the worst part: he noticed her hands weren't holding on to her skirt with the Jaws of Life; it would be so easy to just rip her skirt off without any effort! The humanoid growled underneath his breath. Damn clerk!!

"Hinata-sama…"

Hinata snapped out of her trance when she heard her name. She slowly turned her head to the direction of which her name was called…and almost had a heart attack. Pein was just standing there with his usual blasé attitude waiting for her to come out. This freaked her out to no end; it was like he had two personalities! At first, she was in shock because she was about to lose her first kiss—and who knows what else—to an extremely perverted android. Now she was truly confused. He was back to his calm and cool self! She didn't know which one was his real character!

"Are you coming?" he asked again.

She blinked repeatedly and gulped.

"Y-yes…"

"Wait."

Hinata stopped and watched Pein point to her waist.

"Your skirt."

"Oh, thank—"

She abruptly halted her sentence when she saw a mysterious smirk on the android's face. She almost forgot that he was the culprit of unzipping her skirt, and he knew he did it! The smirk he was showing told it all! She began to fix her skirt quickly.

"Hey."

Pein—dropping his smirk—and Hinata both turn at the voice. Standing there was a Kiba in raptures with three shopping bags filled to the top with different types of shirts, jeans, and accessories. He also had two shoe boxes under his arm—Kiba was a shopper.

Hinata widened her eyes.

Kiba rolled his.

"Kiba-kun!!"

"Hinata…"

"Are…are you going to pay—"

"Shhhh!!" he breathed through his teeth.

She glanced over at the clerk behind the counter.

"Kiba-kun, we can't leave before—"

"Don't worry, I promise," he said with a grin.

She couldn't help but not believe him.

"Uhh, excuse me."

Pein recognized that voice.

All he wanted was to grab his grenades and demolish the fool!

He stopped at that thought; he felt much more feathery.

He narrowed his eyes. Where were his guns?!!

"Umm, excuse me."

"What?" Kiba asked frustrated.

The clerk glared.

"Did someone leave their bag in the dressing room?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"It was too heavy for me to carry out…"

Pein hurried back to the dressing room to retrieve his bag.

"So, what's in it?" the blonde asked suspiciously after Pein returned.

The android glared at him and adjusted the tripod sack on his back.

"Because I never picked up anything that heavy…"

He gazed at the bag distrustfully, and an oval-like object caught his eye.

The worker furrowed his brow with scared eyes and pointed at the foreign item.

"Is…is…is that a grenade?!!"

Pein cursed under his breath.

Kiba's and Hinata's mouth dropped.

"Pein-san, you're carrying weapons?!"

This was an awkward moment for him.

But he'd never lie to her.

"Ye—"

"Holy shit, you're loaded!!" Kiba shouted with joy.

"Fuck! Call the cops!!"

Kiba nonchalantly watched the only employee run to the corner.

"So," he started, "What is—"

"Kiba-kun!!"

"What, Hinata?" he inquired with slight hate.

"Don't speak to her that way," Pein hissed.

The Inuzuka lifted an eyebrow and barely scowled.

"Okay…"

"The police will be here any second!!" the clerk warned.

"Shit, we need to leave," the brunette whispered.

"But—"

"No buts! We have to run!"

"Kiba-kun, we can't—"

Pein swiftly picked the Hyuga up.

"W-what—"

"Good work!" Kiba cheered as the two began running towards the exit.

"Hey!" the worker yelled. "You didn't pay for—"

"Never planned to!"

Kiba and Pein charged out of the door, not noticing the person standing outside. The freshman accidental bumped into the person and knocked him to the ground, making Kiba utter a quick sorry as he continued to run. The individual tried to get up but was forced right back down when a foot stepped on his face.

"Oww!" the person shouted in agony.

Pein didn't brother apologizing.

**-**

"I can't believe this," Kiba sighed with a grin.

He anxiously stirred his soda with a straw, staring at Pein and a nervous Hinata across from him. After the three of them ran away from the store they headed towards the farthest diner—Hinata suggested. She was so nervous at first but by the time they got a mile away from Daft Punk, she was fine. Although she did seem shaken up now and Kiba would ask about it but he was too excited about his robbery. He was now and forever hardcore! He was wild and bad! He was…a little afraid of Pein. That guy was insane! When they came into the diner Kiba tried to sit next to Hinata—just because—and the crazy redhead grabbed his arm and whispered a threat into the Inuzuka's ear about ripping his you know what off if he sat there! Hinata didn't even notice a thing. The crazy bastard just pushed him out of the way and sat down smirking at his best friend.

Everything about the guy was creepy.

"Hinata," Kiba called, "Are you going to eat your biscuit?"

He really wanted it.

She timidly shook her head with a blush and watched a friend take the small piece of bread without hesitation. She tensely gripped the pleats of her skirt with both hands, feeling the warm virile one on her lower thigh. Hinata looked at Pein from the corner of her eye and saw him merely staring down at the table in thought—he didn't order anything. He must've felt her staring at him because he cut his eyes over at her. He showed her a small smirk as if he didn't know what he was doing, but she knew he did. His smirk grew slightly wider when he moved his hand upward and her face turned ruddier. She was trying to hold back a smile and he was even more excited to know that she liked his caresses. He squeezed her leg gently.

Instantly, Hinata let out a small giggle and rose her leg up as a reaction from the tickly feeling. Pein's eyes broadened as he felt the pain from his hand hardly hitting the table. Ache spread throughout his whole left arm, leaving a stingy feeling behind. And now he knows why she was smiling and he couldn't help but feel stupid.

He forgot she was ticklish!

"Oh! I'm sorry, Pein-san!" Hinata apologized quickly.

Kiba watched the whole scene and was nothing but confused.

Pein removed his red hand from beneath the table and held it in the other with a compressed jaw. That hurt like a bitch! He didn't know she was so strong…in her legs. She was skilled in her legs! He should've known; he noticed they were a bit on the tone side when he was touching them. This was great! This was too great! Pein became so wrapped up in his fantasies that he didn't even notice the pain in his hand anymore.

"Pein-san, are you okay?"

He left his castle in the sky.

He nodded with an impassive expression.

The pain was back now.

She smiled.

"Hinata," Kiba cut in with narrowed eyes. "Where did you meet _Pein_, anyway?"

Her eyes widened.

"Umm…"

"On a military base?" he suggested sarcastically.

He stared at the black bag next to Pein.

"Or is he a criminal…"

He said this was sarcasm as well.

"Umm…"

Kiba threw her a skeptical glare.

"Kiba-kun…"

She sighed from interrogation.

"He's an…"

The Hyuga lowered her voice.

Kiba inched closer with interest.

"Android."

Kiba jerked his head back and another person popped out from behind the booth the trio was in.

"Really?!" they both said in sync.

Kiba cocked his head at the second voice. He saw Pein and Hinata staring behind him, making him turn around as well. The person had his forehead wrinkled and a red mark in shape of a foot was on his face. His hair was filthy with dirt also.

Kiba frowned, Hinata blinked with bafflement, and Pein glared.

"Neji…"

"Neji-kun?"

"Asshole."

**-**

Jiraiya let out a long and heavy sigh before sitting on his bed. This week has been long and hard for the young apprentice. He hardly got any sleep and none of his work is finished. Not that he had work to begin with. He just didn't get his research in at the spa today like he had planned, and he would killed Orochimaru because the fool promised he'd help!

"Why are you so tired?" the pale trainee question with his nose in a book.

"It's been a busy week…"

Orochimaru lifted an eyebrow.

"You haven't done anything."

Jiraiya cradled his head.

"It takes a lot to lie to Senpai…!"

"That's why we should just tell him."

The two males looked up at the doorway of their room and seen Tsunade standing there.

Jiraiya grinned mischievously.

"You look awfully cute in your—"

"Save it," she said disgusted and sat at the end of Orochimaru's bed.

He buried his face into his book when his heart started beating faster. He had to agree with Jiraiya on that one. She did look pretty striking in her white scientist robe and the tank top with jeans she wore underneath.

"We need to tell Sarutobi-san."

"We can't and we won't, Tsunade," Jiraiya said sternly.

"We need to."

She turned to Orochimaru.

"Right, Orochimaru?"

He raised his brow playing stupid.

"He's not going to side with you just because you have a huge bust!" Jiraiya spat out.

Tsunade sent him a vicious uppercut but he dodged it skillfully.

"Hah!" he cheered.

She let out a growl and got up.

"Where are you—"

"I'm telling Sarutobi-san."

"Wait!" the white-haired student yelled.

He quickly ran in front of his strict friend to stop her.

She glared.

"Move."

He rolled his eyes.

"You can't tell him even though you want to…"

"Why not?"

"Because you helped us commit the crime…!"

"No I didn't!"

"Please, like Orochimaru and I wouldn't bring you down with us."

Her mouth gaped with wide eyes and looked at her pallid peer.

Orochimaru shrugged and nodded.

She shook her head in astonishment.

"I can't believe—"

"You should! You've known us since we were kids!"

Her shoulders slumped; he was right.

"So are you in…?"

She sighed knowing she'd regret this.

"Yeah…"

"Good!" he said happily.

He poked his chest with his thumb.

"Just leave it to me."

Orochimaru and Tsunade looked at each other.

"What are you going to do?" Orochimaru asked quickly.

The _victorious_ student grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Your birthday is coming up soon, right? All we need to do is find out where he and that girl are located and catch them on Halloween."

"What about Sarutobi-san?" the blonde queried with a frown.

Immediately, Jiraiya's happy mood disappeared.

"We…"

His lips began to tremble.

"Have to continue lying to him."

Tsunade and Orochimaru shook their heads at their crying comrade.

* * *

Wow, Pein…

Wow, Jiraiya...

Haha! They were in the store forever X3

Click that Review button!! …please X)


	5. New Addition to the Family

Thanks for the reviews, guy! It's interesting to read those. One person even called me a "dude or dudette" because they didn't know my gender and all I could do was laugh…now that I think of it, it's not under my bio…

Doesn't really matter, ey! Only old, old, old, old, _OLD_ readers, when I had my name up, know what my gender is. And of course the people I personally talk to :D

(Just do it, like Nike!!)

XD

* * *

Hinata's eyes practically pop out of her head from realization.

"N…Neji-kun…!"

This was it for her! Neji must've found out that they had skipped school with a total stranger, told her father about it, and he said to follow her. Now her cousin knows that she's a felonious shoplifter that hangs out with older men who wears stolen clothes. Her life…was over.

"Neji, what are you doing here?" Kiba spat out viciously.

The scholarly student stared daggers at the Inuzuka who only scoffed out of mockery. Neji's blood began to boil. That little shit should have respect for his upperclassmen and someone much smarter than him! He was never going to make it out of high school. Neji's glare became more intense. He was never going to make it with Hinata.

"Neji," Kiba said with a conniving smile.

Neji ignored the eyesore and sent Hinata an intense stare.

"Let's go, Hinata," he said calmly.

She hesitated with fear.

"We can still make it to school and—"

"We're not going to school!" Kiba interjected.

The prudish Hyuga turned to the shabby-haired boy.

"I wasn't talking to you," he reviled.

"Who cares!" the Inuzuka retorted. "She's not going back to school!"

He grinned at her.

"This is our day, right Hinata?"

"What?" Pein and Neji practically yelled together.

They looked at her in tune.

Neji felt his eye twitch.

"What is he talking about, Hinata?"

"Hinata-sama, what is he saying?"

Hinata instantly became nervous with 2 sets of eyes on her.

"I-I don't…really—"

"Not a date," the android stated with slight query.

He slowly turned to Kiba with fire in his eyes.

"No," Kiba said quickly. "It's not a date…!"

He chuckled uneasily.

Pein continued to stare with squinted eyes, making the high schooler feel very jittery. Kiba wondered why he was still looking at him like that! He said it wasn't a date! What else did he have to do to prove himself? This thing was crazy! He was a crazy Hinata-obsessed android! What was his problem?!

Kiba figured he should change the subject.

He let out another laugh.

"Neji," he started, "Ahem, what's with your face?"

The Hyuga sucked his teeth.

"I don't have time for your juvenile games."

"But, Neji-kun…"

He felt his whole mood lift. Just hearing her calling his name was a blessing!

With his arms folded, he looked at her with negligence.

"Um, I think Kiba-kun was talking about the foot print on your face."

His eyes narrowed towards the humanoid.

"That's because that _android_ ran me over…!"

He cut his eyes over to a laughing Kiba.

"You did too," he added with hatred.

The brunette stopped abruptly from the accusation.

"No I didn't."

He started slurping on his drink.

"I don't even remember—"

"It doesn't matter. Hinata and I are—"

"Neji, you might as well sit down," Kiba murmured between swallows.

The sophomore folded his arms.

"Why is that?" he inquired mockingly.

"Because you're skipping too."

Neji pretended to think long about what the Inuzuka just said.

"That's…"

Kiba smirked against his straw.

"Idiotic—Hinata, let's go."

"Fine, leave," the freshman said, "But Hinata isn't coming with you."

"Yes she is."

Kiba rolled his eyes. He sat up straight and faced Pein and Hinata.

"Okay," he sighed, "Let's just pretend he's not here."

Pein agreed with a single nod.

"This is childish—"

"Hinata, so Pein's really an android?" the rebel asked anxiously.

"Um…"

She glanced at Neji apologetically.

"I'm sure he is."

"Hinata, get up right—"

"Wow," Kiba cheered with a grin. "Where'd you find him?"

Neji growled silently.

**--**

The classy brunette angrily tapped his fingers on the edge of the table faster as Kiba let out another chuckle. Neji ended up staying at the diner because Kiba refused to let him get a word in, and he didn't want to leave Hinata here with a rebel and an android. The Hyuga struggled with himself on whether he should try to kill the android or not. Neji now knows why Hinata was so late for her curfew yesterday. That bastard! And what really made Neji angry was that he was the captain of the school's judo team and Pein can probably still kick his ass!

Kiba grinned and asked, "So, how did you do with your cheerleading tryouts?"

Neji was suddenly interested.

Hinata's eyes fell to her lap.

The air became tense. Kiba stopped smiling and Neji narrowed his eyes.

Pein even moved his hand away from her skirt.

"I…"

She exhaled.

"I don't think I made it."

"Well, maybe you should try out again tomorrow," Kiba suggested with a saddened face.

"Why do you think that?" Neji asked tersely.

"Why do you care?" Kiba fussed. "You don't want her to make the team…!"

"Try out again," Pein said aloofly.

Hinata sighed again.

"I don't think I should—"

"Just do it," he urged.

"Uh…"

She looked at him and a huge cherry hue appeared across her face when she felt his manly hand on her leg again, but closer to her skirt this time. She gulped, nodded, and averted her eyes away from him. Kiba wasn't paying any attention anymore but Neji had his eyes on the assaulter who was eyeing his cousin like she was candy. He may have a sweet tooth but Hinata was a wrapped gumdrop with no indications of being touched and Neji wanted it to stay that way. Neji's leg bounced up and down heatedly as the robot eased closer to her, her blush growing wider. Pein moved his lips towards her ear and whispered something—Neji couldn't make it out—smirking as Hinata's eyes nearly popped out of her eye sockets. When the android started pulling Hinata out of the booth with him, Neji stood up with an outlook that showed courage!

But he was really shaking like a bitch.

"What's going on?" he snarled.

Kiba left his daydreaming and became interested in the scene Neji was making.

Pein looked at Hinata's cousin with indifference while he forced his shy mistress out the seat.

"What are you talking about?" the android questioned coolly.

Neji growled.

"Where are you taking my cousin…?!"

"She needs to go to the bathroom," he simply answered.

The Hyuga felt like steam was coming out of his head! He didn't want to just sit there and watch this adult robot push his much younger cousin to a corner and do God knows what! And she wanted to go to the bathroom? That was a sham! Neji has watched Hinata too many times to know that she doesn't turn into a tomato when she needs to go to the bathroom! His mouth almost dropped; Pein was planning on doing something naughty to her!

Pein stopped with a creased brow when he felt a hand grasp onto the back of his shirt. He moved his hands away from Hinata's bottom, which he was patting on to get her to move forward, and swiftly turned around. Neji was glaring at him.

"Did you touch me?" the humanoid asked impassively.

The sophomore got into a judo stance.

"I refuse to let you—"

Bam!

The Inuzuka's and Hinata's mouth dropped when Neji flew to the ground from Pein's _light_ punch. Hinata covered her mouth with both hands as she watched blood instantly come out of her cousin's nose with sad big eyes. Kiba stood up excitedly.

"Pein…?!"

Kiba was flabbergasted.

"N…Neji-kun," Hinata called, "Are you…okay?"

He replied with a pain-filled groan.

Hinata frowned and went to his aid immediately. Pein reservedly cracked his knuckles with a straight face as he stared down at the pathetic doormat. Neji was lucky that Hinata was there or the android would have put his all into that punch and it would've resulted in a delicious event: his funeral. The redhead's eyes showed jealousy when he saw how Hinata was nurturing her relative. Damn, he should've let Neji punch him!

"Kiba-kun," Hinata said, "Can you pass me some napkins?"

He passed her three table napkins.

She gently placed an open napkin over her cousin's nose as he rose up carefully. He took the white paper cloth out of her hands and she passed him the other two.

"I'm sorry, Neji-kun."

He wearily glared up at Pein.

"It was his fault," he murmured vilely.

"Kids."

The entire quadruplet turned their heads towards the annoyed black-haired waitress. She had her arms crossed while she tapped her foot slowly, glowering at Pein with a frown that spoke for itself. Nevertheless, she decided to rant verbally.

"You're causing too much trouble," she raged, "And you have to leave."

Her eyes narrowed inhumanly.

"Now."

Kiba sucked his teeth and passed by the Hyugas on the floor to get the clothes from their seats. Hinata helped the injured Neji up from the floor, which he replied with an attitude. He smacked her hand and felt his heart break in two when she let out a small whimper. Why the hell did he do that?! He should've just let her help him! Neji added pressure to his bleeding nose.

Pein focused his cardinal eyes on Hinata's saddened face as she messaged her hand.

"That's not how you express _gratitude_," he sneered at Neji.

"Whatever," he mumbled and left the eatery.

The robot bit so hard on his tongue he could almost taste blood. Who the hell did that bitch think he was?!

Hinata reluctantly grabbed the shopping bag that Kiba passed to her and found her eyes wander over to Pein. He was staring at the exit with a tightened jaw and shaking.

"Uh, Pein-san…?"

He snapped out of his daze and turned her way.

"Are you okay?"

Abruptly, a small greedy smirk appeared.

Hinata became intensely nervous.

"Come on," Kiba said, "Let's go."

The shy student watched her best friend leave with wide eyes. The android had something up his sleeve and the Hyuga knew it because of that infamous smirk. Was the Inuzuka that naïve to leave her in here with Pein?! But of course he was because Pein didn't show that _other_ side to anyone else but her yet! Then again, maybe he wasn't going to do anything. Even if Neji and Kiba weren't here there were still others around. Suddenly, arms gently wrap around Hinata making her go pale. Goose bumps arose as his breath touched her cheek.

"What's wrong?" he whispered with hidden devilishness.

She gulped.

"N-nothing."

"You look kind of sick…"

"I'm-I'm-I'm fine…really."

"No you're not," he calmly demanded.

"Really, I'm—"

"Let's go to the bathroom."

"Why?"

He stood up straight and turned her to face him.

"To get the color back in your cheeks."

His smirk greatened.

"I know the _perfect_ way…"

Hinata would love to trust him.

He spoke with such healthiness.

But that insatiable look still clouded his eyes.

And his smirk wasn't all that trustworthy.

"Are you going to leave or am I going to have to call the cops?" the waitress gnarled.

"Can we use the bathroom first?" Pein asked as if his thoughts were normal.

"You still need to go to the bathroom, Hinata?"

Pein sighed at Kiba's voice and looked at the brunette whose head was poking in through the entrance.

"Can't you hold it?"

"No, she can't," the redhead replied hatefully.

Kiba always ruined his plans!

"Fine," the Inuzuka said, frowning at the two.

"It doesn't matter anyway! I'm not letting you use the restroom."

Pein glared at the server.

"It's an emergency…"

She moved her inky locks out of her face and scoffed.

"She'll be fine."

The redhead stared unbelievingly at the ungratefully bitch.

He refused to leave without using the facilities!

**--**

Hinata glanced back and forth at the two gloomy males in the group.

Neji and Pein.

They've both been sulking since leaving the diner. Pein was constantly turned down from using the bathroom by the waitress. Every reason he came up with, bogus or not, she turned them down, and when she started cutting him off in between his sentences the robot just stormed out of the place with Hinata's hand in his.

He felt as if all plans were just futile.

Excluding Hinata, everyone else was pretending as if Neji didn't exist and he hated it. He was more popular than Hinata and Kiba put together! And only a couple of people knew Pein was even real.

All Neji wanted to do was go to school with knowing that Hinata was there.

But it's too late for that now.

Their little group went everywhere under the sun after they left the inexpensive restaurant thanks to a certain brown-headed freshman. Kiba wanted to do something really fun, but the four of them simply visited places they could go to on the weekend. Neji's and Pein's bleak mood ruined everything for the rebel, and now it was almost time to go home.

"What do you want to go next?" Kiba asked, looking at Hinata and her obsessor.

Hinata raised her sleeve to check her veiled black wristwatch.

"School just finished," she said.

Kiba sighed angrily with squinted eyes that were in Pein's direction, but quickly moved his glare to Neji. He figured that placing the blame on the robot wasn't the safest thing to do.

Neji's tone immediately changed at the Inuzuka's stare.

"What?" he spewed.

The brunette just rolled his eyes.

"So Hinata, where is Pein staying?" he asked interestedly.

Everyone stopped and all eyes were on the redhead.

"I guess at my—"

"Hiashi wouldn't allow such a thing," Neji interrupted his cousin.

"Then where is he going stay?" Kiba asked again.

"Not at our house."

The freshman scoffed.

"That's not even your house."

The classy student glared at him as he folded his arms smugly.

Hinata sighed as the two started to bicker and looked up at Pein, a little frightened when she seen him staring at her. He had no expression on his face whatsoever and his eyes had their usual cold look, but to Hinata they seemed sad. His big red eyes looked like they were begging to see a warm cozy bed with a heater in the same room. It was almost like he had puppy-dog eyes! He looked to cute to her! It was as if he wanted to just follow her back to a home with heat!

Pein noticed his mistress getting starry-eyed and loved it.

He put on a small baby frown and managed to put more innocence into his red orbs.

Hinata couldn't help but aw silently.

Suddenly, Neji cut away from his argument.

"What…what was that?" he asked appalled.

Hinata didn't even hear him.

Neji felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Are you possessing my cousin?!" he shouted.

The frantic Hyuga grabbed the android's arm, which pulled him away from the spell he held on Hinata. He grimaced and tried to push away from Neji with integrity still in his eyes.

Hinata didn't miss anything.

Not. A. Thing.

Besides the pretense Pein was putting on.

"N…Neji-kun!!"

She quickly rushed to stop her cousin from making a trouble mistake: hurting innocent Pein! Hinata stood between the two guys and had to push Neji off of the virtuous redhead. Pein held on to the back of her green sweater with a front to look like he needed her help to fight off the scholarly brunette. Neji knew he was faking!

Pein smirked behind Hinata with sinister triumph.

"Fine," an urbane shout left Neji's mouth.

He folded his arms like a child throwing a tantrum and started walking ahead.

"Well," Kiba said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Hinata."

"Bye, Kiba-kun."

He waved goodbye and started jogging in the opposite direction of the three.

Pein and Hinata walked peacefully down the road towards her house. It was only a little past four, but the sun was setting already since it was fall. The redhead had his hands coolly in his pockets as he eyed the prude who was walking ahead of him and Hinata. Neji was walking pretty fast and it was odd to Pein. What was his hurry?

Neji glanced over his shoulder and picked up the pace a little.

The robot narrowed his eyes.

"Hinata-sama," he said.

"Yes?"

He stopped and immediately kneeled down, looking at her with his arms extended out.

"Let me carry you."

She was taken aback.

"What…?"

He glanced at the getaway Hyuga.

"Hurry," he answered curtly.

Hinata jumped a little at his voice and complied with doubt.

Pein stood when she maneuvered slightly in his arms and gripped onto his shirt, letting him know she was as comfortable as she was going to be. He tightened his hold to secure her safety with a lit up face and happiness in his eyes; the sight of her puzzled thistle orbs and chest was a piece of good fortune. He would have taken advantage of the moment if he didn't know that the rogue didn't have something up his sleeve.

Without delay, he caught up with the brunette.

Neji gave the two a strange look.

"What are you two doing?" he asked haughtily.

His speed increased.

Pein's did as well.

Neji sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

But not without walking faster.

The redhead replied with walking faster as well.

The two continued their battle for speed for some time. Now they were practically running.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked annoyed.

"Stop walking so fast," Pein demanded with narrowed eyes.

He was up to something and Pein knew it. The robot could sense he was planning something in the spite of him. Otherwise, he wouldn't be in such a hurry.

Pein tested his theory and jolted forward as if he was about to run, and Neji tore down the street like a track star.

Hinata and the android blinked with confusion.

Neji held his labored breathing back as he ran quickly towards the traditional house that was at the end of the street. He knew what he was going to do now! He would tell Hiashi that the humanoid made him and Hinata skip, touching her in place, then he'd get locked up for holding them without their freewill. And if that scam didn't work, he always had his broken nose to back him up.

The escaping Hyuga's mouth dropped when Pein—carrying Hinata—came out of nowhere and passed him without a single strain in his face.

"Wha…what?!" he screamed out of breath.

Pein sped up and in seconds reached the house before Neji.

He placed the modest student on the ground carefully. Hinata gave him a bashful smile before looking down the street, seeing Neji approach them with difficulty.

The brunette jogged the last few meters to his destination. He thought he was in better shape than that! When he finally reached the duo he stopped and bent over, putting one hand on his knee and the other on Pein's shoulder. He started wheezing and coughing.

"Get off of me," Pein spewed with a grimace.

Neji glared at him with a jaded eye as the redhead pushed his hand away.

The three entered the house—Neji got support from Hinata.

"He's not allowed in…"

Neji took a deep breath, wheezing.

"Here."

"Neji-kun, please," Hinata pleaded as they headed to the tea room where they knew her father would be.

Like expected, Hiashi was in the tea room drinking his usual decaffeinated tea. But not like expected, Hanabi was there too, watching the television, and he was staring at the three of them with a furrowed brow.

"You see this, Neji."

He was starting a lecture already. He was angry at the fact that Hanabi didn't go to school because some idiot forgot to wake her up.

"Only one person is suppose to be at this table now and three people are suppose to walk—"

Hiashi counted the teenagers and noticed the redhead with a deluxe tripod bag on his back. His piercings didn't bother him that much, surprisingly. He had a calm look to him, showing he wasn't even close to a delinquent like Neji was.

"Who's he?" he asked Hinata.

"He is that assaulter—"

"I didn't ask you," he cut his nephew off.

Neji growled silently to himself.

"Who is he, Hinata?"

She glanced at Pein nervously.

"He's my company, father."

"And I expect that he needs a place to stay…?"

She nodded.

"And you want him to stay here?"

She nodded again.

Hiashi stared at the trio with a deciding eye, making their hearts race. Each one of them was hoping differently. Neji just knew his uncle was going to say no. why would he let a random person live with them? He could be a killer. Hinata and Pein were both wishing that her father would say yes, but for certain reasons: she wanted for him to have a place to stay and he wanted her to play a little came called "Pop the Cherry".

Finally, Hiashi asked, "What's his name?"

"Pein," his eldest daughter replied.

"Where would he sleep?"

"What?!" Neji broke in. "He can't—"

"Be quiet and stop interrupting me," his guardian commanded.

"Father, I thought he could sleep in—"

"No."

She gulped.

"What?"

"He's not staying in the guest room. That's for _my_ guests."

He took a sip of his tea.

"He can sleep in your room."

"What?!" Neji shouted.

Hinata blushed with a gapped mouth.

Pein slyly smiled.

"Everything's settled, then. Pein will sleep with Hinata."

He looked at her; he liked the sound of that.

"And he can stay here as long as he helps around the house."

Pein nodded.

"B-b-b-but…"

Hinata was still in shock.

"Now he can cook dinner because I'm hungry. Hinata, help him find his way around the kitchen."

The android happily dragged his pale mistress to the scullery.

"Neji, your nose," Hiashi commented.

He paused and stared at Neji scornfully.

"You started a fight and lost…?"

Neji glared towards the kitchen.

Pein watched Hinata put on the fashionable red apron with an interest.

"You look nice in that," he commented with a smirk.

She blushed and tied the strings around her waist firmly.

"Thank you."

The freshman walked over to the pantry and opened it with scrutinizing eyes.

"Would you like something special?" she asked looking in the larder.

As the last word left her lips, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist with a firm hold. She let out a gasp as he brought their bodies closer with friendly force. Hinata's hysterical eyes widened when she saw his head from the corner of her eye.

"Yes, I would like something _special_."

* * *

Pein's little shows are interesting.

And I'm lovin' Hiashi ;p

Review pretty please with cherries on top X3


	6. Inside the Hyuga Household

There were only two times on FanFiction that I used parentheses: Misery and this.

Awesomest Person In Chapter Award goes to…Hiashi!!

* * *

Neji frowned at the small Band-Aid over his nose through the mirror.

That son of a bitch!

"Neji-kun," a soft voice came from the doorway.

The brunette gulped and turned around with an agitated front to see the goddess of this household. She had a warm smile on her face, wearing silk flannel pajamas. Those were her favorite nightwear. Every time Neji saw her in those, his heart skipped a beat at her cuteness. Hinata shyly entered her cousin's room and Neji couldn't help but let his cold eyes soften. Damn, he loved her! He could just hug her!

But he wanted to keep that on the down low.

"Neji-kun," Hinata said, "I wanted to thank you for letting Pein borrow your pajamas."

He scowled.

Hiashi forced him!

"I don't care."

"Oh…oh, okay."

A concerned look showed when she saw the adhesive bandage.

"Is your nose okay?"

That warmed the cockles of his heart! She was so nice. She didn't deserve to be roomed with that psycho android! Neji told Hiashi that it wasn't a good idea to let Pein sleep in there, but his guardian just brushed him off like he was the crazy one! His uncle always treated him like he was a liar for some reason. Neji never understood any of Hiashi's motives but they were all pointed towards the fact that he didn't like his nephew.

But Neji knew that _wasn't_ true, so what was it?

"My nose is fine," he hastily replied, "You should get ready for school tomorrow."

She nodded.

"Goodnight, Neji-kun."

A smiled emerged when she left.

Hinata moved down the hallway towards her room. This was a long day for her. Now that she looked back on it, it was kind of fun. All the things she did today were pretty new to her: she skipped school, actually spent unforced time with Neji, and she get to know the mysterious humanoid more. Maybe a little too much.

She was really nervous about sleeping in the same room with him.

Pein looked at the closed door just to make sure nobody was coming. He fancily wiped out the handgun he was holding behind his back and held it in front of him with the utmost experience. He closed one eye to get precise aim on his target that was across the room.

He smirked and quickly pulled the trigger.

Tink!

The robot exhaled with satisfaction and walked over to the bull's-eye with a trail of smoke treading behind him from the gun. Pein's devious smile widened as he picked up the frame that held a family photo of Hinata and the rest of the household. Well, not everyone in the house. Hiashi now had a bullet for a head. His sweetheart couldn't look any better with him out of the picture.

And soon, he will really be out of the _picture_.

Pein quickly slammed the photo face down when Hinata hurriedly entered the room.

He threw the gun over in the corner with his back pack.

"P-Pein-san…?!"

He turned towards her and both of his eyebrows rose naïvely.

"What was that?" she asked with trembling hands.

"What was what?"

"That…noise."

The humanoid shrugged lightly.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" he asked trying to change the subject.

He took a seat on the bed.

"Um, yes," she answered, "Why?"

His eyes veered towards the window he came through this morning.

"No reason."

He was planning.

A knock came at the door and the two turned their heads to see Hanabi standing there with a blanket and a pillow in her hand. Pein narrowed his eyes at Hinata's younger sister as she placed both the pillow and comforter on the floor in front of the bed. She should be ashamed of herself for not looking like her beautiful older sister! They couldn't have been related. Hanabi might be related to Neji's hideous ass, but not to Hinata. There was no way.

"It's for Pein to sleep on the floor with," Hanabi repeated after her father.

Hinata gave him a sad glance.

"Um, thank you," she said.

Hanabi nodded, closing the door behind her.

The shy high schooler sighed unhappily.

"I'm sorry," she said unfolding the cover.

Pein's mouth almost dropped in disgust. He was sleeping on the floor? Without Hinata?! It was her father, wasn't it! It had to be that bastard. This was his entire fault! Always coming between him and Hinata! What was his problem? He couldn't sleep without her. He held back a sigh. Even though he didn't act like it, Pein was really tired. He almost felt he was going to pass out early when he was trying to beat Neji to the house, and again at the dinner table. The android didn't get any sleep last night at all. He broke into that amusement park to get his weapons and then sat on the tree branch all night waiting for Hinata to wake up.

Another night without sleeping wouldn't hurt that much, would it?

"Pein-san," Hinata called.

He wearily gave her his full attention.

"Where are…the pajamas Neji-kun gave you?"

Pein looked down at himself.

He only had his boxers on again.

"They didn't fit," he responded coolly.

"Really…?"

Hinata was a bit confused.

Her cousin and the android both had slender frames.

"They weren't long enough."

"Oh," she breathed out quickly.

The only difference was that Pein was taller than Neji.

Hinata reluctantly began making up a bunk out of the fluffy comforter. She really didn't want Pein sleeping on the floor, but what other choice was there? She wished he could sleep on the couch in the living room but "it's only for important guest," as her dad would say. If only he would let Pein use the guest room, since he was technically a guest, then Hinata would be more happier with herself right now.

Maybe he could sleep in her bed.

Without her.

The Hyuga peeked at the redhead out of her side vision.

He was looking straight at her with a stupor look on his face but his eyes were focused on something. His head was sticking out further than usual as if he was trying to see more of something, but what could that be?

Hinata glanced down and easily became ruddy.

Some cleavage was showing from her shirt.

She immediately stood up and buttoned up her shirt all the way to the neck.

Pein, angry that his view was ruined, spoke and acted before thinking.

"Stop," he demanded blankly, starting to snag at her collar.

On impulse, Hinata instantly recoiled.

Rip!

A gasp left her lips and Pein just wanted to smack himself at the sight of the torn off piece of silk in his hand. He can't believe he just lost control. He lost fucking control! But it was just for a second so maybe she'd forgive, right? She had to! He could tell her that he didn't know his own strength then she would coo and say, "Pein-san, it's okay. A few spanks would suffice."

Mmm, he liked that.

The robot slowly looked up and winced at her appalled face.

She looked real angry.

He didn't want those spanks anymore; they might turn more violent than he could handle.

As the humanoid pictured himself getting his brutal punishment with scared eyes, Hinata wrapped her arms around herself to cover her visible torso. She went over to her dresser and pulled out a fitted tee shirt. Pein was staring off into space for a reason she didn't know, so she quickly replaced the tattered top with the white one on the sly. Seeing the shredded blue silk in her hands almost brought tears to her eyes. She loved that pair.

"I think…I think we should go to bed now."

She said this as she chucked the shirt in the wastebasket.

Pein snapped out of his trance and gave her different top a confused look.

When did she change into that?

"Yes," he agreed obediently.

The redhead took a seat on the soft covers, which would be his bed now and forever. Hinata would never forgive him and he doesn't blame her. He's usually this calm and collected individual, but when it comes to boobs…everything goes out the window. Mainly with hers. Just thinking about seeing those healthy balls of flesh, especially if they were uncovered, simply made him want to drool!

Pein watched Hinata sit on her bed after turning off the lights.

She sighed.

"Goodnight, Pein-san," she murmured.

Their eyes were locked and Hinata couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor robot. He was giving her a look that was equivalent to the puppy one from early. The full moon that peeked in through the sheer curtains was the only light coming into the room, which increased the dramatic effect on the image before her eyes—half of his body was visible but the other half was a silhouette.

She couldn't help but ask.

"Is…is the floor too hard?"

Pein inwardly smirked with wickedness.

He just may have found her weak point.

"It is," he answered, maneuvering to get into a more comfortable spot.

Her teeth clenched together.

She couldn't let him sleep down there after that!

"Do you want to…"

She was too afraid to finish her sentence.

"We can switch place," she said.

That was safer.

"Let's sleep together."

He almost smirked at her flushed cheeks.

Her eyes followed him as he stood up, mouth gaped.

"Um…I, uh…don't, uh—"

"Something wrong?" he asked, scooting her over to make space.

Before Hinata knew it, she was closer to the window with Pein under the same covers as her. This was too risky and she might just have a heart attack. Here she was, in her pajamas (half of them anyway), in her bed, sharing one large comforter with a boxers-only-wearing android that was a peeper! At least, she thought he was. Maybe she was overreacting; maybe he wasn't looking at her chest and was just trying to get something off her collar.

As dumb as it sounded, Hinata made herself believe that lame excuse.

It was the only way she would survive through the night.

"Okay?" he asked the shaking Hinata.

When they had lain down, Pein automatically wrapped his arms around his meek love to bring her as close as possible. He could tell she was trying to neighbor the window but he refused to let that happen. Now they shared a bed and a pillow! Pein just wished Neji could see this, then the bastard could probably die from shock.

That was _one_ of the robot's desires.

The others?

Her whole being began to burn when he nuzzled his face on the nape of her neck, sending chills down her spine from the coldness of the piercings on his face.

"I'm f-fine…"

She was lying.

Downstairs, Neji marched back and forth in front of his uncle's den, waiting to have a word with him. He's been waiting for the longest and this Hyuga couldn't take it anymore! He shouldn't have to wait for anything when he had everything going for him! He will always and forever have good grades. He had perfect attendance—disregarding today. Well, he was never in a fight!

Disregarding today.

Pein. Ruined. Everything.

"Neji," Hiashi glaringly called.

The sophomore stopped pacing at his uncle's voice.

"Uncle—"

"Stop."

Neji huffed and puffed averting his eyes.

Hiashi shook his head.

The teen began walking into the room but stopped when his guardian glowered.

"I told you that you are not allowed in here," the older brunette scolded.

"But Hinata was just in here the other night…?"

They were having quality time too.

"Your point is…"

Neji just backed off before he got into trouble.

"Uh, Hiashi, I wanted to speak with you about Pein."

"Don't you mean the _assaulter_?" he mocked.

The younger Hyuga's eyes gleamed.

"So you realize now…?!"

"Neji," he said with hatred, "You're _sick_, aren't you?"

"What? I'm just fine."

"I don't think you understand…"

Hiashi sat up straight in his chair, his face plastered with seriousness.

"Pein is staying, whether you like it or not. Unless, of course, he doesn't fulfill his duties."

"Duties?"

The parent glared at his nephew.

"He's helping around the house," he irritatingly stated, "Listen more."

Neji totally forgot that Hiashi made a deal with Pein.

"And if he doesn't follow through?"

"He has to leave."

Neji smirked evilly.

This was perfect.

"Are you finished?" Hiashi asked.

His nephew nodded.

"Good, go to sleep," he said, "You're grounded."

The student abruptly stopped.

"E-excuse me…?!"

"For two weeks."

"What…what for?"

"For rolling your eyes at me. Now leave."

Neji left before another two weeks were added.

His uncle was such a hard-ass.

But it comes with _good parenting_.

--

The bright sun shined down on the rear of the Hyuga residence.

Hinata slowly left her slumber, and tried to jump back at the extra person in her bed but she couldn't. She looked up and saw a peacefully sleeping Pein hovering over her. She let out a small laugh at his parted lips, which resulting in him tightening his gentle embrace. His chin nestled on her soft hair and he smirked in his sleep at the peachy scent. Her cheeks became rosy at the odd feeling and a coy smile emerged.

Felt kind of good being held.

"Hinata-sama," the redhead murmured.

This robot was feeling good this morning! That was the best sleep he'll probably ever have. Best sleep and best dream! It only had two stars: him and his darling. No Neji, no Kiba, and hardly any clothes. The dream was such a tease too because it just cut off when the stuff was getting good. Dammit! At least he was well rested now, but a little backed up.

Actually, he was backed up a lot.

It was a miracle that Hinata didn't find out yet.

"Pein-san," she called quietly, "Are you awake?"

"Hm."

Hinata started to stretch her stiff legs from her long sleep and Pein loosened his hold on her so she could do so, and creases formed in her brow with a confused expression at a hard object sliding against her stomach as it awkwardly lifted her shirt. She thought it was a bottle of some sort, but that was nonsense. She began to curiously feel around for the item with her hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked with intense interest, feeling her hand move under the covers.

"I'm sorry, I just felt this—"

The android inhaled ecstasy and Hinata went bug-eyed at what she grasped onto.

She went pale and instantly removed her had when she saw him lewdly smirking at her.

"P…Pein-san?" she shakily called.

He skillfully climbed onto her and trapped her between his arms. Hinata sunk into her pillow as far as she could when she noticed that aberrant look in his scarlet eyes. It was early in the morning, the door was closed, and he had her trapped. She didn't know if her heart could take this.

The familiar burning feeling in her cheeks began as he tugged her pajamas' waistband.

"Pein-san…"

He ignored her and looked down at his active hand.

"Let's get you comfortable," he assured in a whisper.

He watched her eyes expand when he grabbed her underwear's waistband as well.

"All the way."

Rip!

"Pein-san!!"

Immediately, the door busted open and they both turned their heads to see Neji standing there with a bat in his hand. He was gripping it viciously with fire in his eyes as he walked in the room with machismo.

In shaky anger, he said, "Get. Off. My. Cousin."

Pein glared at life's mistake.

"Where did you get that bat?"

Neji and Pein let their staring contest diminish at the older voice. The sophomore turned his head and saw a stern-looking Hiashi standing in the doorway in his usual formal white robe with his arms folded.

"Hiashi," Neji called surprised.

The brunette gasped when his uncle snatched the weapon from his hand.

"Hia—"

"Three weeks."

"But Hiashi, Pein was—"

"We talked about this last night, now get ready for school."

He sighed and went back to his room.

"Psycho," The elder said under his breath.

Hiashi gave the redhead who was on top of his daughter a wary look.

"Hinata," he said slowly with suspicion, "Get ready for school."

She nodded as he walked away.

Pein reluctantly got off of her and the bed still narrowly staring towards the door. To him, Hiashi was now and forever a dick. Not just a regular dick, but a great big one, yet he had a small one. Pein squinted his eyes at the thought. Go figure.

"Pein-san."

His gloomy aura left while he faced his princess.

"Can you, um…"

She didn't want to sound rude.

And her eyes kept falling.

"I need to get dress…!"

Hinata let out a long exhale full of relief when he simply left and closed the door. She thought he was going to say it was okay or something. These last few…hours have been something. The only time she would be left alone would probably be when she was sleeping and even that wasn't promised with him! Hinata depressingly went over to her closet to get out her uniform while gripping a hold of her torn clothing.

She didn't hate school, but something else.

Kakashi Hatake was the new principal at Hatake High School; he just got the position from his father when Hinata became a freshman. He was a mysterious and handsome man—or so she heard. Rumor has it that he's also a total pervert and requested for the school to redesign the girls' school uniform, namely the bottoms. Hinata still remembered Neji's expression when he first saw the skirt on her. He started pointing yelling about how the skirt was inappropriate, but was cut off by her father who smacked him over the head with a sour stare. Hinata still remembered what her father said too.

"Stop pointing at my daughter, Neji. Two more weeks."

She never understood what her father was talking about when he mentioned "weeks" with Neji.

It must've been how much longer he had to clean the entire house.

"Are you serious, Neji?" Hiashi asked with annoyance.

"Yes, I'm going to take a shower now…"

His guardian squinted his eyes.

"Don't get an attitude."

"I wasn't—"

"Don't talk while I'm speaking."

"But Hiashi, you weren't—"

"Four weeks," he lashed out, "We can keep going with this."

Neji bit his tongue.

He glanced at the pendulum clock on the wall.

"You might have to go to school with a stench because you don't have much time," he stated, "You should've just took a shower last night like your cousins. What were you doing with all that wasted time?"

"I was trying to speak with you."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes.

"I refuse to have a liar under this roof."

"Hiashi—"

"I was in my study all last night and never heard you knock once."

"I did, but you told me to wait."

"Are you doing drugs, Neji?"

"What! Of course not!"

"Then why do you lie to my face…?!"

"Hiashi, you're wasting my time—"

Neji immediately shut his mouth seeing his uncle's glare intensify.

"I'll…I'll go take my shower now," he said and continued heading to the bathroom.

"Neji," Hiashi hissed.

The high schooler gulped.

"Yes?"

"Another week."

Neji's mouth dropped as he turned to see his uncle depart down the stairs. That was five weeks of punishment! Was he insane?! Neji would tell his father, but every time he would speak with his old man he'd lecture him lightly about how he shouldn't mess up his chance at a great future just because he can't stay out of trouble. He never knew what his father was talking about.

The Hyuga furrowed his brow at the locked door.

He knocked on it twice gently.

Pein slightly rolled his eyes at the bother at the door and pulled up his partially removed boxers with wet hands. He didn't know how much longer he could take that stiffness; it was a little more than very uncomfortable, especially when he walked. So, he used icy cold water to get rid of it. The situation was painful, and unpleasant, but at least now he wouldn't scare Hinata away.

He raised both eyebrows.

On the other hand, that could be his favorite person at the door.

"Hinata-sama…?"

He kept his fingers crossed.

"Pein," Neji called from the other side scowling, "It's Neji."

"Go away," he instantly retorted.

"Get out. I have to take a shower."

He refused to answer.

Neji banged on the door several times.

"What are you doing in there?"

No answer.

"Pein—"

Suddenly, it hit him.

Pein wasn't going to the bathroom.

He was…

Neji crazily banged on the door again, but this time harder.

It echoed all the way downstairs, catching someone's attention.

"Pein! Stop what you're doing right—"

The redhead ceased the sophomore's hammering as he swung the door open fiercely, wearing a devious mask. Neji's ears rang at the sound of the toilet flushing. He knew what Pein was doing, and who he was thinking about when it happened. The robot strutted pass his enemy and could barely hold back his smirk as Neji closed the door after entering.

"Eh—ewww…!" Neji yelled from the bathroom.

Pein put tissues filled with white lotion on the floor.

Staying here was going to be fun.

* * *

Hiashi is insanely funny.

Pein is...PENIS!

(Goooo Sai!)

See you in 2/3 weeks!

Reviews are welcomed, like always ;]


	7. Written Sexual Advances

_Haha, I think some people got offended about what happens to Neji__…_

_[Sighs] Can't help you there because, apparently, I'm "messed up."_

_[Laughs] But in all seriousness, he'll get his revenge, so don't yell._

_Everyone's getting a tad "bashed", can't you people see?_

_By the way… [Burst Out Into Laughter]_

* * *

"What's wrong, Neji-sama?!" all his worshipers cried at once.

The high-class brunette ignored his groupies.

His uncle gave him another week of punishment!

"Hey, Hinata," Kiba greeted, running up to her.

She mentally sighed at seeing his school uniform.

"Hey, Kiba-kun," she replied.

The trio began to walk—wait, trio?

Kiba looked at the very uninterested android.

He pointed an inquisitive thumb at the redhead.

"What's he doing here?"

Pein secretively pulled Kiba towards him by his arm.

"Were you planning something with Hinata-sama?" he hissed silently.

Hinata only saw her best friend jerk backwards.

"Um, Kiba-kun," Hinata said, perplexed, "What's wrong?"

The shaky rebel slowly turned his pale features toward her.

"N-nothing…"

Satisfied, Pein let him go.

Now, the trio began walking into the school with all the other rushing students. They all, of course, shared the same look: green sweaters over white button ups and khaki pants or khaki pleated skirts with dress shoes. Pein, the only one who stood out in the crowd, began his devilish antics and pulled Hinata close by the hip whispering inappropriate sweet nothings in her ear as they continued towards the school. Hinata gulped and grabbed the chest of her shirt tightly, blushing to the highest extent. She turned in the direction Kiba was to see if he could help her but the Inuzuka was out of sight.

"Pein-san," she pleaded, trying to push him away but she was nowhere near as strong as him.

He smirked at her fighting him; he liked it rough.

"You—"

"Excuse me!" an annoyed girl shouted.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san!!"

To Hinata's relief, Pein paused his sexy flirting and turned to the controversy ahead of them. He noticed an appealing pink-haired girl scowling at this poor boy. She had two cronies behind her helping with the glare: a very pale boy and a glasses-wearing girl.

"I'm so—"

"Don't talk to Sakura-chan," Sai deadpanned.

The boy nodded and ran away with his tail between his legs.

Sakura flipped her shoulder-length locks and strutted with posh down the school hallway. She smirked as all the boys, the popular and unpopular ones, watched her with dreamy eyes. This happened all the time and she adored it. There was never ever a guy that didn't give her a second glance—except for today. Sakura's good glow dropped at an un-uniformed redhead groping an objecting girl she never seen before.

"Pein-san, stop…!"

He had no shame! Right in the middle of the hallway!

"Excuse me?" Sakura said politely.

Pein looked up innocently and moved his hand from under Hinata's skirt.

"H-hello, Sakura-san," Hinata said meekly, still embarrassed.

The freshman ignored her.

"Who are you?" she asked Pein.

And waited for him to answer.

For the longest time.

But nothing ever happened.

Five minutes had even gone by.

Hinata cleared her throat and said, "This is P—"

"Don't speak to Sakura-chan," Sai interrupted, "She's wasn't—"

"Don't speak to _her_," Pein seethed slowly.

He started unzipping the top of his backpack.

"That way," he finished, touching the cold metal inside.

Hinata went bug-eyed.

"Pein-san, please."

He growled at her demand and put his hands to his sides.

The cheerleader's ears perked.

"Pein, huh?" she said sexily.

The cheerleaders continued down the hallway at a single gesture from Sakura. She was still staring at the redhead and before turning the corner winked at him. Pein immediately grimaced and Hinata's mouth dropped. She realized the head cheerleader had a thing for her android! Well, _the_ android; he wasn't hers but still! She had every guy on her—besides Sai—and she wanted Pein! Her shoulders slumped.

"Is something wrong?" Pein asked his owner.

"Oh, um, nothing—"

"Hey, you two!" a teacher yelled. "Get to class before you're late."

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei," Hinata said, heading toward her shoe locker with Pein trailing behind.

During class, Hinata tried so desperately to listen, she really did, but couldn't. Thanks to Kiba making them skip school on only the seventh day made her really not want to work. Though, she did listen enough to find out that her teacher, Gai, was just rambling on about how they will succeed to the greatest extent with his help. Plus, she couldn't get over the awkwardness of a robot taking someone else's seat just to sit next to her. Pein tried more than once to talk to her but she wouldn't let him—neither would Gai.

"Something you want to share, you two?" he would ask.

Hinata shook her head and Pein just stared at him.

Soon, he found a perfect communication method.

Pen and paper.

"Hinata-sama," was the first thing he wrote on a blank piece of paper to try and catch her attention, which it did. She instantly caught on to what he was doing and smiled slightly as he handed her the pen. She took notice to his beautiful handwriting, pondering on whether it was because he was a piece of technology. "Yes," was her written response. He smirked at her smile and put down the question he's wanted to ask for the longest time: "What is your bra size?"

"Pein-san!" she whispered out loud.

"Shh!"

She winced at Gai's hush.

She mouthed out an apology before looking back down at her desk. Hinata tried to pay attention for the rest of the lecture but Pein continued to poke at her side to get her to look his way, and each prod made a bigger smile develop on her face. She stopped the android by picking up the pen and writing down her surrender. The freshman sighed and shamefully pushed the paper towards him while hiding her face in her hand. Pein nearly grinned at her answer and glanced from the reply to her chest numerous times.

"D" sounded about right.

Pein continued to ask his desired question, making Hinata feel even more uncomfortable each time. His questions were out of line: What color underwear are you wearing? What type? Can I touch your breasts? Now? What about now?

Hinata had to put a stop to this.

She was too on edge.

"Let's talk about something else, Pein-san," she wrote down and smiled at him. He looked a bit upset but agreed—she was very thankful. There wasn't any type of communication between them for some time. Pein didn't really have anything to talk about that wasn't…perverted. The only question he wanted to ask—but didn't—was, "Can we go to the bathroom?"; he knew she wouldn't want him to. Suddenly, he thought of the perfect plan, but Hinata beat him to the pen before he could pick it up. She asked if he was okay. His reply was a smirk and question of innocence: "Let's get ice cream after school."

Hinata smiled brightly and nodded with approval.

From the beginning until the time it was lunch, everyone had their eyes on Hinata—well, the non-freshman _man_ next to her. They all figured that he didn't go to this school since he didn't have on the required uniform but jeans and a tee shirt. They knew he wasn't a teacher because were sure that teachers weren't allowed to have all those piercings.

Inevitably, a big mouth got to a strict superior.

Gai turned to a knock on the classroom door.

"What is it, Asuma?"

The bearded man turned his gaze to the oddball of the students.

"Young man," he said.

It was very futile. Pein wasn't even paying any attention to the teacher. The only thing that had his interest was the beauty in front of him. They didn't even really notice all the stares since they were writing back and forth the whole time. Pein realized his mistress loved it when he was chaste. Right after he asked that question about the ice cream, she's been smiling at him. They even began to eat lunch together form her bento when the lunch bell rung. Right now, he was trying to decide on which sushi roll he wanted with his hand on Hinata's thigh. She assumed it was a harmless act since he was slightly leaning over the desk.

"Young man."

Pein and Hinata peered up at the looming teacher.

"Asuma-sensei," Hinata voiced nervously.

"Hinata," he said, "Who is this?"

The teacher frowned at the hand on Hinata's leg.

"Well…"

She glanced at him.

"This is Pein."

"I never saw him before…"

"Well, it's because he doesn't go here."

"I figured much—Pein, you have to come with me to the office."

The redhead calmly looked at the older man like he had five heads.

"I said to come with me," he repeated with more bass.

Pein blinked and sighed deeply; Asuma grinned with triumph.

"I want this one," he said to Hinata, pointing at the sushi with salmon.

"I'm sorry, Asuma-sensei," Hinata apologized for Pein's defiance.

The teacher glared at the disobedient fellow and stormed out.

"Pein-san," Hinata called, slightly disappointed.

"Hm?"

"I think you should go to the office."

His face turned serious as he swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Why is that?" he replied.

Hinata gave him compassionate eyes.

**--**

The robot snarled to himself and entered the room that had the label "Office" on the door. Hinata was lucky he loved her to death or else he wouldn't have come here under her request. She said that he "should go to the office just in case"; she explained that Asuma was a nice person but only when he wanted to be. She had seen plenty of people get in serious trouble under his wrath.

"Pein?"

The redhead looked over to where the voice came and rolled his eyes.

Oh no.

Kiba grinned at the humanoid taking a seat next to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Pein sighed and mimicked, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Kiba pointed to his loafers.

"I refused to put on the school's slippers."

"So simple," the android retorted silently.

"What did you say?"

Pein turned his head away.

"Inuzuka-san," the secretary called.

She shook her head at him.

"The vice principal is ready for you…again."

Kiba nodded and happily walked into the small room.

"Oh, it's you."

Pein looked up and seen the same bearded man from earlier.

"Hope you came to see the principal, because he's waiting for you."

Pein watched Santa Claus walk out the exit door with scornful eyes while getting up and heading towards the biggest room in the office. When he entered, he felt the strangest sensation overcome his body. It was a mixture of pure desire and mysterious tranquility. The sun bounced off the dull exotic colors of the walls, giving him chills. It was like the whole ambiance of this place was…sheer perversion.

He was at home!

"Pein."

The pierced android looked over to the desk at the far end of the room, seeing a silver-headed man who looked like he was in his mid to late twenties. He had an expressionless look on his face that gave him a cool aura. A fringe of his hair covered his left eye, though you could clearly see the scar over it and its color—red, the other being a deep inky color; Pein assumed he had complete heterochromia. He wore a surgical mask over his mouth. Pein walked over to his desk.

"Yo," he said composedly.

Pein narrowed his eyes, but it went unnoticed.

"Have a seat."

Kakashi straightened up his name plate on the expensive wood desk as Pein took a seat on the luxurious chair.

The principal took a deep breath.

"Pein—"

"How do you know my name?"

"Asuma wrote you up."

He glanced down at the paper in front of him.

"You supposedly have three detentions."

"I don't go here."

He looked him up and down.

"I realized."

A long silence came over them. Pein took the time to think about Hinata and her status in this school. She was a new entry, a freshman—fresh meat. He pushed the naughty thoughts away just for a second and focused on his future goals…with her.

"So," Kakashi started, "I have to call the police—"

"I want to enroll here…!"

The robot said this with twinkles in his eyes.

He knew what he was doing was for the greater good!

Kakashi, however, disagreed.

The head teacher gave him another once-over.

"Aren't you a little old…?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…you look like you're finishing college."

"Enroll me," he demanded, ignoring the insult.

"Whatever," he said, shrugging lightly.

He really wished he didn't have to take over this school just to be rich.

He didn't know the first thing about being a good principal.

"I'll put you in the senior class—"

"I want to be a freshman."

"What? You're _too_ old."

"Enroll me," he repeated, and again ignored the insult.

Kakashi squinted his eyes.

"Fine," he said, "But in return…"

Pein waited for his request.

"You have to make the American football team!!"

* * *

_I put American football to be specific :]_

_Review please._

_See you soon._


	8. Are You Serious?

_Pein has, like, three different eye colors! (blue, red, gray)_

_I'm sticking with red. . ._

_Haha, "enroll me". . ._

_That was a good one, wasn't it?_

_^^v_

* * *

"I hope everything's okay," Hinata muttered, staring absentmindedly at the analog clock. She was staring to worry about Pein; when he left for the principal's office, he never came back and she wasn't sure if he was anymore. She started to think that maybe he was getting arrested as she sat there doing nothing. That's what the school would do, right?! Arrest him?! She covered her face slowly with both hands — this was all her fault. She should have just told him to stay home with her father until school let out. Now he was going to be the first and only android behind bars. Her eyes began to tear as she whispered, "Oh no. . ."

"Can you stop that?!"

Hinata left her brooding reverie and looked to her left, seeing her flanking classmate scowling at her. He furrowed his brow and scoffed before spitting out, "Will you stop talking to yourself? It's creeping me out!!"

With broadened eyes, flushed cheeks, and a hung head, she murmured a quick apology. She didn't know she was being that loud. Great, now she felt guilty and mortified — life was just getting _better and better_. She let her head fell on the desk, making a loud thumping noise. Some people in the class — the nosy people in the class — turned to look at her now as she sat pitifully, sulking. A few, namely the closest ones to her desk, thought they saw blood trickle from beneath her dark locks but they didn't try to check up on her, too afraid of getting sucked into that dark cloud floating above her. She was having a hell of a day. . .already. A few seconds later, Kiba came strolling in. He yelled "Hinata!" roughly raucous and her head immediately hauled up. He pulled up a seat and took one of her sushi rolls.

"This sucks," he sighed before eating the food.

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

He opened his mouth to start his rant on how the school threatened him by BODILY HARM if he didn't put on those damned provided school slippers, he'd be sentenced to death by the harsh guillotine!! Well, sent home with a referral — but he haltered his actions and cocked an eyebrow with an awkward expression. Hinata blankly responded, "What is it?"

He pointed towards her and asked, "Is. . .is that blood?"

She squeaked and quickly started rubbing her forehead. Her face went pale and her eyes dropped. "Umm. . ."

Suddenly, Kiba caught sight of a mini storm cloud sneaking out the opened window.

". . .I saw Pein in the office," he said lightly, trying to switch the subject.

Her mood was uplifted by the topic. "Is he still there?!" she asked — sort of in a gentle yell.

He jerked his head back. Why did she sound so worried?

"I. . ." He blinked repeatedly in confusion. "I think so."

Hinata had to admit, she was very unsatisfied with that answer and he knew it. And as he was getting mentally attacked by her cheerless expressions and dismayed smiles, he started to wonder where exactly the android was. Kiba automatically figured a mile away from the big house, and he didn't care either. Actually, he was joyous over the fact that the crazy robot was going to be put away! Ever since he came into the picture, it felt like Hinata wasn't listening to him all the way anymore. Pein's obsession with her was starting to cloud her eyes and Kiba knew it even if she didn't. And, yes, the Inuzuka knew Hinata would be sad — well, he knew now — but she'd get over it after awhile and start following him again! Kiba sighed exhaustedly and covered his face with his forearm as Hinata continued to stare at the door. He felt like he was losing his sanity.

However, the same person who sought after nearly everything that Kiba desired didn't think he was going insane. Evidently, he felt like he was walking on sunshine! Once Neji found out that that redheaded son of a bitch was sent to the office because of his individuality, he cheered from within. Now, Neji was only hoping for the best: sending the android to prison and getting exiled. Yup, that was the perfect dream, and Neji couldn't stop thinking about how things would get so much better for Hinata and him. He smirked evilly to himself walking down the hall, returning from the lavatory. He couldn't wait, and soon, the prince of the school would be happy once again. Then, a tall man walked by — and not dressed like a teacher. Neji stopped in his tracks with balled fist, trembling.

"Shit. . ." He dug his nails into his palm.

Pein proudly turned to his highness's ugly cousin, wanting to hold the grin of all grins but kept his emotions concealed. However, a tiny yet sinister smirk still materialized. Neji gained slight composure and whipped around to face the nemesis and nearly shouted, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Pein stared, completely annoyed by the _bastard's_ presence. "You followed us when we came here," he said wittily. "Don't be foolish."

"F. . .followed you?!" He was confounded! What the hell was he talking about?

"Yes, _followed_," he said lividly. What part of the word "stalker" didn't he get?

"Are you simpleminded?" He sort of tilted his head briefly, and then shrugged. "I'm not surprised."

"Why you—"

Wait a minute. . .something, a big something, didn't seem right. Neji's abhorrence converted to confusion. He started to think about how Pein was dressed. He's definitely not a teacher — thankfully — and he's definitely not a student. . .then why was he wearing the school's uniform? He had the khaki pants, the school slippers, and the green sweater vest with the white long-sleeved button up underneath; Neji didn't get it, he wasn't a student! Well, he wasn't supposed to be. His transparent eyes widened when Pein showed him a pompous sneer and snorted before walking away coolly with his hands in his pockets. Right then and there, Neji passed out.

"Neji-sama, no!!" his cronies raved, going to his rescue.

Pein continued to set off to find his love. He couldn't wait to see her face once she saw him in the school uniform and he was even more excited when she would see that they were in the same class; all and all, he couldn't wait to sit next to her, walk her to and from school with, look up her skirt, and touch those thighs. Yeah, life was going to be good ― but only if he could find that damn room! There were so many doors in this hallway that she could be in any of them! But he wouldn't give up, and by the time he started his quest, the bell for the afternoon classes went off.

"Everyone, sit in your seats," Gai said, gleaming.

Kiba returned to his seat with dread, which was right in front of Hinata's. This was bullshit! All they did was sit there in silence worrying about Pein. Well, she was anyway. He just sat and watched, very bored and distraught. Kiba wanted to tell her about a plan he had against the school, but he forgot it now. He slumped his shoulders and rested his chin in the palm of his hand; Pein's existence was pissing him off.

"Will you move that thing?!" the annoyed classmate pestered.

"I-I'm sorry. . ." Hinata tried moving Pein's huge, heavy tripod bag, but it was futile; the thing was too heavy.

"Hurry up!"

Kiba snarled and turned around saying, "Shut up, bastard! It's not even bothering you!"

The blonde sucked his teeth. "Stay out of this, you soft-core punk!"

Zing! Right to the pride!

The Inuzuka turned red with fury and shouted, "What?! I just robbed a―"

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata called, halting his words.

"Hey, less talking more moving!"

She winced at his voice. "I'm sorry, I. . .I just can't move it. . ."

His grey eyes got bigger forcefully. He slowly said, "Then try harder―"

"Leave her alone."

The whole class turned to the doorway at the man's voice. There stood a pure redhead, with a flat demeanor, charming looks, and piercing eyes glued right on the situation with the only Hyuga in the classroom. And those eyes weren't happy, but of course they wouldn't be. Not with his dearest getting attacked by some impatience asshole. He walked over to the scene and said, "Get up."

"Who?" the blonde arrogantly asked. He looked around with wit and chuckled. "You've got to be kidding me?"

The humanoid swiftly opened a compartment on his bag and whipped out a simply handgun, pressing it right against the student's forehead ― right in the middle. The freshman's impudence immediately left and was replaced with pure horror; everyone could see it on his sweating face. He started to shake when he saw the killer's intent in the man's eyes.

"I'm not," Pein answered. "Now, stop shaking. . ."

"What the?!" Gai yelled. He stopped writing the lesson on the board and turned towards the problem. The bushiness of his brows slightly covered his eyes when he rumpled his forehead. "What's going on here? Is that a. . .gun?!"

Pein and his pray turned to the teacher. "It's a water gun," the redhead said coolly, then slowly cocked the weapon.

"Shit!" the boy screamed. He rapidly darted out the room.

The android smirked and took his new seat, staring at his beloved. She was giving him an uneasy look.

When Gai turned back around to the class room, he noticed the boy was missing. "Where did Abe-san go?"

"The infirmary," Kiba politely responded.

"Okay, but he's missing out on something great!" He gave Pein a weird look. "Who are you?"

"A new student," Pein said with apathy.

Hinata quickly turned to him. He was a new student? She thought the school was going to call the cops on him, not enroll him! Yes, she was very relieved but this was so sudden. And now he was going to be her new neighbor in class? How did he get in the same class as her, anyway? The principal didn't say anything about his age?

"Okay," the teacher said, "then we have to find you a seat. . ."

"That's unnecessary. I'll take this one."

"Sorry, new guy, but that seat belongs to―"

"I have a note from the principal."

"What?"

Pein, irritated, got up and gave the teacher the note before sitting back down. Gai couldn't believe his eyes when he read the note: _Please allow the new student, Pein (last name not given), to sit next to Hinata Hyuga in class_. Gai almost thought it was a fake until he saw the head's signature below the small note and next to the smaller note written in the corner of the page about how he didn't know why Pein wanted to be so close to the Hyuga.

"Um. . .okay. Class, welcome the new student, Pein-san. . ."

Everyone was a bit scared of him, after that little stunt, but the student behind him mustered up all the courage she had. "Welcome to our school, Pein-kun," she said. "Umm, so what school did you transfer from?"

He ignored her. Why couldn't she just mind her own business and leave him to refinedly gawk at his sweetheart across from him. And, yes, he was making Hinata feeling uncomfortable on purpose. She was even cuter that way.

"Okay, class," Gai hollered. "Back to the lesson!"

And they did ― besides the girls around Hinata. Each and every one of them was so amazed with the fact that this new student was staring her down like she was his favorite dessert. He was so handsome, yet he was ogling the most overlooked girl in school. Actually, he was making her more noticed now and Hinata could feel all the eyes on the back of her head. Why were they staring at her ― and Pein was still staring at her! He needed to, though ― to get those embarrassing events out of his head. Before he found the room she was in, he made an entrance in about ten other ones. It was truly mortifying, even for him.

"Hinata!" the girl behind her called in a whisper. "Hinata!"

The Hyuga gulped and slowly looked over her shoulder. "Y-yes?"

Her classmate winked at her and glanced at Pein with a smile. "I think the new guy has a thing for you!"

She blushed and looked at Pein, who continued to gaze her way ― he was freaking her out. She wondered why the people around them were acting as if she didn't speak to him throughout all the morning classes. Was she that unnoticeably?

"So, the project will be due in two weeks. And only two to a group!" Gai notified. "Good luck."

Hinata widened her eyes; did she miss the whole listen?

"We should have skipped today." Kiba sighed and turned his chair around towards Hinata's desk. "Let's do the project on Yeats; there's a lot of information on him."

Kiba cocked an appalled eyebrow when her desk started slowly moving to the right, away from him and towards Pein. When the two desks touched, the robot sent an agonizing glare his way. "She's my partner," he deadpanned.

"No, she's not," Kiba corrected.

His glare toughened. "Do you really want to do this?"

"We're always partners!" he roared back. Kiba was getting tired of this android's obsessive nature with her!

"Not anymore," he replied calmly.

The Inuzuka sucked his teeth, baring fangs. "This is stupid!"

"You _are_ stupid."

They both turned to her and synchronized, "Who do you want?"

Hinata widened her eyes. "W-what?"

"Hinata," Kiba informed, "who's your best friend?!"

"Um, you are―"

"Hinata-sama," Pein interrupted. They made eye contact and he placed his hand on her upper thigh. She blushed while he showed a hidden smirk. His voice sank to an undertone.

"Who can make you feel good?"

Kiba's mouth dropped at the comment. Hinata felt her heart pick up its speed with big, scared eyes.

""You're a. . .sick pervert!" the freshman yelled. The class was conversing about the project, so they didn't hear his _sweet talk_, and he was very offended of that weird comment. He wasn't perverted, just. . ._very loving_. Unexpectedly, Kiba went to push his hand off of her leg, but Pein quickly reacted with simply pushing away his and gripping up the brunette's shirt collar. He brought his face closer to his and clenched his jaw visibly.

"Pein-san!" Hinata called in fear, leaving her seat. She was beginning to try to remove the android's hand away from her friend, until he spoke.

"I'll only tell you this once," he hissed. "No one touches me. . ."

Pein dropped him instantly and smirked at his mistress. "Besides you," he reminded. He was happy with her relieved face, but she was only happy he didn't do any serious damage to Kiba, who continued to give the redhead the evil eye. Pein caught on and returned it viciously.

"Guys, please. . ." They didn't listen to her. She hoped they wouldn't kill each other ― well, she hoped Pein didn't kill Kiba.

"This is pretty bad," the teacher muttered to himself, counting the students. "There's an uneven number. . ." Gai got the class's attention once again and informed them. He said, "There's going to be a group of three."

"Gai-sensei!" Hinata modestly exclaimed with her hand in the air.

"Yes, Hyuga-san?"

"We'll be the three. . ." She pointed to the two boys around her and herself.

He grinned. "Great! Problem solved."

She sighed, but blanched when seeing Pein and Kiba lunge for each other's neck.

"Kiba-kun! Pein-san!"

―――

"See ya later, Hinata!" Kiba yelled, grinning.

Her smile of departure turned to a frown when he and the robot next to her sent one another a glare. After what happened in class, she knew they would hate each other. . .for almost ever. She was happy that Pein stopped when he did, though, or else she wouldn't have a best friend anymore. The android's grip on Kiba was too tight for her or even Gai to get off ― the whole class was going through panic at the scene of the fight, but it all stopped when Hinata wrapped her arms around Pein's waist, putting all her strength into pulling him away. The robot converted to his _other side_, released Kiba, turned around in her arms and lightly fell on her, purposely; just to feel her body against his ― but she didn't know that. She figured that she surprised him, which made him turn around and lose his balance. And he only squeezed her breast because. . .he was trying to see if her heartbeat was. . .okay?

"Let's go," Pein said.

She quit musing. "O-oh, okay."

They were headed to the ice cream parlor, just as planned. Kiba would have come but his dad needed him to help out around the house since his mother and sister were getting ready for a hunting trip for the weekend. She has never really spoken to his father, but she knew that he was fond of hers. Before they left school, however, Kiba boldly asked the cheerleading team when they were having tryouts again; he really wanted Hinata to make it. They said the week after Halloween, since they would be losing some people due to winter track. Pein was lucky this time.

"H-here you go," the owner said shakily. "Two. . .ice cream cones."

Pein glared at the worker and put on a smirk for his babe when he returned back to the bench they were occupying. He passed the cone with strawberry ice cream to her, keeping his vanilla. He never tasted ice cream before but with the way she started immediately licking it, it looked pretty good. Well, she looked good during those actions.

She stopped. "Uh, Pein-san, how much did it cost?" Did he even have money?

"New customers get free ice cream," he replied blankly.

"Oh. . ." He watched her attentively as she continued consuming the ice cream, and slipped the persuasive weapon into his bag next to him.

"Pein-san?" She stopped eating her ice cream again and pointed to his with her free hand. "Um, you're ice cream is melting. . ." She felt so greedy.

He raised his brow in recognition and gave his a scrutinizing taste. He grimaced vaguely; it wasn't that good.

Hinata frowned at his disapproved face. "Do you like it?" she shamefully asked. She felt bad. Maybe they should've gotten food instead.

"No," he blatantly answered. He cut his eyes over at hers. "Let me try yours."

"Uh, o-okay, but―wait! Please wait!"

Pein paused with only a few seconds away from osculating with an annoyed look. She shakily showed him the cone in her hand beside them and moved her head away from his immeasurably. "Um, h-here you go. . ."

He mentally sighed; he knew when to take a hint. He backed away slowly but faltered when his ice cream _slipped_ out of his hands and landed right on her skirt.

"Uh!" she peeped, cold slightly touch her. She looked up from the mess on her clothes and saw the android's inoffensive face and gave him a small smile saying it was okay; she wasn't mad. She threw the cone away in the close at hand trashcan.

"I'll just get some napkins." He stopped her with a gesture of his hand.

"Just. . ."

She looked confused; did she hear him correctly? The rest was in sort of a whisper. "Forgive me, but I didn't hear you," she said calmly.

He showed a smirk, and her eyes broadened. She recognized that smirk!

"Just take off your skirt," he repeated, still in a whisper.

Her eyes followed his experienced hands to her zipper and grabbed them before they could undo it. "Pein-san, wait!"

"There's no one here." He checked their surroundings again and lifted her legs up on the bench and inched near her face.

She inched away again and placed her hands against his chest to push him away since he was now hovering over her. "Wait! I think we should―"

The humanoid took the time to unzip her skirt and indulged himself with her stunned expression. He knew she was hinting, but just refused to take it. He easily straddled her on the bench, feeling her struggle underneath him and watched with amusement. Hinata soon tiredly gave up and just looked at him with pleading eyes but he already lost it. The calm Pein was not in her presence right now but, instead, the amorous one ― his expression told it all; the robot looked like a dog going after its most wanted ball. He materialized a blissful smile for her and she watched, in slow motion, as he started unbuckling his belt. Was. . .she going to get raped?

"Pein-san. . ." She called him with a terrified tone and he displayed to her what she believed to be a trace of the original one: exasperation.

"Fine," he responded and she thought she was free ― until he quickly flipped it around and she ended on top of him, by force. Again, she tried getting away from his grasp, now on her wrist, but she promptly gave up; her strength will never be remotely close to his. He was smirking again and it was starting to scare her, the worst had to be coming up. And it was, since he tried to indicate he wanted her to undo his pants for him by pressing her hands against his lower abdomen. She gulped.

"Pein-san," she said nervously, "I can't do this. . ."

Yes, she was giving in! "No one's around," he assured.

"But. . .we can't. . ."

She turned scarlet red when he licked his lips for moisture and softly tugged her arms to bring her closer to his face. He looked into her eyes with a devilish twinkle in his red orbs, now half-lidded. _This_ is all he's been thinking about all day, and he couldn't wait for _this_ to happen. Because he knew, when it does happen, she'll getting use to _it_ and start loving him more then he already knew she did ― mostly his body; he already knew she couldn't love him anymore as a person ― if she did, she would probably explode.

"Hey!" a man's voice yelled. "You two!"

People were _always_ getting in the way ― DAMMIT!

Both students turned to see a policeman.

"Cut it out!" he shrilled. "This is a public area!" He scoffed and said before walking away, "Get a room!"

The robot immediately sat up and gave Hinata a serious look. She blinked. "W-what is it?"

"We should," he said, referring to the cop's comment. She took a deep sigh.

"I think we should. . .go home now."

Which they did. Pein doubted that the cop wasn't going to walk back around to see if they were still there, so he fastened his pants as she did her skirt and the too walked home. The sun was beginning to set and Hinata was happy that they would make it in time just for curfew and to cook dinner ― she was also happy that Pein didn't go all the way through with his plans but, then again, maybe he didn't plan to. And the way he kept looking at her on the way home gave her notions and chills ― but good notions and chills; _warm_ notions and chills ― then again, with him, she could be totally wrong. Besides Hinata asking him what he wanted for dinner, they didn't talk the entire travel. He was happy with the quiet, though, and was pissed as hell when Neji started as soon as they walked through the door.

"Why are you home so late?" Neji interrogated his cousin.

"We stopped for ice cream. . ."

He gave them skeptical glances. "How did you pay for it?"

"Don't answer him," Pein said and issued her towards the kitchen. Neji growled underneath his breath.

"Welcome home," Hiashi greeted. He was reading the newspaper while Hanabi watched the TV. "Takeout is in the oven."

"Thank you," Hinata said nicely. Pein glared at him. The two went into the kitchen and immediately was greeted by an unsatisfied Neji right behind them. Pein huffed and puffed at the annoyance and wonder why he was up their asses! Before Pein could say a smart remark, Neji commented on the stain on Hinata's skirt.

"What's that on your skirt?"

"Me," Pein responded.

The Hyuga felt his eye twitch with disgust. He couldn't be serious!!

Hinata didn't understand the robot's reply. "It's. . .ice cream," she murmured, perplexed.

Neji noticeably calmed down and lowered at the android. "You're sick. . ."

"Believe what you want." Pein smirked at his expressive response.

They all returned to the tea room with a plate in their hands. Hinata sat opposite of her father and sister, and so did Pein just so he could be next to dearest. Neji was forced to sit adjacent to the devil since he took the seat Neji usually sat in ― that bastard!

Soon, the robot secretively started his _touchy_ underneath-the-table antics again but, this time, they didn't go unnoticed.

"Hinata," Hiashi called sternly, still looking at his newspaper.

She swallowed with her cheeks already ruddy. "Y-yes?"

"Sit across from your cousin."

The redhead furrowed his brow. Was that fool trying to move her away from him? Hinata gave Pein a sorry look and muttered an apology before getting up with her plate and moving farther from him and beside her father. She was a bit relieved that she could now eat without him touching her legs every five seconds. The android looked away from his beloved and to her father, almost cracking when he saw the parent staring at him with narrowed eyes ― warning eyes.

Pein hung his head to hide his face and growled; he couldn't wait to kill him.

_Seriously_.

* * *

_Wow. . ._

_I'm wondering where Pein gets his logic from. . ._

_Yes! Finally! Someone is catching on to him!_

_^^d_

_Review please._


	9. Are You Afraid of the Dark?

_Haha, remember that show. . ._

_No one actually gets hurt in here, guys!_

_What kind of person would that make me?_

_^^v_

-**break**-

Eat it! Just _eat it!_

Hiashi scowled at the oatmeal's smell. Hinata definitely didn't make this; it looked as bad as it smelled: horrible. He figured it was probably Neji trying to cook.

"Imbecile," he hissed, taking his newspaper and himself out the tea room.

Pein glared at his rival walking out the room from behind the doorway he was hiding behind. Damn it ― he wished he knew how to cook! There had to be a way to get that bastard! The robot sighed angrily and was about to reveal his hiding spot but haltered when he heard footsteps coming. He stayed concealed. Neji calmly walked in the room, looked down at the steaming bowl, and picked it up carefully thinking Hinata had made him breakfast before she went out to the store. She was too adorable! It didn't smell anything like her cooking and looked nothing like it, but he would eat it anyway to show how much he cared.

"Don't eat that," Pein advised, walking towards the sophomore.

Neji scoffed and stirred the hot cereal, preparing to eat it while scrunching up his face. It smelled toxic.

The robot pretended to be upset. "Fine."

The brunette watched him leaved then put a spoonful into his mouth.

Immediately, his eyes went big.

Walking to the vestibule, Pein paused at a loud thud. Sounded like a body falling.

"I'm back," Hinata said while entering the warm house. She was startled by Pein's presence but smiled. "Hi, Pein-san."

He gave the shopping bag in her hand a discomfit look. "Only one?"

"Well, no, but―"

"Here you go, Hinata." A nonchalant Kiba treaded through the door with two more bags.

Now, the android was very annoyed.

"What is _he_ doing here?"

"Oh, I bumped into Kiba-kun at the market." She smiled appreciatively at him. "Thank you."

Kiba Inuzuka: what a pest. Everywhere the android looked, there he was. Pein figured he could have stopped the bug from coming over if he had just went to the supermarket with his beloved! However, he thought that the demise of Hiashi Hyuga could have been accomplished on this lovely Halloween day. Alas, something got in his way: that parent was too smart for his own good. Pein knew if it was Neji he would have been out of the picture, but that Hiashi was always two steps ahead ― so, the redhead had to be ahead at least ten. But, he wasn't going to let that _scumbag_ deprive him of his happiness with the love from the girl of his dreams. . .though, he really wondered what the two classmates did while they were at the store. Anything could have happened without his supervision! It wasn't that he didn't trust Hinata, but he _did not_ trust that rebel. Immediately, fire appeared in Pein's eyes and his hate for the Inuzuka grew stronger.

"Hinata," Kiba called his best friend coolly, "we are not going out this year."

The android wished he didn't use those words, and knew he wasn't talking about dating. Hinata and he? Pein could almost laugh.

"Wha. . .what do you mean?" Pein's eyes bulged when he looked at her. Why was she blushing?!

His life. . .was over.

"Y'know, trick-or-treating." The freshman shook his head with displeasure. "We can't go this year."

"Oh," she replied, calming down, "but why not?"

He struck a pose and Pein glared at him. "Tonight, the school is hosting the Hatake High's Haunted House. . .!" He pointed a thumb at himself. "And I'm in it."

Though, he truly didn't want to make it scary. He wanted to make the haunted house as lame as ever so that nobody would ever think about going there again. His goal was to ruin the school's Halloween reputation and he was going to make sure of it, he just needed to put his plans in motion. Hinata gave the rebel a confusing looking, especially seeing the evil twinkle in his eyes.

"O-okay―"

"You're coming tonight, right?" he interrupted her with his question.

She glanced at Pein, who was discreetly looking at her boobs (luckily, it looked like he was looking down at her). "Um, Pein?"

His eyes slowly rose up as if under the influence. "Hmm?"

"Do you want to go to the haunted house tonight?"

"You don't have to," Kiba commented, "if you're _too_ scared."

The deep chuckle made him stare daggers at the brunette. That son of a bitch!

"I'll go," he growled, entering a staring contest with the freshman. Hinata sighed and took the two extra bags from Kiba and began heading to the kitchen to put the food away. This rivalry between them had to stop. They were okay in the beginning and she could never understand were the hatred came from. Yes, Pein had his. . ._moments_, but he was a truly nice guy deep down. That's what she knew and that what she believed, but all thoughts of him went out the window when she entered the tea room. Her hand promptly covered her mouth in awe and when the heavy bags hit the ground a slight scream left her lips.

Pein and Kiba left their contest behind in the vestibule and ran towards the scream, which they both knew was from Hinata ― leading to the fact that Pein delayed Kiba's rescue by pushing his face gently, also known as shoving Kiba Inuzuka face into the wall hard enough to crack the paint and give him a massive headache. The robot showed him an evil smirk before appearing in the tea room with an expressionless face, and he immediately rolled his eyes. New rule: get rid of the evidence!

"Neji-kun!" Hinata cried by his side.

"Uhh," the Hyuga groaned in pain, and let his head fall right into her soft hands. Internally, he smiled. Hinata got Pein to carry Neji upstairs to his room, and surprisingly Pein didn't mind much. . .maybe something was wrong, but she quickly ignored the fact that Pein would even try to hurt Neji, and especially since he was down and out. Though, every now and then in the staircase she would turn around at thuds unison with Neji's ouches. Pein always greeted her with an innocent smirk and she would smile back naïvely.

"Neji-kun," she muttered tucking him in, "will you be okay?"

At a snail's pace, the sophomore's eyes fluttered open and he dizzily uttered, "Revenge. . ."

His eyes were on the android at the time and his mistress sent him a baffled look. He simply shrugged and stated, "Vertigo, I assume."

She nodded and they both left the room. Why else would he say such a crazy thing? The dizziness from being lifted up so quickly by Pein and the swaying movement when walking up the stairs must have gotten to him. Besides the main fact ― which Hinata didn't know of ― that Pein had mixed a crushed pill into that bowl of oatmeal, Neji _had_ to have gotten vertigo (and it really didn't make sense to the robot, seeing as Neji barely passed out with a high fever. He came to the conclusion that he should have used more sedative and one downgraded roofie wasn't enough ― it didn't even make him lose his memory!).

Even though Pein was behind her, he sort of led her to her bedroom. Hopefully for other reasons than his _usual_, but that heavenly thought swiftly left when she heard him close the door behind him and lock it. Hinata swallowed and turned to the expressionless lively technology with his back lightly pressed against the door. Red emerged on her face when he gave her a charming once-over.

"Um," she hesitated, "I wonder where Kiba-kun is. . ."

"Do you?" he replied smartly. The redhead approached her gradually and before she could get out a second breath, his body was nearly touching hers. He warned her harmlessly about how his hands were cold, placing them on her hips and sliding them upwards beneath that cute light sweater she had on. His scarlet eyes lit up at the feeling of the act of arching her back slightly and tensing up against his slender fingers. And finally, he reached the hooks of the bra.

"P-Pein-san. . .?!"

His brow rose purely as his hands reluctantly lowered. "What is it, Hinata-sama?"

"W-what are y-you doing?" she asked, awkwardly pressing her hands against his chest.

"Aren't you cold?" he counterattacked. He could feel her focus lower down towards his upper stomach. Yes, she was kind of cold, which made her think where the heat in this house was and should she turn it on. She knew her father had this parental law about not turning on the heat or air unless in extreme condition that he would have to point himself. And this was all because "heat and air cost too much." He even gave the household an entire lecture that involved him showing the past bills they had relieved from the company, who he called "assholes" since they charged so much.

"I. . .I guess so," she finally answered, averting her eyes. His haunting chuckle made those periwinkle eyes grow in size.

"You're cute," he suggestively asserted.

Even more her eyes grew, and now she was ruddier than before. "W-what?"

He had her right where he wanted her! With eyes sparkling dreamily, a face redder than the red carpet itself, and the single-mindedness factor has just been murdered ― yes, he had her _right_ _where_ he wanted her. Hinata didn't even know what was going on anymore and the next thing she knew, she felt the back of her hit the softness of her fluffy comforter and Pein was hovering over top of her. . .wait, that can't be right. Yes, he was on top of her, but why?!

"You're cute," he repeated, softer than before. He let the tip of his nose touch hers and the same second her mind turned into mush again. She was a sucker for almost anything he did that wasn't perverted. Now, with her brain being nothing more than putty and with her eyes closed since she was in her own world, he was in control. Nothing could stop him now!

However, he always spoke to soon.

Boom!

A loud sound took both the humanoid and Hyuga out of their little paradise, and when Pein saw that annoying pest in front of the doorway fury began to arise. Additionally, as Hinata lifted up her eyes bulged out of her head when she seen her now broken door hanging off the hinges and practically on the floor ― oh, and she saw a fuming Kiba huffing and puffing, wondering why the side of his face was so red.

"What is it with you?" Pein hissed as he stood up.

"I'm ready," Kiba demanded breathily.

The android scoffed. "For what?"

"To kick some _robot_ ass!!"

"Inuzuka!"

All anger left when an adult came into the whole argument, and not just any adult: the cheapest one around; Hiashi. As he unhurriedly walked up to the incident before the brunette, his face remained tranquil ― even after seeing a part of his house destroyed.

"Who did this?" he asked calmly.

"_Inuzuka_." It sounded as if Pein was simply calling out his name, as if asking him as well who made the mess, but it was clear as day to the rebel that he was being ratted out.

Hiashi took a deep inhale."You're as much trouble as your father."

He really wanted to say, "This is fucking ridiculous. How could you end up like your father?"

"Hey!" Kiba whined. "Where are _we_ going?!"

Hiashi was hauling him down the steps by his wrist. "I'm taking you to the store."

"For what?"

"So you can buy everything you need to fix my door."

"What?! That doesn't. . .but I don't have any money!"

"Fine." Hiashi stopped and looked at the boy before heaving a sigh. "You can pay me back later. . ._with interest_."

Hinata gulped when she heard the two leave and the front door slam behind them. She looked at Pein for comfort and he gave her a vague warming smile.

"We're alone."

**Xx---xX**

"Yes, Halloween is finally here," Jiraiya cheered lively. Man, was he anxious to go to all the Halloween parties and events; with the many girls attending in their slutty costumes: Playboy bunny ears with a fluffy tail, and he really adored the one with that leather whip! Tsunade hit him over his head seeing the devilishness gleaming in his eyes.

"No parties!" she scolded. "We need to find that―"

"We already did!" the white-haired apprentice retorted.

"What?" She put her hands on her hips with attitude. "_When_?"

"Just this morning," Orochimaru chimed in. The pale trainee was sitting carelessly on the end of his bed, now in the conversation.

"Then where is he?"

"Well," Jiraiya said with a sheepish grin, "he's sort of. . ."

"He's enrolled in Hatake High School." Orochimaru abruptly turned away from her baffled expression.

"_What?! _H-how?!"

"Calm down, sweetheart, we have everything under control," Jiraiya assured.

"How is that?" The blonde violently pushed away his hand that was placed on her shoulder. "And don't call me _sweetheart_."

The sly trickster frowned at his best friend's evil laugh. "We're going to be in the haunted house."

"What?!"

"_What?!_" he mocked. "Damn, can't you hear anymore?"

"I. . ." She shook her head frenetically. "No, I refuse to do this."

"Oh, you're doing it." The mischievousness continued when he magically pulled out a package from behind his back. "And this is you're costume."

"Costume?" she repeated. "This is outrageous! I'm. . .I'm going to go get Sarutobi-san and―"

Before she knew it, Orochimaru was blocking her exit and Jiraiya was standing right behind her, not giving her any chance to escape. "Listen," Orochimaru started.

"We have to get this robot back at all cost," the slick student finished off.

"Or else, we will get let go from the apprenticeship."

"And by _we_, he means you."

"Since Jiraiya and I will blame the entire thing on _you_."

"_If_ you don't cooperate."

Her face went extremely pale ― were they seriously blackmailing with falseness?! When she turned around to Jiraiya, she glared at him, now scowling at the fact that she had taken the plastic package and was being coerced to wear this _thing_ tonight at a school she has never stepped a foot in and ambush some random android.

This was going to be the worst Halloween ever.

"She looks pretty pissed," Jiraiya commented after Tsunade bolted out of their quarters.

The pallid apprentice frowned with his arms folded. "She deserves it. . ."

His taller friend looked at him and shook his head in disgust. "What?" Orochimaru rejoined.

"Let it go," he said before heading to the kitchen. Orochimaru's frown and position stayed.

He would never let it go ― he gave her a present on her birthday!

Hours later, Hatake High was finished setting up and now inviting everyone inside ― trying to scare the living daylight out of them! Each and every participant was all dressed up and ready; vampires and witches, accompanied by werewolves, took their places in the eerily decorated halls of the school, awaiting the prey that entered the haunted academy. Besides the fact that it was Halloween and that this was obviously supposed to appear as a haunted high school, Kiba showed up in regular clothes ― no makeup, no anything. Some were very discourage about this.

"What the hell, Kiba?!" a male vampire inquired.

"I know," the corpselike bride counteracted. "We wanted you to be in this because we thought you'd be a good asset."

The Inuzuka shrugged them off with folded arms. "I'm here, aren't I?" he arrogantly responded. "I'm still helping out."

He was lying his ass off. He had a plan, and that plan didn't involve him making this place any scarier than it already was. And he had to admit, they did a pretty good job on this place ― too bad he was going to destroy it all. A mischievous smirky grin engraved his crooked features.

"Ahh!" a little girl screamed. "Mommy!!"

Kiba was way too wrapped up in his glorified assault against the school that the little girl's scream didn't even affect him one bit. She instantly hid behind her mother once she saw his face, which wasn't the most presentable at the moment; wrinkles that were inflected into the rebel's brow frighteningly emphasized his dilated pupils ― that mixed with the flaring of his nostrils and him flashing off his teeth made him appear like a vicious predator trying to disguise itself as a regular high school boy. The mother even jerked back her head at the sight of the terrifying student. She laughed halfheartedly before leaning towards the group of costumed students with her hand covering her mouth.

"You guys are doing _just great_!" she whispered and winked.

The vampire gave Kiba a forceful pat on the back, knocking him out of that castle in the air, bearing his plastic fangs with a grin. The freshman gave him a confused stare with his brow still creased, making the vampire and bride laugh in unison.

"Good job, Kiba!" she cheered.

What? Kiba was baffled ― did he make some kind of _sale_? (If he did, then _damn it all_).

"Haha, yeah. . ." The vampire wiped away his tears, along with some of the white makeup that aided in making his face pale. "You ugly son of a bitch."

That concluded easily enough: after Kiba was finished being surprised as hell, he delivered the pale bastard a ferocious punch to the eye.

He thought it was helpful; it would soon add to his framework.

"Pein-san. . ."

"It doesn't matter."

"Are you sure?" Hinata frowned.

"Let's get this over with."

This robot was feeling like the must dejected object in the world right about now. He was frustrated ― very frustrated. That Hiashi, once again, demised his strategy. And the worst part about the whole thing was that he wasn't even nearby to have to do it! Just his existence ruined it all. When he left the house with Annoyance #2, the redhead had it all worked out; he was going to do his mistress until dawn broke. He had her right where he wanted her until that moron knocked down the door. Now, he was right where he started: sexually frustrated. "My father is going to want dinner ready before he gets back home," Hinata awkwardly explained, pushing the android away, "and. . .I can't do this!!" That's when his red eyes watched her dash out the room. He never seen her run that fast before, so he came to one simple conclusion: she wanted to have sex with him as much as he did with her, but that Hiashi had a petrifying parental control over her. What an ass.

"Welcome to Hataki High's―I mean, Hatake High's Haunted High School." Tsunade was getting fed up with this little act. First of all, she couldn't even get this school's damn name right; the blonde has to have said every variation of it by now! And second, Jiraiya and Orochimaru weren't doing jack! While she was stuck with this greeting job, they were getting the joy of roaming the hallways to look for the humanoid, mainly looking for him in the lunchroom near the snack machine. "What could you possibly do if you seen him? Scream?" Jiraiya's mockery was his explanation for sticking her with her job; she wasn't strong enough to hold the machine down, _allegedly_. And they were?! She doubted it! Plus, not only did he give her the worst job out of this plan, but also gave her the worst outfit! Why was it that Jiraiya got to be an evil clown and Orochimaru got to be a dark wizard _but_ she got to be a playboy bunny? This costume was completely mortifying, and it kept giving her wedgies! This was a fucking high school, damn it! Shouldn't they be complaining about what she's wearing? Tsunade had to admit, she expected the principal to say something about her outfit and about her entry to this school when he saw her. He only gave her an once-over and raised his eyebrows happily.

He pointed to her and questioned, "You're a senior, correct?"

What was wrong with these people!

"Welcome to _Hatake_ High's Haunted High School." Finally she got it right! "Only two?"

"Yes, please." Hinata handed the lady the money, trying not to focus on her evocative apparel. They both knew it was hard and the air was nothing but tense.

"Here you go," Tsunade said branding the girl's hand with the rubber stamp. They exchanged smiles before she stepped out the way for the man joining her.

She exhaled, very bored. "Here you―"

That's when it came: her moment of rejoicing had finally come! The android they have been trying to track down and capture was right in front of her. How lucky was she? The blonde swiftly controlled herself and turned to the girl she just stamped.

"Excuse me?"

"Um. . .yes?"

The trainee smiled. "What is your name?"

"Hinata. . ."

Inwardly, Tsunade smirked with zealousness. So this must have been the girl he's been staying with the entire time. She felt as if she made the greatest discovery in the world! However, even though she was ecstatic to see her target, she couldn't help but think why he was so interested in her. She must be the same girl from that night, and he's stayed with her all this time ― Tsunade wanted an explanation.

"Hurry up," Pein snapped.

She frowned at his attitude, very shocked from that glare he was sending her way. He had his hand out and ready to be stamped. She granted his wish reluctantly and watched him stomp off with her evil hazel eyes. What an ass! She kind of wished they had thrown him away now ― alas, they had to get him back to their superior. The dark-haired freshman turned to the blonde with an apologetic, disappointed face.

"I'm sorry," Hinata said softly, as if trying to hide it from Pein.

"What's his problem?" the apprentice asked straight-faced.

"Well. . ." She averted her eyes and blushed bashfully. Hinata figured he was angry with her from earlier.

"Hinata-sama, let's go."

She gave Tsunade a small smile before going to Pein's side. He immediately rushed her into the dark halls, hiding that usual smirk from both females. As soon as the two disappeared into the darkness, Tsunade left her post to find her comrades to inform them.

"So, you saw him?" Jiraiya interrogated, munching on chips.

"Yeah, and he has one hell of an attitude."

Orochimaru snorted. She glared at him. "_What_?"

"Not even close to yours, I'm sure."

"Orochimaru," Jiraiya called, "let it go."

"Quiet, Jiraiya."

Tsunade was confused. "Let what go?"

The first time in awhile, the pallid student gained color in his face. "You don't even _know_. . .?!"

"Don't know what―"

"You're making it worst," the white-haired novice appointed. "Let's just get this guy and get out of here."

"How are you guys going to catch him?"

"You'll see," Jiraiya chuckled.

"We don't have a plan," Orochimaru deadpanned. His friend dishearteningly cleared his throat.

"Okay, so let's think of a plan. . ."

"We'll be fine!"

"Jiraiya," she fussed, "this guy looked really pissed when I saw him; I doubt he's going to be an easy target."

"Maybe not for you," he retorted smirkily. "Come on, Orochimaru."

Tsunade shook her head with distress on her entire face ― they were goners.

And seriously, they were. It should have been a team rule to never mess with an android who has a _successful_ plan going. Pein was painfully desperate to get his way, and if anyone had to be eliminated down the road, so be it ― especially if it was her asshole of a father.

"Pein-san," Hinata uttered calmly. She tentatively watched him close the door behind his back, leaving the two in the void of darkness that was merely lit dimly by a couple of streetlights from outside the window. The android approached her redolently, running his fingers roughly through his orange locks in order to calm him down. He loved this girl and the last thing he wanted her to do was hate him, so forcefully having sex with her was out of the question (though he almost raped her a few times already, something he would never admit to ― to him, it was just playing around _forcefully_). Pein knew deep-down that she felt the same way, but he just had to take it _slow_.

"Pein-san!" the Hyuga cried.

He felt his cheeks get hot in the obscurity as he smiled like a creep. A chuckle emitted, and she blushed: partly in awe, partly frustrated; she wished she had the courage to say, "Remove your hand from my boob." However, she just stood through, gaping.

He squeezed, she flinched.

But when he chuckled again and kissed her on the cheek with so much affection, a questioned popped up in her naïve mind.

Maybe he wasn't doing this on purpose.

_Maybe_ this was his way of saying something.

She ignored the two most obvious things (that he was a pervert, and that he was obsessed with her) and reached a conclusion.

He was checking her heart rate.

"Pein-san, I'm fine" she uneasily murmured, and tried to detach his hand. He absently let go and gave her a confounded look. What the _hell_ was she talking about?

"That's not true passion!"

The robot's brow furrowed and Hinata immediately became scared ― and that made him outraged! How dare someone scare his mistress! He didn't like seeing any fright in her at all (that's why every single idiot in this school who jumped out at them for a scare got a broken nose). Pein scanned the room and noticed a tiny red dot in the corner of the room. He glared as he saw it get steady. Hinata turned to it too, and blinked twice before asking, "What's that?"

When Pein rushed to turn on the lights, he was angered to see _who_ was also in the room with them.

A clown and a wizard.

Orochimaru cut his eyes over at his partner, who was grinning foolishly with the camcorder in his hand still in focus. What an idiot; how could he just stand there smiling, recording this fuming robot. Orochimaru wasn't moving a muscle; he just stood in place, frozen. He couldn't move ― that look the robot was sending him was paralyzing. And not in the seduce way, but more like an "I'm going to sell your severed limbs to the Black Market" kind of look. Jiraiya let out a small chuckle and his pale friend winced slightly when Pein's eyes narrowed further.

"You _IMBECILE!_" Orochimaru whispered crossly.

Jiraiya sighed and quickly said without thinking, "Damn it ― cut!"

The redhead stepped a foot closer, but the tall apprentice ignored him and turned to the shivering wizard.

"I told _you_ to not talk during―" He stopped when his friend slowly started hyperventilating while shaking his head frantically. Oh no: Orochimaru was having another one of his _moments_ ― otherwise known as panic attacks. Jiraiya thought he was too much of a true wimp to have that sadistic personality of his.

"I. . .can't do this," he stammered, noticeably quaking.

"Orochimaru," Jiraiya yawned, "Calm―"

"No!!"

He then dashed out of the room.

The white-haired clown rolled his eyes and murmured, "Well. . ."

His eyes soon fell onto the android they had came there to capture ― but something was different now. Not only was Orochimaru gone but that android was looking at him like he wanted to kill someone. And when Pein cracked his knuckles, it brought Jiraiya back to actuality; he began to inwardly pray.

"Pein-san. . ."

The redhead turned to Hinata and gave a warm smile. She couldn't help but return one of her own with a slight blush. "I won't hurt him. . ."

She sighed, and the humanoid looked back at this cameraman. He got very scared when Pein's happy expression went dead.

"I won't hurt him," he repeated, and whispered the rest.

"To bad."

That moment went by like time goes when people have fun. Hinata didn't even get a chance to plead for the poor spy. Everything happened too fast: the window broke, and out the both of them went! Pein looked awfully enthusiastic, but Jiraiya was scared as hell and he had every right to be; a powerful android who broke into HQ to steal something (he was the whole reason they were forced to where those embarrassing outfits on the news); a _psychotic_ android who was kicking his ass in the sky (how could something be so strong to defy gravity?!). And after a few minutes, when Jiraiya couldn't feel anything due to all the pain and cold air, he thought of why the humanoid went through all this trouble to beat him up when he could have simply did it in the classroom. Was it because of the girl?

And why was she so important?

He would have to ask later, when he was conscious.

"Pein-san. . .??" Hinata gave him a questionable look when he swooped easily back into the lit room. She wanted to know what he did with that guy ― but it refused to cross her mind when he intertwined his fingers with hers. The Hyuga blushed and he had the urge to ravish her. And he probably would have, however, when she opened the door the duo was spooked by a masked man. Pein slightly jumped back, Hinata screamed, which made the robot furrow his brow and punch the guy in the face. Instantly, he fell on the ground grabbing his nose. A deep groan left him. Hinata recognized it.

"Kiba-kun?" She removed the mask hesitantly, and sure enough, it was the Kiba Inuzuka ― and with a bleeding nose.

"What the hell, Pein!" he gratingly yelled.

"Kiba-kun," Hinata voiced worriedly, "what's wrong with your voice?"

It was scary as heck.

"Ugh. . .damn it," he complained. The Inuzuka pinched his nose to cease the bleeding. "I ate too much sour stuff."

"You're hideous enough," Pein commented. "Put the mask back on."

Kiba ignored him while watching Hinata grab some tissues from off a desk. What a douche. Seriously ― was he _really_ going to insult him after breaking his nose? That dick was just adding to his terrible night. Nothing went as planned. This rebel came to this foolish event just to ruin it ― and he ended up making it better. A lot better apparently: his excited faces for this supposed rebellious act scared the mess out of way too many people, so he decided to hide it with a mask (it worsened the matter). And then, after all the frightening, he decided to eat some candy to make him feel better; it was another bad decision. All the sour candy he had made him sound like a raspy monster. Kiba dejectedly took the tissues from Hinata, reviewing everything that went wrong tonight.

"I think we should go home now," Hinata suggested with a sad look. She wanted to suggest to Kiba that he+- go to the doctor's, but if she did he wouldn't.

"Agreed," Kiba garbled nosily. And man, did he wish he had someone else to talk to.

All the way home he felt the third wheel aura.

-**break**-

_Ooooh! Are some sparks flying?! ;)_

_For you Halloween folks; I hope it was fun._

_I didn't go this year T.T_

_(Press The Review Button Please)_


	10. A Rearing Evil, Along with Perversion

_I didn't die. . ._

_But school has!_

_. . .meaning I'm brain dead for the rest of the year and will be doing this and playing games._

_Go me :]_

* * *

"I said a back handspring," Sakura grouched. Sai, Karin, and herself were getting annoyed (actually the formers were just following the latter's emotions); not a single girl in this school could do a simple cheerleading move? This was ridiculous! They already went through several girls and not a single one of them could do this damn back handspring: it was a damn flip! It was just the ones people often did in pools, except this time they had to work with gravity! It wasn't as hard as they were making it, and Sakura was finished.

Well, until she saw a certain redhead. Man, was Pein hot. He was beyond hot; he was scorching! That cool demeanor of his instantly caught her interest and he was trying to play so hard to get. The new entry to this school was now one of the captains on the football team, alongside the twins: Madara and Tobi. And he was the top one at that! The way he made those plays made her heart flutter. She knew they belonged together: head cheerleader and the captain of the football team; a perfect match indeed. However, he was always clinging to that Hinata girl. What was his problem ― below the standards, much.

"I don't think I can do this," Hinata whispered insecurely.

"Just do it," the robot politely encouraged.

Sai looked down at the sign-up sheet and read off of it. "Hinata Hyuga. . .?"

He had no faith in her whatsoever. And to be honest, he didn't really like her either.

"Hey, Pein-kun." Sakura twirled her short locks as she made her way over to the disgusted man. She looked him up and down with a smile. He glared as she tugged on his baggy heather grey sweatpants. "These are cute, Pein-kun." She blushed and giggled ― he partially threw up in his mouth.

"That's disrespectful," he mauled with a grimace. She didn't take the hint. Pein's eyes widened evilly ― what was with her and the annoying act of twirling her hair?

"Um, so what are you here for?" He didn't roll his eyes, but instead looked over to his beloved and got this constant bewitched look in him, which made her blush ― however, Sakura was fuming! The evil cheerleader wrinkled her brow and stared at the shying girl. Did he actually see something in this girl? The freshman let her sage eyes scan her schoolmate: sweats on just like Pein's (probably got it from the school store), a plain green tee shirt, and her hair was in a regular ponytail. Seriously? He could do much better! "Hinata?" she called roughly, but polite enough.

Hinata looked up at her bashfully and spoke. "Y-yes?"

"Are you here to tryout?"

"I. . ."

"She is," Pein interfered. His mistress immediately turned red.

"Oh," Sakura doubted. "You know any basic moves?"

"Yes." When Hinata saw the question on her face, she finished off by saying, "Uh, I used to do gymnastics when I was younger."

That enthralled the android! No wonder she was so strong in her legs; it's because she used to practice gymnastics! Now it all makes sense! He thought back to when his masochistic attraction started when his hand faced the harshness of her strong legs. Pein began to get lost in his own world of his little darling in a skimpy cheerleader's getup, doing flips and _stretches_. Whoa; how much would her flexibility increase with this cheerleading. . . He would definitely help her with her stretches ― he would seriously help her with those damn stretches! One idea led to the next, and Pein found himself too excited to even stand anymore; he was forced to run to the bathroom, but before rushing off he hurriedly asked his shy princess if she'd like to join him. However, she realized that suggestive look and wasn't going to fall for it this time, even though it was very difficult. She was surprised when he didn't give her a hassle and it made her think about how the robot has been on edge lately. Nonetheless, she sighed in relief when he left the gym. Sakura noticed.

The head cheerleader let out a false chuckle and asked, "What was that for?"

Hinata didn't answer but instead looked down bashfully. Sakura wouldn't believe that she was simply happy that she just easily avoided sexual harassment ― but, the freshman didn't want her to get the impression that she was annoyed of Pein, which she did. The cheerleader couldn't wait for Pein to realize what he's been missing and dump this sad puppy. Hinata! Going out with a stud muffin? That's never going to happen or last if this cheerleader has something to say about it. Sakura smiled at her rival and said, "Let's get this over with."

Hinata smiled in return, not even knowing what was in store for her.

And while Hinata was walking right into the trio's evil trap unfortified and while Pein enjoyed himself in a public bathroom (mentally damaging every male who walked in there), three other mischievous minds where being brought together ― at least as close as they could get to one another.

Jiraiya really couldn't do much in a neck brace.

"So what was plan B again?" Jiraiya asked before letting out a sickly cough. Tsunade gave him a disgusted look.

"What did you tell Sarutobi-san again?" she asked.

"That I fell."

_Real_ original. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"We need to catch this damn robot," he shouted, then laughed a little. "Excuse me, _you two_ need to catch this robot."

Orochimaru scoffed. Tsunade gritted her teeth and ejected violently, "_What?_"

The pallid student ignored her, the same thing she did to him that faithful day.

Jiraiya shook his head at the two ― it's been weeks! "You guys need to make up."

"I don't even know why he's angry with me!" Tsunade objected.

Orochimaru just thought if she had a heart she would remember!

"Tsunade," Jiraiya started, trying to play therapist, "what did you get for Orochimaru on his _birthday_?"

"Nothing." Wasn't it obvious?

The white-haired _guru_ sighed. "And Orochimaru, what did you―"

"A pack of her favorite alcoholic chocolates!" He partly stood up when he finished that sentence, getting more excited than he was supposed to. His colleagues where giving him astonished, disturbed looks. The trainee cleared his throat as he reclaimed his seat, closing his eyes with his eyebrow twitching.

"This is stupid," he calmly stated with arrogance.

Jiraiya continued to scowl from shock. "Right. . ."

"So," Tsunade breathily laughed out, which caught her partners' attention. "He's angry because I didn't get him anything for his birthday?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Precisely."

"Excuse me," she quickly pardoned herself and left the room. However, the two could still hear her hysterical laughing down the vacant halls. Orochimaru was astounded.

"Bitch. . .!" Jiraiya covered his face with a virile hand. He had to prepare for this rant that was coming up.

Back at the school, Sakura was emphatically encouraging the testee on everything she did: her flips, twists, and turns; everything was _right_. Sakura even called her perfect on a few occasions ― even though it was all a scam!

"Wait!" Sakura put a thumb to her bottom lip and misleadingly went into thought.

"I think we need another flyer. . ." Her face lit up when she looked up at Hinata. "Do you mind?"

"Um, of course not."

"Great!" She motioned Sai over to the mat.

"Now, just do a basic liberty and we'll be finished." A hidden smirk made its way to Sai who nodded in return.

Good! Things were going according to the plan. Hinata was now in the stance in the air, and any second now the short-lived ruse would be put into motion. Sakura happily clapped seeing her shy foe do everything correctly, even though it made her want to puke ― however, she hid her disgust with a façade of delight. She shouted a corny line in the sense of, "looks like we have a new cheerleader" and turned her back on the two and folded her arms in triumph as Sai pushed her up into the air. Everything was working out, and then she heard a short scream right before a thud. Perfect.

Only one problem: Pein wasn't supposed to be there.

Sakura's smile vanished when she saw Sai being hurled to the nearest matted wall with the redhead gripping his throat. She instantly began to fear for her friend's life! Sai was usually pale, but he was turning the ugliest blue right now. The head cheerleader screamed the quarterback's name trying to get him to let go of the male cheerer. However, the robot simply turned to glare at her and squeezed more life out of Sai. Sakura's sighed in relief when Pein dropped Sai with wide eyes. Sai's savior was in fact Hinata; when the android saw his mistress crying he immediately ran to her aide. And perfect timing, Kiba made an entrance.

The brunette busted in the gymnasium shouting, "Did I miss―Hinata?"

He ran over to his hurt friend, contorted with pain on the cold floor. "Oh. . .shit! What happened?"

Kiba saw her grabbing for her ankle and tried to touch it, but Pein punched him across the face as he warned to not touch her — that was quite the word of warning. The freshman grabbed his red cheek and glared at the robot that was now picking up an injured and crying Hinata. "What did you―"

"Shut up," he declared. Pein dismally looked down at Hinata in his arms and frowned when he saw more tears come out of her eyes. He was terribly angry with himself. He could have caught her and protected her from this pain, but he wasn't there. This mistake would _not_ happen again.

Ever.

Neji gripped the wall so hard some of the paint chipped off.

As of now, most would label him of creeper status, but he would totally disagree! He was being the protective older cousin that many would love to have. Honorable enough to sneakily watch his hurt relative get dressed through a cracked door just to ensure her safety. Who wouldn't want that? However, it was truly killing him. Every article of clothing she put on herself seemed like it hurt; the way she did it so slowly made him tense up each time.

"Ow. . ." She winced as she pulled up her comfortable pajamas. This was terrible, absolutely terrible. And what was even worst was that she had two guys stalkingly watching her every move in order to catch any painful harms.

Wait? Two?

Neji couldn't take it anymore. He was getting sick and tired of standing there, watching and doing nothing. When he heard that little expression of her pain, he decided that it was time to take some initiative!

However, it seemed he was cursed.

Neji's eyes bulged out as far as they could. The agonizing weight that suddenly appeared on his back was the cause of that. He glanced up, just in the nick of time to see a redhead using him as his own momentum boost, but did not have time to stop the upcoming dire action.

Pein put all his force on the sophomore's back to get a good jump off that would get him closer to Hinata faster. He completely ignored the fact that since he had superhuman strength that his push sent Neji flying backwards.

Oh well.

"Are you okay?" he hastily questioned.

Hinata blushed and covered her chest that was merely concealed by a bra. And to top off everything, her pants fell around her ankles. She was sure that his intentions were nothing but moral. . .at first. However, when he saw her almost entirely naked he wanted that _almost_ to go away. He tried to tell himself that this lust is what got her hurt the last time, but she was fine now, right? And the best part was that she couldn't get away from him with that sprained ankle. He realized something: God loved him, God loved him _so_ much!

"Pein-san!" She pushed his hands away from the hooks of her bra ― well, she tried to.

He thought she was insane; she should want to be comfortable, and that means being in her birthday suit.

"I. . .I just put this on!"

"You'll be more comfortable this way," he conformed. His forehead creased at his active hands. It wasn't that the bra was hard to take off, she was just making it difficult! He was about to just push her on the bed and rip it off from the front.

But he thinks that would be considered rape. . .

No matter! By the time she's naked and he's naked (and after he pins her down), the non-consenting factor will have been lost in _their_ sexual desires.

"Stop!"

The android stopped, Hinata stopped, and it felt like time stopped as well. Both stared at the doorway ― one embarrassed and the other frustrated as hell ― both looking at a fuming, yet worn out brunette with chips of white paint in his long, tangled hair. Neji was huffing and puffing, also holding on the wall to support his aching body.

"Leave," Pein warned. If he came any closer he was ready to give him the same warning he gave Kiba the day Hinata got hurt. No, scratch that; better yet, he'd give him the same Kiba got, a headlock, and a patch of missing hair.

Neji saw the fury in the humanoid's eyes and averted his whole presence as he walked over to Hinata and _gave her a hand_. Damn, she looked good ― lord, something was wrong with him.

To clear any suspicions, he wasn't sexual attracted to his cousin. . .he wasn't in love with his cousin, he just had a little infatuation with her that has been there since they were young, which grew when he hit puberty, and just laid dormant in him for some time now. Well, kind of dormant.

"Here, Hinata," he said, beginning to unsnap her bra.

"Neji-ku―"

"You're doing it wrong." Pein tried to move his hands and continue the same task.

"Stop." He pulled on the brassiere. "I got it."

"No you don't."

The android pulled harder.

"Yes. I do."

"Leave."

"You leave!"

"I'll kill you. . .!"

"Not if I kill you first!"

"Try it!"

"Uh! I hate you!"

It went back and forth! They didn't even realize they were playing tug-a-war with her bra, lunging her side to side and quite frankly, it all was making her dizzy and more distressed. The movement wasn't good on her ankle and to top it off, they ended up ripping her bra right down the middle when Pein preformed his grand-finale-of-a-pull tactic.

Everything went quiet ― besides the fact the Pein was breathing like an anxious dog as he cinematically stared at her unveiled bosom. Oh lord, it was like flesh balls from heaven fell right into his hands! By the way, he was holding them in order to stop Neji's perverted ass to stop staring at those. . .luscious. . .nipples! Damn, he was getting excited! This would be the first time he's held them in this rank. Picture perfect.

"P. . .P. . .Pein. . .san. . ." She was scared and felt harried. She was only thinking three things: _get off of me, get off of me, please ― pretty please, get off of me. . ._

"What the hell is going on here?"

There stood Hiashi Hyuga in the doorway watching with veins popping out of his temple. Man, he looked pissed. The look scared the shit out of all three of them ― actually, Pein was just staring with disinterest.

Even though, he still somewhat had control of the situation. He gave his nephew the evilest look when he saw half of a bra in his hands. On the contrary, the one who looked like he was ready to deflower his oldest daughter was the first one on his to-be demolished list.

"Pein." The android stared with awareness. "Move your hands."

Neji quickly handed Hinata her damp bath towel to she could cover up. Pein moved his hands hesitantly.

Hiashi looked behind him and grunted. "Who the hell ruined my wall?"

Pein and Neji pointed at each other.

"Neji, you have paint chips in your hair. . ."

"It was him!" Neji yelled, waving his arms toward the redhead. "He was the one―"

"I saw you banging your head against the wall," Pein justified.

He gave Pein the stupidest look. That's the craziest lie he has ever heard. He almost laughed until Hiashi and Hinata slowly turned their heads towards him in astonishment. His jaw dropped. They didn't actually believe him, did they?

"Neji-kun. . ." Hinata looked worried.

"You're insane," Hiashi said under his breath.

"You. . .you actually believe. . .?" He began to pull at his hair.

"See," Pein verified, "he's losing it."

"You bast―"

"Stop!" Hiashi yelled. "You're all grounded."

"What?" the three yelled, Pein the loudest and most angered. He wasn't even a relative!

"No phone calls, TV, computer, or any type of fun." He began to walk away.

Pein smirked. That didn't really affect him at all.

Hiashi poked his head back into the room. "Pein."

Pein furrowed his brow.

"I want that bag in the shed in two minutes." He pointed at the bag of weapons and left.

The android almost flushed.

He's dead.

* * *

_Check in three days =]_

_Review please ^o^_


	11. Revenge Is Sweet, Just Like Love

_I SO told you guys three days!_

_This is great, isn't it?_

_And the award in this chapter goes to!_

_Neji ;]_

* * *

The editor looked at his writer with an eyebrow raised due to confusion. Hiashi may have been one of the best writers, especially when it came to due dates. This guy was always on time; never late. That's why Saratoshi and the publishers loved him. He was always on time and always getting bestsellers. A talk show even wanted to have a session with him about how he was never late. However, this time it was different.

"What?" Saratoshi frowned. This couldn't be happening.

Hiashi sighed. "I'm not ready."

"Why not?"

Hiashi's eyebrows nearly touched, as if he was thinking. And he was thinking, pondering of the three in his house that have been nothing but trouble since they were put on punishment a few weeks ago. Not to mention Hiashi thought it would all end when their condemnation was over ― they were still trouble. Well, Hinata wasn't really trouble, the two boys that wouldn't let her breath an inch away from them were. Neji and Pein were both going at it like mad dogs. He knew Pein didn't like his nephew, and he completely understood why, but was it necessary to ruin his house in the process?

"You would understand if you lived here." The editor noticed the dismay in his writer's voice. Was it that bad? And with luck, a preview of what has been going on recently just started upstairs.

"Pein-san!" Hinata mildly screamed.

"One peek," he whispered loudly. The two adults heard the desperation in his voice.

"Leave her alone, you pervert," Neji chimed in.

Saratoshi's eyes widened when he heard gunfire. Hiashi barely sighed.

"Cut it out!"

"I'm not a pervert," he sternly commented.

"Fine. Just stop shooting. . ."

The editor quirked his eyebrow with worry. "What's going―"

"P-Pein-san!"

"Get off of her!"

A small growl.

"Do you know," Hiashi said, "how to get bullet holes out of walls?"

His ears perked up at the sound of a can-like object rolling against the hardwood floor.

Good thing Hanabi was at her grandfather's.

"What the fuck!"

Hiashi furrowed his brow. "I need a contractor."

Saratoshi ducked underneath the table as far as he could at a booming, explosive noise. Hiashi just sat there with a wry face. He simply got up and exited the tea room to watch the three escape the smoky black cloud by running down the stairs. Black blotches stained their face and clothes. Hair defied gravity as it stood up out of its place, which topped off the masterpiece.

"Hinata-sama," Pein inquired with a raspy voice, "are you hurt?"

"No," she coughed out. "I'm fine."

"No―" Neji began a series of coughs. "Uh. No thanks to you."

Pein glared and took out another _can_ from the back of his pocket. Before he could through the grenade and ruin the first floor, Hiashi snatched the tool out of the android's hand and matched his deathly glare with his own.

"Shed. Two minutes," he instructed.

Pein's eyes expanded for a second before narrowing as he stalked off into the kitchen. It would all be OVER in two minutes.

"This Saturday, you three are going to fix my house. . .!" He was fed up.

Neji grumbled as he walked into the bathroom to clean himself up. Hinata just merely nodded in response to her father's demand as he walked off. She sighed slowly. She didn't want to clean this house but she had to now. And what was more troubling is that she had to go back up there to open some window to let the smoke clear out. Hinata was frowning. . .sort of. It looked more like a thoughtful look, but she snapped out of it when she saw Pein tiptoe out of the kitchen with a plastic bag in his hand.

What was he doing? She smiled because he looked a little funny, sneaking around like that, with that plastic bag in his hand. . .catching up to her father ― oh no.

"Pein-san!" She hurriedly grabbed his arm. He cocked his eyebrow at her and she meekly smiled.

"Football. . .practice?"

"He's so good," Sai dazedly commented, watching Pein practice with a pair of binoculars from the bleachers.

Naruto grimaced. "Where did you get those?"

"Sightseeing Club."

"Sightseeing? That's strange." He smirked. "How's your eye?"

Sai cut his eyes over to the blonde furiously, mistakenly letting Naruto see his black and blue eye. "Shut it."

He shook his head and looked back at the quarterback now taking a break. "He hates you." It was plain to see.

Sai went back to _sightseeing_. "It's tough love."

Naruto cocked a brow. "Are you gay?" That was plain to see too, Naruto was just a little slow.

"Hinata's a slut," Sai groused. "She's all over him."

The wide receiver squinted his eyes to see the scene. It was quite clear that he was all over her. "They're like the perfect match, aren't they?"

Sai ignored him and grumbled underneath his breath.

"I mean, he punched you just for looking at her!"

"I wasn't looking at her, I was looking at _him_."

"He punched you for looking her _way_." Naruto grinned. "They make a cute couple."

"They're not a coup―" Sai sighed and looked at his _friend_. "Do you seriously have no idea that Hinata was completely in love with you for the entire sixth and seventh grade? She may have been the only girl you ever had a chance with, Naruto. . ."

His blue eyes got big. "But. . . Really?"

Sai returned to his binoculars, shaking his head. "You're an idiot."

Naruto heaved a sigh as he leaned back on the metal seat one section up. "She's not really my type. . ."

"Sakura doesn't like you."

"What? Why would you―"

"You're annoying me ― why aren't you down there practicing?"

The football player blinked responsively. "I broke my leg skiing."

"I brought you lunch," Hinata said as she handed the robot a neatly prepared bento.

He smirked slightly and accepted it as he tiredly fell onto the wood bench behind him. He was pretty pissed Hinata didn't make the cheerleading team. Well, Sakura said it was because she wouldn't recover in time for the first game, which she didn't, but Pein still didn't buy it. He didn't like her, and he really didn't like Sai. He took the bottle of water as Hinata passed it to him. She smiled with slightly red cheeks, and it wasn't just because it was hot outside with no breeze. She was proud of herself for taking care of him, just like he did her when her ankle was injured.

Pein put the last grain of rice in his mouth before securing the black box, slipping it into his backpack before hurrying it onto his back. Hinata snapped out of it when she saw him jump up.

"What. . .where are you going?"

He blinked. "I'm tired."

"But practice isn't―"

He grabbed her hand, intertwining fingers and pulled her closer. "Let's go," he assured calmly.

She sheepishly smiled with rosy cheeks. "O-okay."

The two headed straight for home. Hinata was more cheery than usual ― well, she was smiling like a little school girl who just found her first love. She was just happy that she finally found someone who liked her in a way to hold her hand. Well, yes, Kiba always grabbed her hand to pull her along, and maybe she was overreacting but. . .who cares! Her heart was racing; her blood was pumping ― with tingling ruddy cheeks and moist palms; this movement felt refreshingly delightful.

Nothing could ruin this for her.

Besides bad weather or two pupils shadowing.

"Stop it!" Tsunade whispered behind the bushes.

"You're in _my_ way," Orochimaru retorted, nudging her again.

She bore her teeth like fangs. He was being sour!

The trainees continued moving bush to bush, alley to alley, and building to building, masking themselves so not to be caught by the android and the girl. Tsunade was getting incredibly tired of the whole act. The worst part was that they had no type of plan to capture this thing.

"What are we going to do if we corn―"

"Shush."

Her forehead creased. "Excuse me?"

"Hush. You're being too loud."

Cold asshole.

Pein caught himself staring at his beloved before looking forward absently.

"I'm hungry."

"What?" Hinata blinked repeatedly. "But. . .I just―"

"I'm still hungry."

"Oh. . .okay. What do you want?"

He shrugged.

"Would you like ice crea―"

"No."

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks alongside the stern-faced android. She's realized his appetite has immensely increased lately. Good thing he was an athlete, but she feared he would fall into a food coma one of these days and that's why she chose ice cream. That was light enough, wasn't it? However, he didn't want ice cream ― well, he couldn't have ice cream. That seemed too _sexual_. Pein doubt she would notice that he's been stuffing his face in order to keep his sex drive at the minimum. It was doing pretty good, so far.

He glanced at her ― she looked so adorable! Gluttony overwhelmed him swiftly.

"I could make you a sand―"

"Fine." He hurried her along.

The two secret agents quicken their pace.

"He's moving faster," Orochimaru testified. "Is he malfunctioning?"

_They had no idea._

"I didn't know what to get you."

The pale scientist stopped and turned to his colleague. It seemed this would be the conversation he's been waiting for nearly a month now. Screw this mission!

"What?" he callously uttered, holding in his excitement.

She rolled her eyes. She didn't like apologizing, especially if it wasn't necessary.

"I liked the candy," she confessed, "and I figured I'd get you something you liked but. . ."

She exhaled noisily with frustration.

"What do you like?"

That nasty face dropped to his clueless thoughts. _What __**did**__ he like?_

"Do you like anything?"

His cheeks reddened slightly as he got angry at that nosy question. Orochimaru forcefully averted his eyes. Of course he liked _something_, but that wasn't any of her business.

"We need to get back to the mission."

"Hey, don't avoid the question!"

Tsunade started to reach for his arm or lab coat ― whichever one she got a hold of first ― to try and stop him from going onward, but, unluckily, a crack in the ground faltered her movement and compelled her to trip ― as well as scream a little. And unluckily for Orochimaru, who had begun to turn around and hush his teammate one more time, he was the one to break her fall. His eyes went ample at the pain of his back hitting the hard concrete and her adding her own weight to intensify the impact. She shook her head to collect herself and made a caring expression.

"Are you okay?" she asked quickly.

"I―" He grunted when she put more pressure on his chest with her hands. "Get off of me!"

She scowled and smacked him over the head before getting up. He followed suit.

"Bitch," he commented rubbing his head.

Her cheeks puffed. "You're an asshole!"

He rolled his eyes and folded his hands. "_How mature._"

"Uh!"

She reached into her lab coat pocket and took out a small box, preciously wrapped with black gift wrap and a white bow. Tsunade instantly threw it at his head and stormed off.

"This was stupid," she mumbled.

Orochimaru ignored her, yet curiously picked up the box and opened it.

Inside was a small note saying, "IOU," and a smiling emoticon.

Wow, he was an asshole. Orochimaru looked at the street they were scoping out.

The android and the girl were long gone.

Pein casually gazed at the television. He was lying down, sideways, with Hinata sitting at the end. He peered at the idiot who continued to flip through the damn channels like he couldn't sit still. It was very annoying ― and plus, he hated Kiba.

"Stop," Pein demanded.

Kiba knew what he was referring to. "Stop what?"

Pein nastily reached up and snatched the remote out of the freshman's hand and chucked it against the wall, shattering it into pieces. He looked irritated — Pein didn't care.

"What the hell!" Kiba growled. He was pissed for two reasons: one, he couldn't change the channel now without getting up, and two, Hiashi was going to be fuming.

The TV suddenly turned off.

Kiba looked over his shoulder to find his worst nightmare.

"Inuzuka," Hiashi called, "you're paying for that remote."

"What? I didn't even break it!" Hiashi ignored him and looked over at his daughter and the troublemaker.

"Get to work," he said and left the room.

Pein merely stared where Hiashi once was. Like hell he was. He quickly turned towards his feet when weight lessened on the couch. Hinata was getting up.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She stopped and turned, looking absently: didn't he know? "We have to clean. . ."

He watched her exit the room, thinking about what Hiashi told them earlier.

"_This Saturday, you three are going to fix my house. . .!"_

Today was Saturday.

What a dick.

So the four of them started cleaning and fixing up the place. Yes, the _four_ of them. Hiashi wouldn't let Kiba leave unless he helped. He said it was because he ate their food, but Kiba only had one glass of water ― from the tap. So, he was angrily cleaning. Neji was also angrily cleaning, Hinata was merely cleaning, not angry at all, and Pein just pretended to clean while he followed Hinata like a little lamb. Well, until Kiba and Neji stood their ground.

"Start cleaning, you lazy bum," Kiba snarled. "I'm getting tired of watching you do nothing!"

Pein gave him the most spiteful look before facing Hinata with a blink, innocent face. Her lips trembled as she frowned, trying to hide a tiny smile. He was so cute!

"Kiba-kun. . ."

"C'mon, Hinata, he hasn't done a single thing."

"He. . ." She glanced at the robot, and then took a huge breath. "He was helping me. . .!"

Neji grimaced. "You're lying."

She bit her lip ― was she that obvious?

She was, and that's why Kiba handed the android a broom.

He grinned. "Start upstairs."

Pein took up the sweeping job. If it wasn't for Hinata that broom would've still been in Kiba's hands right now. Maybe he would have even broken it across his head. As he mulled over what he was going to do to Kiba and Neji once he was done, the other three were doing minor work downstairs. Hinata did the dishes, Kiba mopped, and Neji was trying his hardest to make the visible bullet holes invisible. Hinata would find herself looking up from time to time, hearing Pein stomp around. She was worried because he sounded really angry, which he was. Every second he was away from her he became angrier and worked harder and faster. Kiba just finished his sloppy 15-minute job mopping the tea room. He knew he had to do a better job. If he left it like that Hiashi would. . .actually, he didn't want to think what Hiashi would do to him. Kiba started heading to the kitchen to mess with Hinata while he was on break, but stopped seeing an angry robot stroll down the steps.

"You're taking a break too?"

He was trying to be personable, but Pein simply glanced at him nonchalantly and continued towards the kitchen. Kiba scowled: screw him.

"Pein-san. . .!"

Hinata was very surprised. He was finished already? He coolly nodded in acknowledgement while leaning against the counter closest to her and the sink. She smiled at him wiping off another dish. He unconsciously started looking her up and down ― he needed some food.

"I'm hungry," he informed her.

Her smile got bigger. She picked up another wet plate. "Neji-kun already made lunch."

What the hell!

She saw the alert on his face with big eyes. "It's. . .it's really good."

He calmed down immediately ― he trusted her.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

He knew the answer; he was just following The Setup. She stopped what she was doing for the first time and gave him her full attention. "Um, nothing. . ."

"Let's go out."

She blushed. "Like. . .l-like a. . .date?"

He nodded. Whatever the hell that was. However, she looked pretty happy and shocked, so it seemed to him that The Setup worked.

_The Setup_ was what a couple of boys were talking about one day during their lunch break while Hinata was in the restroom (he didn't follow her because she wouldn't let him). The boys talked about this park, how it looked great at night, and wooing a girl there is incredibly easy. This caught Pein's interest as he listened to them and how they would approach these girls they were very fond of. He liked the idea ― so he took it for his own and threatened the two freshmen to not try it.

And it was working!

Pein smirked at her as she was frozen with surprise and contentment.

Neji then walked in with a plate holding a sandwich in his hand. He paused when he saw the two staring at each other, Hinata with big, bright eyes and red as an oil pastel, and Pein smirking like the creepy pervert he was. Neji was disgusted and furious. Pein noticed and took the plate out of his hand. He was really hungry now. Neji gave him an evil look but didn't say anything, which caught Pein by surprise. After he took one bite, he instantly put the sandwich down.

"I don't want it anymore," Neji said before walking out the room.

That was scarily weird. Pein tossed the sandwich into the trash.

Hinata was confused. "I thought―"

Her eyes went big when he dashed out the kitchen. She was nervous ― he looked very angry.

"Neji-kun. . .!" She rushed after him.

Her hunch was right. Pein had her cousin gripped up against the wall. Kiba materialized next to her smiling like there was no tomorrow. How could he take joy in this?

"Put me down," Neji said coolly.

Pein gripped him harder for acting so relaxed. He knew the moron put something in the sandwich, and he didn't care what was in it ― scratch that, he did. It would determine Neji's death.

Then his stomach rumbled.

Pein furrowed his brow. His eyes narrowed when Neji showed a sinister smile.

"Payback," he whispered.

The android opened his mouth to spit out his remark but his stomach growled louder this time and a strange feeling arouse in his belly. He let Neji go smoothly. His eyes widened when he felt a small urge to run to the bathroom. Instinctively, Pein squeezed his butt cheeks together.

"Pein-san?" Hinata called, completely worried.

Kiba folded his arms. "What are you doing?"

He was staring at the wall in thought for the longest time. Neji slide by him and stood next to the other two as to watch the movie presented in front of them. They watched Pein take a deep breath and casually walk to the half bathroom just a few steps away. He flipped when it seemed it was locked from the inside.

"I think I locked it by accident," Neji said. "You might want to try upstairs."

Pein would've kicked his ass then and there, but his own ass was burning. He took off up the stairs. He didn't even run ― he jumped up there. Neji cracked a smile when he heard the raging android punched a wall.

"I guess I locked that one also," he said to Hinata and Kiba.

Mainly Hinata; she was too delicious!

"You gave him laxatives," Kiba noticed. Neji just smiled.

He showed a frown. "He's going to break the―"

Too late. All heard a door being bashed off its hinges, and the brunette pulled at his hair.

"That's more work for us!" he groused. "Nice going, ass."

"Will he be alright?" Hinata asked looking up the steps.

Kiba nodded before sighing after awhile and put his hands on his hips.

"Now we have one less person for the next two hours."

It was that time.

For the _Date_.

Even though Pein wouldn't call it that. He and Hinata were just going for a stroll in the park a little past twilight. However, no matter how he thought about this it was a date and Hinata was preparing for it like so. Simply enough.

"Hinata," Kiba called walking into her room with a single knock, "do you want to go see a movie or something?"

He was so bored and after a full day of cleaning, he needed some R and R.

"Oh, um. . ." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I can't, Kiba-kun. . . I'm sorry."

"What? Why not?"

He folded his arms and was on the verge of tapping his foot. She's been looking in the mirror this entire time, playing with her hair and doing other weird movements. He couldn't really see want she was doing, but her hands were moving all over her face. He got angrier when she didn't realize he was angry in the first place.

"What are you doing tonight, then?"

She didn't answer and Kiba felt ignored. Suddenly, his ear perked when he heard a small cry of pain. He was about to ask what was wrong but his eyes followed a black stick falling to the ground. His eyebrow lifted. What was that? It rolled towards him and he met it halfway, picked it up and examined it. It had the littlest words on it, and he could barely make it out.

"Thank you."

He shrugged and passed the pen-like object back to Hinata who was now in front of him. However, when he looked at her she didn't look the same. She looked like she was glowing almost. And her eyelashes looked thicker too! She also had these thin black rings around her eyes, but they were pretty. His eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Are _you_ wearing makeup?"

Hinata blushed and that answered his question.

"Where are you going?" he pryingly questioned.

Her eyes fell to the ground as she began to twirl the ends of her long locks. "I. . .I don't know yet. . ."

He was getting sick; he's never seen her so giddy before. "Do you have a date. . .?"

She nodded. "Mhm. . ."

He was beginning to raise his voice. "With who?"

Just then, Pein walked in and the way she turned from pale to vivid cherry directly told Kiba who her date was. Ew ― this was beyond creepy. They weren't going out or anything, were they? He wasn't used to seeing Hinata like this ― in makeup, that is. She looked very pretty, he had to admit, but if she went out with this freak he was afraid he'd lose his best friend to the android's obsessive and sexual nature.

"Let's go," Pein said, leaning against the wall in the doorway.

If Kiba even tapped Hinata's face right now, he's sure the tip of his finger would melt off. She nodded, whispered goodbye to Kiba and shyly walked out the room. Right before following suit, Pein gave the brunette the evilest stare that simply said, "She's mine."

At least, that's what Kiba thought ― however, Pein merely did it because he hates his guts.

As the two were walking out the door, Neji spotted them, he was curious as to why the two were going out so late, even though it was a Saturday. Hinata didn't really go out much, and hardly ever on Saturday. Unless she was forced to go somewhere by Kiba she never really went anywhere on Saturdays. On the contrary, here she was: now going out, flushed as a stop sign ― all of this was with _Pein_, **and** they were holding hands.

That last part didn't click for whatever reason.

"Hinata," he called in fear. "Stop. . ."

She tried to look back and see what her terrified cousin called her for but Pein didn't give her a chance since he rushed both of them out of the front door. He was getting angry all over again! And even embarrassed. He knew she never would, but the android still felt like Hinata was laughing at him ― and because of Neji, that bastard. Pein thought about what Neji whispered to him just before he went to the bathroom and got even more furious. He'll show that prick what payback really means.

"Pein-san. . ."

Immediately, he stopped thinking about that negativity. He realized he was squeezing her hand harder with each pensive notion. He was glad he didn't get too angry or else he might have broken her hand.

Pein ended up taking her to a walkway that was located in a park. It was simple enough, but that was the way he wanted it. He knew if he took her around this time of day, it'd look beautiful ― and it did. The sky was magnificent, mixed with a purple and a tinted reddish-yellow, roofed by midnight blue. The icing on the cake was the crescent moon. Hinata was rather surprised. This was quite the romantic setting and Pein thought of this all by himself? She was impressed and enthralled.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as they continued their stroll.

She shook her head happily. Subtly, Pein heaved a sigh. He didn't bring any food and that would be a mess to leave this park for any.

Pein had to admit, he didn't know what to do from here. When he heard the boys planning this, he got so excited and wanted them to shut up before Hinata came back to the room. Damn it! He should've listened just a little longer. The humanoid was starting to wish Hinata had the guts to make the first move, however, hurriedly stopped himself from thinking that sin. Her personality was beyond perfect!

"Pein. . .kun. . ."

So quickly his entire mind went blink. He stopped thinking and he stopped walking; he turned towards her with broad eyes. Her eyes got bigger than his. Was that a mistake? She thinks it was, and wanted to apologize nonstop. All she wanted to know if he was hungry since he asked her!

"I-I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I just. . .I just wanted to! I'm. . .I'm―"

All her worries disappeared, her eyes expanded ― her hands pressed against his chest and his lips against hers. It caught her off guard, after all this was her first kiss. And she couldn't believe she was having it with an android, the age of whatever his age is, and with cold metal in his nose, lips, and ears. She even felt his snakebites against her own lips. They were really cold. It woke her up; made her come to realization that this was actually happening. And it was almost like the movies: she was with a guy she recently started showing feeling for; he liked her too; and they were kissing tenderly, with a twilight-lit sky, in a picturesque park, under moonlight.

She carefully closed her eyes and gave in, gripping his shirt as if to pull him closer.

This was everything she wanted it to be.

* * *

_[wipes tear] that was beautiful :p_

_OMG, if I was Pein I would cry myself to sleep. . ._

_Tell me what you think (you: presses review button)_


	12. A Flip of Sweetness, Part 1

_I like this chapter. . ._

_I finished it yesterday, but I wanted to read it again X]_

_Three. More. Left. . ._

_x_x_

* * *

Sarutobi sighed.

"This was pretty foolish," he informed, "even for you, Jiraiya."

The teacher frowned at his star pupil.

"And you, Orochimaru. . ."

The pale student almost cracked at his instructor's sad eyes. He glared at Jiraiya, trying to indicate that it was all his fault ― and to Orochimaru, it truly was.

"I apologize, sensei," Jiraiya muttered remorsefully.

Sarutobi shook his head with dismay. This was quite the problem! He's been so engulfed with the research on how to make Konan and Pein more controllable and lifelike that he hasn't been where they were located in awhile. And when he finally found the data he needed, Konan was ready and he couldn't wait to cure Pein ― but he wasn't there! Ugh, this would happen to him. Have three loyal scholars and they see their professor flip _just_ once, so they throw away a very valuable android. The story of his life.

"All of you have been watching him?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Yeah. He's staying with some girl."

Sarutobi rolled his eyes. That just added more to their troubles considering Pein's condition.

"What should we do?" Tsunade butted in.

"Capture him, of course," her educator responded coolly.

"How?"

All waited for his reply, crowding around him. His resolve was simple, but deviously intelligent.

"Tell me about the girl," he said.

He cracked a smile.

They were the talk of the school. Hinata actually got a boyfriend? Was he really Pein? Did he actually like her or was it some kind of bet? These were some harsh inquiries, but, hey, that was high school. The point was plain: they were **not** going out ― and that's straight from the best friend's mouth. Kiba didn't want to believe it, but the two did like each other a lot. He just hated the fact that people thought they were going steady. It was annoying, and he was so irritated that he hasn't hung out with his best bud ― _just the two of them_ ― in forever.

He was starting to alienate himself from the two, which Hinata noticed and it upset her ― not Pein, though. He was glad. Every day the three of them walked home he wanted to just pull her over to the closest secluded area and get involved in the most. . .sexual behavior to have been ever heard of. Damn, he couldn't wait! He's been planning for this day since. . .well, since a long time ago. Presumably a few weeks ago when they went on that date. He has been eating and watching her eat ice cream since. He was ready.

"Kiba-kun. . ."

"My mom's making me go to the store for her." He was lying. "See ya later."

Pein and Hinata watched Kiba storm off waving in a different direction of which they were going. The two continued to walk towards home, hand in hand. Pein was exhilarated! He's been looking her up and down, staring at her boobs, daydreaming about her all day and he was ready. This was going to be one of the most memorable moments in his and _her_ entire life. Especially since she had her school uniform on ― one word was to describe this: role-play.

Hinata noticed they had taken a little detour ― through a backdoor park.

"Where are we going?" She took a look around, not recognizing her surroundings.

"Hinata-sama. . ." He stopped walking.

She looked his way and saw him looking off into the distance. He let go of her hand prior to stopping and she could now see them balled up in his windbreaker's pockets. It was a little cold outside, thanks to the wind; autumn has finally set in and winter was on its way. It was so quiet so quiet all she could hear was the wind from time to time and Pein breathing heavily. He shared the look almost of an angel, with that. . ._glow_ he had. She didn't know if it was the serene atmosphere or what, but she couldn't take her eyes off him. It became even harder to when she got lost in that pool of scarlet. She blushed as he came closer. Time had stopped, and now the only perceptible noises were his breathing and her heartbeat.

He was so close.

"Pein-san. . ."

He smirked, feeling the air of her words against his lips. Her innocent nature made her more comfortable using that title, and he accepted that. He accepted everything about his pet and couldn't wait for her to accept him. He pressed his body onto her smaller one, forcing her against the fence behind them. It separated the deserted park from civilization. It took him forever to fine this secluded park and he wanted to give himself a pat on the back for a job well done.

Hinata shut her eyes when he kissed her, cautiously grabbing his jacket for support when he lifted her off her feet ― each leg supported by his strong hands. Her brow gathered confusingly and she was getting hotter by the minute. The position they were in made her very uneasy. She was still awkward when he kissed her on a regular basis, and she didn't like him kissing her _and_ being. . .in between her legs. Her eyes shot open when that sweet peck turned into a lustful kiss as he forced his tongue between her clenching teeth, which was a new experience for her. Now she was really uncomfortable. She began to try to push him away.

"Pein-san," she mumbled nervously through his prolonging kiss.

In his ecstasy, he came up with the notion she felt as if she was falling. He swiftly regrouped, jerking her upwards and pressing against her firmer.

It scared her feeling a hard rod-like figure on her inner thigh.

She didn't like this situation.

Hinata tried to call him again ― yet, stopped when she felt quick fingers cluster under her skirt and tear her stockings by pulling from the center of her thigh. She gasped for air and started to really push him away apprehensively. He was an android, regardless. This meaning he hardly even felt her resistance and ignored it. She moved her hands up to his broad shoulders, thinking she could give him a more powerful push. The touch made him smile and he grabbed her butt tightly with a wandering palm. She squeaked — he moved faster.

Pein pulled away for the slightest second for smaller than an ounce of air, but that little second turned into a disaster from Hinata head-butting him in the face by accident ― even though it was her saving grace. All the strength she was using against him finally unleashed in this exact order: head-butting him, which made him lose concentration; resulting in the android being pushed off of her, and stumbling backwards ― all ending with her on the ground with a hurt, cold bum, and him holding his nose.

She could barely breathe, partly from her collision with the ground, and partly from the shocking moment that just happened to her. Her breath was broken and she felt just one tear escape her watery eyes. Looking up and seeing him holding his nose, she felt cruel and started to worry when hearing a furious, yet painful grunt. She wanted to ask if he was alright, but she wasn't well enough to speak. Silently, Hinata gasped and frighteningly backed up into the fence when his eyes looked up at her. She covered her mouth with a dirt-ridden hand.

He was directing a chilling leer at her.

He looked as if he wanted to hurt her.

He was angry with _her_.

At the start, right when she rammed him in the nose, he thought it was a mistake. But he knew it wasn't when he felt her push him away so. . . forcefully. She wasn't that strong, so for her to push him that far away he knew she had gathered up all the strength she had.

After all this time and she still didn't want to have him? He didn't understand it and it made him furious. He did everything for this girl, put his feelings out there and she was still _thinking_ about it! Damn, he was ranting to himself. He moved his hand and wiped the thick liquid from beneath his nose with his backhand. He let out a deep nasal breath ― he's never seen his own blood before and this made him flip.

Hinata got nervous seeing the red. "Pe―"

"You're a tease," he reviled, still looking at the blood.

Instantly, she became speechless, and hurt.

He ignored that single wet stream on her face along with her astonishment.

"Get up," he uttered. He just wanted to leave.

He wanted to leave her there, but he knew she didn't know where she was and if someone had sex with her before he did. . .

Let's just say it wouldn't be pretty.

She didn't move. "Get up," he demanded harshly.

He forced her to her feet by yanking her upwards by her arm. She rubbed it, now in pain.

"Come on."

She followed and the whole walk home was silent. He didn't even walk beside her like usually, but ahead. She wasn't a tease, was she? She didn't think she was sending any such signals but obviously she was. Her head dropped; she felt filthy. Hinata suddenly looked up when hearing Pein sniff. She hurried up to his side as he wiped his nose and reached for his arm.

"You shouldn't―"

He pushed her hand away with his elbow and gave her a wicked stare.

She gave him space and both remained quiet, until halfway to the house he spoke.

"Walk in front of me," he said.

Before she could ask why or even give him a confused look, he moved her for her. She stumbled slightly but quickly regained her balance. Hinata grimaced: it was difficult keeping up with his pace. She wanted to sulk and that was hard when he was primarily walking faster than her. Anytime she would slow down, even for a bit, he bumped her forward. One time she looked back and he gave her an annoyed look. She sighed; she didn't understand this anyway ― plus, she didn't like him this way.

Pein didn't approve of the stares she was getting, with her ripped hosiery.

The walk was very awkward.

And upon arriving home, Neji made it worst.

"What happened to you?" he asked, referring to her stockings, getting livider by the second.

Pein ignored Neji and forced her upstairs with simple contact.

She was scared of him for the moment. He knew this, and used it to his advantage.

Though, inside he felt disappointed.

She took a shower. He took a shower. Both did so very separately. Hinata still was thinking about his nose, and she still felt terrible. She went to go get a bag of ice when she heard the faucet stop from the bathroom, after setting up an extra bed of course.

Which pissed him off.

Hinata entered her room, surprised seeing Pein standing on the comforter on the floor.

He looked unhappy, if not a bit riled.

Sitting on the full-sized bed when he saw the bundle of ice and her sitting beside him made everything silent. She saw that the bridge of his nose was a bit swollen and pinkish ― but only visible when so close. It amazed her how human he was when he was of artificial make.

Yet, he had feelings: emotionally and physically.

And he felt for her, so much she didn't realize its potential.

"You're making me sleep on the floor," he said as she placed the ice on the bridge of his nose.

"Oh!" She quickly shook her head. "N-no. That's for. . .me."

Pein grabbed her wrist to move the icepack, now looking in her gorgeous pellucid eyes.

People would call this _a moment_, and, yes, they were having one.

The ice slipped from her hand as he moved in closer.

And, yet again, he was so close, but as soon as their lips touched she gentle pushed him away, softly muttering, "No!"

Hinata saw his wide eyes. "I. . .I mean, I-I can't. . ." She looked away. "I'm sor―"

"Get off." His forehead was creased. She blinked, totally confounded.

She wasn't sorry in his mind.

"W-what?"

"Get off the bed."

She was a tease!

The android hurriedly pushed her off the bed. Hinata couldn't believe this.

"P-Pein-san, I―"

She was shut up when a pillow was thrown in her face.

So surprised and so shocked, Hinata just sat there on the floor ― bum again hurting, but a vacant look upon her face.

That was beyond immature.

And he was still glaring at her, with another pillow in his hand, daring her to talk.

She didn't. Just got up, turned the light off, and retired. This night was over.

Or so she thought.

"I want that pillow back."

The next morning, Hinata woke up with strong rays in her face. She winced, cracking her eyes open and seeing the shades completely out of the sun's way. Pein did this. And he did this on purpose.

Meaning he was still angry.

She sighed and got up. She thought that he wouldn't be angry with her anymore after a night's rest, but she was wrong and was sad that her prediction wasn't on point; well, she assumed that's what she got for thinking conceitedly. Hinata fixed up her little pretend bed on the floor and stopped halfway through frowning and brooding.

She missed him.

And her butt still hurt.

She became happier after seeing his face when entering the kitchen, but he rushed out the front door with a disdainful glare ― leaving for school without her.

She hated this.

Kiba didn't though, and paid no regards to his friend's feelings.

"Let's go to The Cave after school," he happily suggested.

She was in no mood for playing arcade games. All she said was that she wasn't sure.

The conversation practically ended there.

"Pick your partners!" Gai announced to the classroom.

Hinata nervously sat in her seat as all the desks and chairs screeched along the wooden floor. Everyone was going to the person they usually partnered up with, and hers _would_ be Kiba in this situation, but he got in trouble — again — over not wearing the proper attire. This is when she started to question her luck. Why was it so bad? This was terrible! No one else would be her partner besides. . .

Looking up, being surprised and stunned — also being truly happy — she saw Pein bringing over a chair and sitting in it in front of her. She smiled, shortly but surely. His facial expression was as dead as a dead facial expression can get.

"Give me that," he said.

Before she could get a word out he moved the worksheet closer to his side of the desk. Taking a pencil, the android got to work — she just watched him. The whole point of this exercise was to partner up with someone to learn more about algebraic expressions; to gain the other person's knowledge. However, he was doing all the work, and he never paid attention in class. She forgot robots were super smart.

"Um, thank. . .you," she said.

He stopped writing. He hated how he felt for her. It made him angry; he didn't understand why he couldn't just let her rot in her partner-less self-pity — but she looked so sad. And he hated seeing her sad. He hated _himself_ for that. Pein knew if he looked up right now, he'd regret it; she must be dreadfully disheartened at the moment. He just knew it, but damn it, he looked up anyway. The android caught her staring at him, but she looked down with rosy cheeks. She was looking at his nose, which looked like it had healed — faster than she imagined. Pein noticed she was still worried about his minor injury and continued to work.

"I'm fine," he confirmed.

Her brow felt a bit. . .heavy. She frowned. "I'm sorry. . ."

Pein stopped doing the work once again, but this time snapped the pencil he was using in half. Hinata squinted her eyes to shield them from any tiny wood fragments that may have shot upwards. She rubbed her left eye, subconsciously from fear, and slightly panicked feeling sharpness against her eyeball. She began rubbing faster, but Pein stopped her finicking by grabbing her occupied hand and dragging her out of the class. No one really noticed and, fortunately, Gai's back was facing the class.

He took her to a quiet hallway and smoothly slammed her against the wall, detaining her.

She was worried they'd get in trouble while being in the hall without a pass.

"Pein—"

"Shut up." Her eyes widened.

Oh. . . Okay; that was unexpected.

He was breathing rather heavily. It made her a bit anxious, neither in a good or bad way. She just felt as if she was waiting for something.

"Stop," he said.

There it goes: that was what she was waiting for; for him to speak — but again, that was unexpected.

It took her some time to find a voice. "I. . .don't u-understand."

_He_ didn't understand why she wouldn't have sex with him!

Letting her go, he took a step backwards.

He hated this feeling of rejection. It was confusing and a little on the painful side. He didn't understand it, but that was because he was a mere baby to this common feeling among society.

"Your apologies don't mean anything," he informed her impassively.

Her adorability is what attracted him, but for unknown reasons she didn't like him in that way.

There was no point in trying anymore — he got the message.

"I'm finished."

Pein left right after finishing his words of resignation, assumingly back into the class room.

Hinata stood in awe: was she just dumped?

She started to cry suddenly, with a thick lump in her throat and a nauseous feeling in her stomach.

She hated this feeling.

* * *

_Chill out, Hinata!_

_OMG, everything got very dramatic!_

_I have a (kind of new) poll going on :]_

_Review (and Vote!) Please!_


	13. A Flip of Sweetness, Part 2

_Whoa. . ._

_Looks like people are taking sides, and (of course) Pein looks like the bad guy =/_

_I disagree! . . .(coughs are quietness)_

_Favorite Comments: "Redheaded Bastard" and "Robotic Jerk"._

_Oh! And Pein with his "eating disorder" Xp_

_Thanks for the reviews, guys ^^v_

* * *

Guess they'll just be friends.

Or not!

"Pein-kun!"

Sakura happily held his name as she sprinted towards him down the hallway. She hurriedly caught up to him, hooked her arm around his, and snuggled the man like a cute, soft teddy. He stopped walking and turned his head towards her.

"Hey," he said drowsily.

She seized the moment and jumped up to peck him on the lips. She smiled.

"You sound really tired."

He shrugged as his response and continued to the lunch room with her attached.

"Hinata!"

The android's ears perked at that name; he turned so hard his neck cracked. That was Kiba's voice, but hearing him say Hinata's name. . .well, he knew she had to be within sighted range. Which she was, and the redhead put on that stoic façade that has been only hers to see for about two weeks now.

These were some harsh two weeks.

Hinata looked up from her sulk at the Inuzuka coming towards her. Oh no — she hoped he didn't have another one of his _plans_. However, her worry subsided when she looked passed him and saw the face of the robot she activated. Also the robot who hated her guts, just enough to date another girl: one who was pretty and popular. What a kick to the ego that she already lacked.

"Kiba!" Sakura screamed. "Do you always have to be so loud and obnoxious?"

He frowned looking back at her and whispered, "Bitch. . ."

"Excuse me?" She shook her head and looked up at her boyfriend. "Did you hear what he said?"

He spared her a glance and looked back at Hinata. Yes, he heard him but that was irrelevant. Hinata was of. . .more importance. She was staring back at him too. Both were in the same predicament: both felt pathetic and lonely, except one just had a relationship he was unhappy with; both missed each other to death, even though they were only inches away at night; both were in a. . .miserable situation that seemed never-ending. The only _big_ difference?

He was hiding his melancholy much better than she was.

"H-Hinata?" Kiba called, worriedly looking at her.

She was crying. Again.

Hinata realized she was in the eagle eye of the public. "I-I'm sorry. . .!"

She tore away from the scene.

Accidently, Pein jolted forward but was held back by Sakura. He snatched his arm away from her quick enough.

The android went wide-eyed when he saw Kiba slowly shake his head.

Pein hurriedly turned around and said, "My arm was. . .numb."

Her frown disappeared. "Oh! I'm sorry, then. So, what do you want for lunch?"

He missed Hinata's homemade lunches!

"I'm not hungry." He started walking the opposite way, rapidly.

"Hey, aren't you—"

"I'm going to the bathroom."

She cocked her eyebrow, seeing her boyfriend and Kiba vanish down the corridor. "Okay. . ."

"Ow!" Kiba yelled. He clawed at the hand around his neck. "That hurts!"

Pein glared and squeezed harder. "Why isn't _it_ working?"

"I. . .I don't—let me go!"

The android released the boy he once held against the white-tiled wall. Kiba jumped up quickly to get off the dirty floor that hasn't been cleaned in only God knows when. Gross! He looked at his neck in the rectangular mirror and frowned at the sight of forming bruises. He wished this android would stop manhandling him and start focusing his pent up angry towards Neji or someone else!

The Inuzuka looked at his partner in this so-called agreement. Pein folded his arms.

The android couldn't convince himself that Hinata would never like him, and he didn't know any other way to get her to, so he turned towards her best friend: Kiba Inuzuka. So far everything has been chaos and Pein was fed up with making his princess cry. That was the third time since the beginning of the week and today was only Monday. Kiba said she would become jealous when Pein went out with Sakura and eventually Hinata would see that she has been mistaken with her feelings.

"I don't know why she won't. . .break," Kiba said. "Maybe another week. . ."

"You said that **last** week," Pein commented.

"I know!" he yelled. "She's a tough one. . ."

Anyone with sense would think that Kiba knew Hinata well enough to know that she would never "break", but that was his way of thinking — which made him an idiot. And Pein also for helping the brunette dig his own ditch.

And he wasn't the only one digging his ditch.

"Who are you guys?" the senior asked.

"Does it matter?" Jiraiya retorted.

The guy shrugged. It was just creepy to him that three strangers got into the school.

"Are you guys drug dealers?"

"Stop with the foolish questions."

He shrugged once again and simply said, "Fine."

He began walking away.

"Wait!" Jiraiya pulled the boy back in front of him. "We aren't drug dealers."

"We have a proposition for you," Orochimaru said with a wicked smirk.

He folded his arms. "Really?"

"We'll pay you," Jiraiya informed.

The senior smiled. "How much?"

School was about to be over in just a few minutes. Hinata couldn't wait. She didn't feel too well and her eyes were burning — she also thought she looked terrible, but she really didn't. Her eyes were just red and her bangs helped a little with that problem. The bell rang and as it went off all the students started to pack up and leave. Hinata sighed at the fact that Kiba had a detention. It looked like she was walking home alone today. Pein didn't walk with her since he left with Sakura on a daily basis.

Now that she thought about it, she wished school wasn't over.

She looked up at a knock and blushed seeing hazel eyes staring at her.

The boy smirked and realized this couldn't be that bad; she wasn't ugly, at least.

"Hey," he said as he walked over to her desk.

She looked up at him with bedazzlement. "H-hi. . ."

He looked like he was closer to Pein's age, which meant he must've been an upperclassman. She wondered what he was doing in her classroom, let alone on her floor. He placed a hand on the desk to lean on, which made him look even cooler! Hinata took a glimpse at his hand and saw a silver ring with the next year printed on it along with other lettering. It looked like a class ring and that meant one thing: he was a senior.

She basked in his glory.

"I'm Jiro Hiroshima," he announced and smiled with her wide eyes.

She recognized him for who he was: the school's most elite track star.

"I'm. . .I'm—"

"Hinata Hyuga, I know." His smile grew as her blush deepened. "Uh, do you wanna get out of here? It's kind of late."

He was right; even the teacher was gone.

"Um, sure. . ."

He nodded. "I'll walk you home."

Was he serious?

She couldn't believe that she just met a notable senior and within a few minutes he offered to walk her home. Well, that solved one of her minor problems. She was smiling for the time being, having company with the least expected person in the world — however, it _was_ company. And he was. . .very handsome: athletic figure, a strong jaw structure that was complemented by his smile, and all this on top of beautiful hazel eyes with a head of soft-looking brown hair that was stripped with blonde highlights — yes, he was very handsome. He was making her laugh too, so that was a bonus.

Jiro smiled. "If you could wish for anything in the world, what would you wish for?"

Her brow rose. "Um, I. . ."

"And you can't wish for more wishes!" He was getting excited and it made her smile more.

She shook her head. "I. . .I don't know," she replied bashfully.

He smirked looking up at the clear sky. "Really? I know what I'd wish for. . ."

The senior cut his eyes over at the lowerclassman. "Wanna hear it?"

She nodded complacently.

"I think I'd wish for a date." He stopped and turned to her. "This Friday, with a certain freshman."

Her mouth parted, her eyes grew big, and that blush reappeared. She was hoping she was thinking overconfidently.

Plus, that was really lame.

Jiro grinned. "I can take that as a yes, I presume?"

She couldn't find it in her to speak. "I. . .I. . ."

"Cool," he cheered smugly and wrapped his arm around her neck.

Pein broke the brick off of the wall in his hand. He would always swiftly take Sakura home and follow Hinata whenever the fool had a detention or suspension — but it looked like she didn't need him as her guardian angel today, and that pissed him off! Who the hell was this guy and why was his arm around Hinata? He couldn't hear what they were talking about but the fact that he was touching her and making her blush _and_ laugh infuriated him. Pein wanted to just snap that guy's neck in half! Maybe he'll get the chance to.

The guy was obviously ugly. What was her problem?

"Goodnight, father," Hinata said and cracked her door before turning off the light.

She tried to walk pass the android on the floor who was giving her a vicious eye, but he wouldn't let her — hence, he tripped her. She caught herself on the bed and looking behind her Pein was glaring at her still, just harder.

"I'm sorry," she sadly said, and got into bed.

He couldn't sleep that night, and he might not be able to ever sleep again.

"What?" Pein barked.

"Let. . .go!" The robot rolled his eyes and dropped the imbecile.

Kiba dusted himself off. "I asked her if she wanted to hang out this Friday. . ."

Pein let out a growl.

Kiba gave him a puzzled look. "_And_ she said that she couldn't; she had a date. . ."

"With who?"

"The word is with Jiro." Pein glared. "A senior track star."

Kiba was very confused. He didn't even know that Jiro knew Hinata.

On the other hand, Pein didn't give a _fuck_ who this Jiro guy was — he just wanted him dead. And for the next few days, his mission was clear: to stalk Hinata and make sure that Jiro didn't get too close to her. And all of what was happening made him question that damn agreement with Kiba: it wasn't working, was it? That was kind of obvious, especially now. The android figured that was the reason why Hinata thought that she could move on but that wasn't a part of the scheme! She wasn't supposed to go and find herself another guy. Pein frowned at the two as they just finished sharing a laugh.

They were a couple now. Well, at least that was the rumor going around.

How did that happen so fast? They were even a couple in Pein's mind and that made him. . .disgustedly hurt.

It was Friday and his obsession meter was at its peak; he followed her even when she wasn't with the creep.

Though that wasn't a lot.

"Pein-kun." Sakura pranced up behind him. She sweetly tapped his shoulder. "Are you ready to go home?"

He didn't turn to look at her. Instead he watched his love and that troll down the hall.

"No," he deadly replied.

"Oh. . ." She didn't expect him to say that. "Then—"

"It's over," he said simply before dashing down the hall; they were leaving!

Sakura stood _alone_ — confused and ill-fated. "W-what?"

Pein was long gone, but he did share a similar feeling with his ex.

Why was this happening to him?

Damn, his heart hurt.

The night definitely came faster than he could have imagined. And as he sat there on her bed while she straightened her hair with a comb, he wondered how he would go about this. He knew they were going to some fancy outside restaurant, which worked to his advantage since it was easier to get to them if they weren't in some sort of an edifice. Pein exited his fantasy of strangling the boy who was trying to take his darling away from the sound of the comb being placed back on the bureau. He watched her stare at her reflection. His jealousy clouded his sense in which made her clear unhappiness vague to him. She didn't want to go on this date.

However, she had nothing to lose since Pein already ditched her for Sakura. Plus, she didn't want to hurt Jiro's feelings.

Both sighed hearing a knock at the front door: one miserable and one more like a deep snarl.

"Bye," she whispered, giving Pein a sorrowful glance and exited the room.

Before the door closed he was out the window.

"You look amazing," Jiro commented as he pulled her chair outward.

She smiled meekly and vocally expressed her gratitude.

The senior took his seat and cleared his throat.

He rolled his eyes as he laid the white cloth on his lap. "I hope you don't think this is moving too fast."

She stopped taking a sip of her drink and shook her head. "No, it's—"

"Y'know, with us dating and all."

Hinata went pale. They were dating?

"You're a really cool girl, y'know that, Hinata?" He smiled and bit his lip while looking her up and down.

Pein just watched, speechless. His jaw tightened continuously every time that _thing_ talked, she blushed; he touched her, she blushed some more; when he licked his lips and made her feel uncomfortable! Well, Pein hoped it was making her feel uncomfortable, and if it didn't — hell would rise. Shit, he felt hell rising in his head right now. The android was beginning to see red and it wasn't because of his eye color.

"You're cute," Jiro repeated.

Hinata's eyes fell to her lap timidly. She didn't even see him lean towards her over the table. And when she did, her eyes widened. He smirked. Jiro figured he would do this before the food came so he wouldn't get anything on his shirt when he made his move. As he went in for the kill, Hinata subconsciously tried to move back but her push wasn't even good enough to budge the chair and before she knew it — their lips touched.

Pop.

Jiro gracefully sat back in his seat and scooted it up some. He laughed at her facial expression: surprised as hell. "Haha, you're lips are soft."

She blinked frequently. What just happened?

Hinata watched her date as he proudly smiled at her as if he was using her like a mirror and giving himself a look of a job well done. She didn't even notice the waiter come and go. What just happened? She didn't comprehend any of this.

Her daze was broken when Jiro's face twisted with suspension. He was looking right pass her.

And coming was their worst nightmare.

"Pein?" the senior inquired.

Her eyes expanded. She couldn't bring herself to turn around. "Pein-san. . ."

She hoped what she couldn't comprehend was just her imagination.

But it wasn't, and there a Pein that was filled with jealous rage stood, right in front of their table.

By the way, that popping sound heard earlier was a fuse in his head — figuratively speaking, of course.

"What are you doing here?" Jiro asked. He gave Hinata a weird look when she mouthed him a warning slowly.

"Run," she whispered.

He arched his eyebrow. Run from what?

Pein slowly raised his arm. His brow was furrowed, his skin was somewhat red, his eyes glowed like furious flames, and his fist was balled. The two at the table watched the arm go up in the air, as if he was about to fist pump, but Hinata knew he wasn't happy enough. She knew he wasn't happy at all, especially if he saw what happened. In slow motion, his arm came to a halt — and in mere milliseconds his fist came down to split the table in two. Both sitting were forced back in their seats.

"Run!" Hinata cautioned, and this time Jiro took her warning.

Pein quickly picked Hinata up and placed her on his back as he went after that fiend!

Hinata was scared for her life and Jiro's! She wondered why Pein took her along. She really wasn't a fan of seeing someone get torn to shreds. She would never figure out that the only reason why he took her along was because he didn't trust her by herself anymore — that, and the fact he wanted her to see want he does to guys who touch her; meaning to tell Kiba to keep a 5-meter distance.

In just seconds, the two caught up to the track star who was trying his hardest to get away from the raving lunatic. The three idiots didn't tell him _this_ would happen! They did tell him that it was a suicide mission, but he thought that Pein was going to be just another jealous guy. He dealt with plenty of those, but not any super mutant ex! The senior made a mistake by looking back — Jiro gasped at the hunting look in Pein's eyes as the distant between the two lessened progressively.

The robot was so close, he could touch him if he tried — and he did.

However, he forgot that Hinata's legs were hooked with his arms, which was her main support for holding on since he was going so fast.

Pein stopped when he, once again, felt weightless. Forgetting the atrocity that was escaping, he turned to his obsession on the ground. She looked fine, but he was careless. Even though, however, his face didn't change from apathy. She was not to be trusted by herself — not so she can go off and do foolish things like kiss another guy. Pein picked her up insensitively with one hand as if she was a log.

"Ow," she whispered with disdain. His arm was pushing on her stomach.

"Shut up," he said. He regrouped her more harshly this time.

She winced. He was angry, that was obvious.

The walk home was silent, Hinata thinking about how things couldn't get worst and Pein thinking about how he could keep everybody away from her while she still attended school. Or maybe that was the solution! She would stop going to school and he could kidnap her and such! Okay, this plan was getting out of control. She wouldn't be happy being alone with him anyway, damn ice queen! She was ungrateful of all his hard work. He started thinking barbed wire was a good approach.

"Excuse me."

Pein stopped and turned to glare at the creepy presence in the dark.

Sarutobi proudly smiled at his creation. "Number Nine. . ."

Hinata's eyes widened for two reasons — one: this guy knew Pein was an android, and two: her butt was facing the odd man's way and she felt a breeze.

Oh no.

"Or should I say Pein," he corrected.

The android backed up with a wary look. How did he know his name?

Tears streamed down the doctor's face as he lashed his arms forward. "Come give me a hug!"

Pein threw up a little in his mouth. This guy was creeping him out — he had to get away.

Sarutobi stopped his childish crying when he saw his creation start walking away from him.

He sighed. "He's going to make this hard. . ."

"Ah!" Hinata screamed.

She hit the ground face first and really didn't know what just happened. Pein just dropped her all of a sudden, and a bit shakily. She got scared when she heard a body drop to the ground. Her eyes became teary. She hoped that wasn't who she thought it was.

"Wow," Jiraiya said picking up the comatose robot, "I never thought a Taser would work. . ."

"Shut up and let's go," Orochimaru commented.

"Pein-san!" Hinata called out, but wished she hadn't when the four criminals looked back at her from their departure.

"I forgot about the girl," Jiraiya noted. He gave his pale friend a nod.

Hinata blanched at Orochimaru's wickedly disturbing smile.

"You're a creeper," Tsunade scoffed.

"Shut up!"

* * *

_Pein flipped. (favorite part was when he called her an ice queen XD)_

_The new kid was retarded. . ._

_Sarutobi is. . .so father figure-y =]_

_Please. . .Review. . . ^_^d_


	14. Sluts for Love, Some for Money

_New poll is going up: whether this should have a sequel or not. I usually don't "believe" in sequels, since the second time around writers/director/producers etc. don't do as good. Majority of the sequels made have not passed their predecessor - HOWEVER! There have been some._

_To quicken your delay, I will give you a miniature description, of sorts: basically, the sequel **will **have much more romance than humor. I noticed in this that it was more comedy and some wanted more romantic stuff. Also, I will throw "__a bit" of a love triangle in there...maybe. Just vote, or if you don't, then review. Up to you :]_

_**xXx**  
_

_First part is pretty amusing :]_

_Hiashi, why can't you be like this in the manga/anime? (giggles)_

_And don't worry, I love/look forward to your nerdy rants, BleachedBlueCat210 ^-^_

_Did this bi-weekly because it's coming to an end (sniffs)_

_...and because I was playing 360—please, don't throw things at me! I know, I know!_

**

* * *

**

Konan continued to stare at the unconscious body on the metal lab bench. "Why is he still asleep?"

Sarutobi smiled joyfully and completely ignored the unrest in the girl's voice. He couldn't have been any cheerier than he was right now. The professor watched his android's muscles tense up as he slowly began reacting to the therapy that had been recently injected into his systems. Anytime now — that's when Pein would wake up hale and hearty! Wow, today was a good day! He looked at his woken creation staring at his comatose one and she has been for a while now, which was really starting to bother him. She seemed a bit. . .fixated.

"He'll wake up soon. . ."

Konan's eyes grew big and she sparkled like the only star in the midnight sky. She grabbed the redhead's arm and started shaking him lightly. Sarutobi shook his head disgustedly. She _was_ fixated, and badly. What was wrong with her? He gave her the cure so she shouldn't feel any type of connection to this other android! Even without it, he didn't activate her; _so_, she shouldn't like him any bit. What was her deal?

At that moment, three apprentices walked into the room. Jiraiya pouted and folded his arms at his teacher's happy appearance. Sure, he was thrilled that his sensei was in a content state (for the time being), but that didn't help that his life was taking a turn for the worst. Orochimaru and Tsunade were not speaking — _again!_ — and it started to bother the tall trainee this time. Yeah, he was used to their fights by now, but this one was different in a way. He inwardly gasped: what _if_ Orochimaru actually liked something, and that something — well, _someone_ — was Tsunade?

Now _that_ would suck.

"Move," Tsunade exclaimed.

Orochimaru raised his eyebrows before realizing he was simple-mindedly standing in the doorway. Quickly, he moved aside. Tsunade huffed with piercing hazel eyes. Jiraiya frowned at his friend just obeying like a puppy; he demanded his friend to take action!

"You're going to let her talk to you like that?" he instigated. Orochimaru stared as his response.

Jiraiya grew cold.

"I said, 'Are _you—_'"

"Sarutobi-sama," Konan called eagerly, "he's waking up. . .!"

Everybody turned their heads fast to see if what she said was true — and it was.

The professor's eyes glittered when seeing those eyes wide open, no longer red — now grey with an astonishing ripple effect. The teacher cheered; the cure worked! All watched Pein while he slowly shook his head as to get rid of the vertigo from the blood rushing to it when he sat up. He wrinkled his brow and glared at everyone staring at him as if he just woke up from a coma. The robot's stare increased wretchedly when the lead scientist walked closer to him with happily closed eyes and opened arms.

"Android—"

Pein furiously locked his hand around the old man's throat. He watched the man's eyes shoot open violently.

"Stop calling me that," the redhead demanded.

"I'm. . .sorry. . ." Sarutobi squeezed out. "I won't—Pein. . .I can't—"

"Where is she?" Pein tightened his grip as his eyebrows nearly touched.

"I. . .have no. . .idea—help. . ." His bulging eyes turned to the four just watching.

Were they going to do _nothing_?

"Um, you mean the girl!" Jiraiya hurriedly suggested.

The hold loosened and Sarutobi took a tiny breather. Jiraiya gulped at the intense stare given to him — he pointed to Orochimaru.

"Wait," Tsunade chimed in at the bullying scowl given to the pale student. "She's home—safe. . ."

That made Pein even more furious. Just because she was home didn't mean she was safe! The girl proved to him that she wasn't safe or responsible without him in her presence. She could've done anything reckless from last night until now. Were they insane? Leaving her by herself like that! Or with Kiba. . .!

"Where are you going?"

Pein narrowed his eyes at the blue-haired girl he just noticed. He frowned at her nosiness and questioned her appearance. What was she doing here? She looked like just another schoolgirl, especially with the uniform she had on. It was nothing like the one he wore at Hinata's school. The short, pleated skirt she had on was plaid black and grey. The blouse she wore was a simple white short-sleeved button-up with a jet black long-drawn-out necktie. She had the clogs and knee highs to go with everything. So, again he questioned her existence: what was this schoolgirl doing here? And _why_ was she holding onto his arm?

"Let go—"

His eyes widened when he tried to snatch his arm away from her clutches but it didn't budge. She wasn't even moved by his attempt as if he did nothing. He looked down at her hand. It appeared to be just placed on him; it didn't even look like she had a good grasp on him — so why couldn't he move his arm away from her? He glared at a snickering creator.

"Pein, this is Android Number 8: Konan."

He looked at her and she showed a dry smile with slight color in her cheeks.

"Good morning," she blissfully greeted. He grimaced — she was weird.

"Let go of me," he commanded.

She nodded and complied. Pein got off the table and started heading for the only exit.

Which was now being blocked; the android scorned.

"Move."

"You know," Jiraiya said, closing the door behind his back, "you really shouldn't go back there."

He began to go white at the android's stare and thought about the neck brace he recently got out of.

"Move," Pein reaffirmed, but fiercer while cracking knuckles. He glared at the pale genius who scoffed arrogantly.

Orochimaru folded his arms and crudely closed his eyes. "She _doesn't_ like you."

The android froze, angrier than ever. How dare he make a claim like that! He stomped over towards him and was ready to break him in half but the manipulator's words continued to seep in.

"You should be angry," he started, watching the establishment stop abruptly with cold eyes. "she's a _slut_—"

"Shut up," he roared.

Orochimaru shrugged and leaned against the wall. "She wouldn't have kissed that guy. . ."

He furrowed his brow. "She wasn't crying because she was miserable, but to make you feel guilty."

Pein's eyes widened. A hidden smirk appeared.

"She's a manipulator. . ."

He was in so much pain, he couldn't think straight. Everything that this twisted man said made complete sense and put the puzzle all together. He just didn't understand why she was. . .trying to hurt him. All he did was adore her; worship her to no end. So why? It didn't click with him, but what this man was saying was. . .utterly true. The redhead found his heart pounding away; he found himself yearning for something — he found himself yearning for some type of cure; revenge. Pein sat back down on the bed slowly, eyes glued to lap and hands clutching at the white sheets.

Jiraiya looked at his glad friend in astonishment. He wanted to say good job but thought that may trigger something in the now depressed android. Orochimaru saw his friend's amazement and shrugged, just glad he once again impressed his professor to no end. Sarutobi smiled at his star pupil and escorted Konan out the room to leave Pein in peace. Jiraiya and Orochimaru simply followed. However, Tsunade stayed behind.

The blonde sympathetically frowned at the miserable humanoid shaking on the bed. She didn't approve of what Orochimaru just did to this boy's mind. He completely twisted his personal and pure thought he once had of a person he truly cared for. Yes, all of them thought that Pein's infatuation was just because of his glitch. However, he obviously still had affection for that highschooler. So it seemed he honestly fell head over heels for this girl with _and_ without the help of his malfunction. That truly bedazzled her. Her arms folded across her vast bust.

"You can stop pouting, now," she taunted.

He cut his downcast eyes her way. "Leave."

She shook her head. "You are really foolish."

He glared past orange locks hiding his face. She was unyielding.

"Are you really that gullible?"

Again, he stayed silent. She figured she'd have to push the emergency button to get him talking.

She shrugged casually. "From what we've learned, you ended it with her; not the other way—"

"It was her choice," he snapped.

His face was now in clear view. Tsunade cocked a brow at his angry face. He seemed to get tenser with that subject, as if it really was her choice. She scoffed inwardly; she doubts that very much.

"How so?"

Pein nearly rolled his eyes and looked back at his _oh so_ interesting lap. That was. . .kind of embarrassing.

Her eyes got bigger and she shrugged once again. "_So_?"

He furrowed his brow. Under his breath, he said, "She wouldn't sleep with me. . ."

The air grew still — then all hell broke loose.

Pein gave the fuming blonde a deadpan expression; even though she was livid she was amused, much to his chagrin.

She pointed a finger towards the naïve fellow with shrewd eyes and fanglike teeth. Pein backed up.

"You are a _boy_!" she lectured. She glared at his surprised face. "An immature one, at that!"

He grimaced at the abuse. That wasn't necessary and didn't make sense.

"I'm surprised she still likes you!"

He jumped off the cot at that one. That was uncalled for — there were plenty of reasons for Hinata to still like him!

"Stop—"

"Shut up!" she barked. He was getting more frustrated.

"Just because a girl doesn't _sleep_ with you, she doesn't like—uh!" She pulled at her ponytail. "She's young; did it ever occur to you that she may not be _ready_?"

Pein opened his mouth, but couldn't get out a response. This lady couldn't be serious.

"Wasn't. . .ready. . .?"

She shook her head with vigor. "Damn, you're an idiot!"

He thought she was finished by now, so he could ponder on this "wasn't ready" notion — along with Hinata being _young_; he was confused.

"Another thing!" she started again. "How could she be _willing _with your forceful wa—"

Her rant turned to murmurs when Jiraiya came in and clamped his hand over her mouth. She started to struggle.

"Orochimaru!"

He scoffed and grabbed her arms.

Jiraiya chuckled nervously at the confounded robot. "She's crazy; don't listen to her."

Pein furrowed his brow when Orochimaru nodded confidently.

Everything calmed down once the three men thought the charades was over.

"YOU'RE the slut!" she got out before Orochimaru slammed the door.

"Damn!" Jiraiya complained. "Is she drunk?"

Orochimaru ignored the offense and frowned, just hoping his lovely friend didn't ruin his persuasion.

Pein sat on the bed with the last jab at his dignity on the mind.

He wasn't a slut. . .was he?

**xXx**

"Hinata. . ." Kiba frowned at his friend's crying. This has been going on for hours.

Neji folded his arms. "Good riddance."

"Ah!" she yelled in between her weeps.

Neji grimaced. Kiba granted him with a glare. "Shut up, Neji!"

"Watch your tone, freshman," he hissed.

Hinata simply stared at the floor with red eyes and menacing thoughts. All she could remember was seeing Pein's body being taken off into the darkness while she slipped into unconsciousness. She wished she hadn't inhaled whatever was in that rag that strange man put over her mouth and nose. It was a typical rape maneuver! And that worried her when she woke up. Knowing that Pein wasn't around to protect at the moment she feared for her virginity's life! However, when she awoke her clothes were still on, nothing on her body hurt, and blood was nowhere to be found. Thank the Maker!

But that was the least of her worries. She wondered where Pein was and if he was still angry with her. She bit her lip as she drowned further into her thoughts. She also couldn't forget that look on his face. Hinata could tell he was disappointed and hurt. She wished she could go back and not allow Jiro to kiss; she wished she could go back and refuse to go on a date with him. Hinata had found out from Kiba that he broke up with Sakura just hours before the whole disaster, which meant he must've been really upset when he saw her go out. If she had just said no. . .everything would have been different — and much better. Uh, this situation made her want to curse! He liked her a lot — he liked her enough to want to have sex with her. Alas, she didn't want to realize it before; it was too embarrassing, and what was she supposed to do? She was scared of the simple fact at seeing a naked male body staring at hers.

A mental image of a bare, sparkling Pein winking at her with his tongue sticking out popped up.

"Hinata!" Neji and Kiba called, completely forgetting about their recent argument.

The Inuzuka frowned at her: flushed from scalp to chin and a bloody nose.

"Kiba," a deep voice called.

He shakily turned around and went blue in his face.

His first thought: "It wasn't me!"

Hiashi glanced at his unconscious daughter on the floor and glared at the two boys. He was already angry at the fact that she came home late last night, and she was unconscious then too! Neji was her older cousin and should be on the lookout for any odd things happening around her — and of course, the idiot failed. Hiashi was ashamed of him. He was ashamed of Pein too — just leaving without notice like that _AND_ without paying up his fee for room and board. That freeloading bastard! Hiashi _will_ find him.

"Neji," Hiashi said, "bring Pein's bag to the tea room."

The sophomore's eyes widened. "But. . .it weighs a—"

Hiashi glared at his nephew, and instantly the boy went upstairs with hunching shoulders.

As her father got comfortable on the sofa, Hinata began to come round.

"Don't get blood on my carpet," he said and turned on the TV.

She nodded nervously and wiped her nose as she got off of the floor. Hinata got on the couch adjacent of the one her father sat so he couldn't feel her shaking. That visualization still tormented her mind and she couldn't stop it. He just kept popping up in her head with glittering smoke around him!

"Today, it seems, is a sad, sad day," the news reporter muttered on the television.

"This stuff is boring!" Kiba exclaimed and plopped on the couch.

Hiashi scrunched his brow with evil translucent eyes glowering at his daughter's mistaken of a friend.

Kiba felt sweat secrete on his temples from the stare. He gulped and innocently looked into the dragon's eyes.

He questioned his actions now: why would he drop himself on the couch like that? Why was he on the same couch as Hiashi?

The freshman tried to clear the air. "A-are you running my tab?"

Hiashi's face loosened up. He nodded and turned back to the television.

Kiba growled under his breath; he was going to be indebted to this guy forever.

He sighed — at least he had Hinata. . .but not with her spacing out like she was now.

"Uh!" a loud voice came from the hall before a series of tumbles. Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran to the scene.

Well, besides Hinata. She was pretty. . ._occupied_.

There was Neji, on the ground, being squashed by the ton-weighing duffle bag.

All Hiashi saw was the crack in his wooden floor.

"Neji!" he called. "Stop relaxing and bring that bag to the tea room. . .!"

He glared at Kiba. "Fix my floor."

The brunette's mouth dropped. Was this guy insane? "I. . .I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly," he hissed. Kiba frowned.

Neji's eyes expanded at the sound of his sugary cousin gasping in the living room. Don't worry, Hinata! He'll be there in just a second!

Well, that's what he thought. But Hiashi and Kiba just left him to rot.

"Assholes," he grouched.

"Neji!"

He bit his tongue.

"Two. More," Hiashi clarified.

"Look!" Hinata pointed to the TV.

Kiba shrugged at the man on it. "What about—"

"He's. . .he took Pein-san!" she cried.

Kiba's eyes widened. He knew that guy! He was the owner of that. . .PLACE! With the. . .things and. . .stuff.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi. . .is shutting. . .he is shutting. . ."

The news reporter yelled out the last part.

"Down his amusement park!"

At that moment, Neji trailed into the living room with an aching body. Screw Hiashi. He was tired of being pushed around! If his uncle wanted that duffle bag in the tea room he should move it himself. That thing was too heavy and Neji refused to break — anymore — bones trying to move that thing. He winced and leaned against the doorway. He thought he may have pulled something in his back. Neji sighed and looked at the television which seemed to be everyone's point of interest.

And then, it happened.

Neji's breath became broken at the sight before his colossal eyes.

Hiashi was_. . .smiling_.

The sophomore fell unconscious.

"Inuzuka," he said, "It seems your father isn't completely useless."

The superior of the household could've been more fortunate. That petition was worth it!

However, his satisfaction was cut short after he remembered something.

"Hey!" Kiba shouted. "Don't—"

"Be quiet," Hiashi enforced. He looked at his teary-eyed daughter. "_He's_ the one who took Pein. . .?"

She sniffed and nodded sadly. Hiashi glared at the TV.

Kiba's eyes widened. Was Hiashi actually seeking revenge out for his daughter?

The parent's eyes narrowed — this fight was not yet over.

So, Sarutobi _was_ the one with his money.

* * *

_Kiba, you were sadly mistake (shakes head) HIASHI WANTS HIS MONEY! A-ha! (...greedy bastard)_

_Pein was...schooled. Good for you, Tsunade ^-^  
_

_I thought that I would just throw in there that Orochimaru may have a crush. (laughs) I realized that nobody ever paid attention to the three, but mostly Pein and Hinata ( also Hiashi, of course).  
_

_Rant: Damn! I had to change the break because it wouldn't let me use hyphens! Also, anytime I put two punctuation marks together one would disappear: WTF, FF!(question mark goes here)  
_

_A/N: Petition was the one in the very first chapter (excluding prologue). If you want to look the paragraph over, it's the first long paragraph =]_

_cheh, BleachedBlueCat210! I will await your reviews ^^_

_Hmm, two/one more left!_

_[Please Review]_

_[Please Vote]  
_


	15. Sweet Irony

_Sorry I took so long._

_Damn research papers. . ._

_AND video games. And more desires to write about Itachi and video games ^^_

_And me want canon :S_

* * *

Talk about being hardcore.

"Kiba-kun," Hinata whined.

"Shush!" he exclaimed.

Neji frowned. "Watch your tone."

How dare that moron think he can just hush her up like that! She was worth more than the pathetic clothes on his back and him as a human being. Neji didn't think they should be where they were anyway. Pein was fine - he was just kidnapped. The sophomore thought that his and Hinata's world was a much better place.

Speaking of a _better_ place, the three of them were not supposed to be there at the moment.

And "there" meaning The Third's Funtastic Castle.

After seeing Sarutobi on the television Hinata was determined to get Pein back — and Kiba was also determined to commit a breaking and entering for his rep. In addition, Neji was there, but not for support or to _help_ out; he simply wanted to try and convince Hinata that Pein wasn't worth saving.

"We should go back..."

Kiba snorted. "You're pathetic! If I knew you were going to complain so much I would've let you come."

Neji grimaced at the idiot. _He_ was the one that was pathetic! Kiba only felt high and mighty because the fool took Pein's grenades and was now using them for his own weapon of destruction. Neji didn't think the idiot had the guts to actually use them.

Hinata began shaking as the gang toured down the dark passageway. She couldn't see a thing but white walls. She wanted to get Pein back but she suggested calling the cops. Kiba instantly vetoed her idea and came up with this one. She couldn't believe it actually worked! Then again, when they came they found a back door cracked and Kiba saw that as their way in. It made it extremely easy and now they were in this unknown area. Neither one of them has ever been in this place. Hinata only knows of the place because when she was younger Hiashi forced her and Hanabi to protest with him at the front gates - the activity didn't take and Neji just wasn't invited.

"I hope Pein-san is okay," she commented warily.

Kiba frowned at her; that was really annoying. "He's fine..."

The three stopped when they heard a can rolling.

"What was that?" Neji asked with a protective arm across his younger, much _sexier_ relative.

Kiba smirked wittily and pulled the two grenade clipped to his jeans. A sinister grin appeared.

However, everything suddenly became a little fuzzy — literally.

Smoke covered the hall in a matter of seconds. Kiba dropped the grenades on the ground to cover his nose and mouth. He couldn't see anything, but could hear his friend's coughing and her cousin's. Neji's seemed to be a bit dramatic to him, though.

"Hinata! Cover your mouth," Kiba warned. He couldn't see but she nodded and complied.

"Hinata, where are you?" Neji began nervously feeling around for his cousin.

His eyes went wide at a girly scream.

"Hinata!" he screamed standing up in the haze. An elbow made sure he was back on the ground.

"Ow!"

Hinata rubbed her aching arm. "Neji-kun, are you okay?"

"H-Hinata?" He moved over a bit before getting to his feet. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, but. . ." She bit her lip. "Did you just. . .scream?"

She was hoping he said yes.

"No." He sounded offended too.

She looked where she believed Kiba used to be. "Oh no—"

"Help!" The voice was slowly dying down the corridor.

"Kiba-kun!" Instantly, she followed the cry for help. Neji followed.

"Leave him," he breathed out. "He's a lost cause!"

She picked up the pace. "We can't just—"

"Yes, we can!"

"Neji, you asshole!" Kiba yelled as he was being hauled away. "I can't believe—"

The hand on his collar pulled harder as Kiba moved fast in thin air, choking him and breaking his words. He didn't understand what was happening and he didn't like it — not at all. One moment he was about to pick up his grenades to defend for himself and Hinata (Neji not included), and the next he didn't feel his feet on the ground anymore as a grip snatched the back of his shirt and towed him away like a car on the street. Each second the speed increased Kiba felt himself losing air. What the hell was happening and where were those two? The collar around his neck was getting tighter and tighter; he didn't like this feeling. It was almost like the time when he and Pein were fighting over Hinata for a partner. That bastard grabbed onto his necktie and was pulling. . .just as hard as this.

That's not good.

Kiba took the last bit of his breath he had to whisper, "Pein—"

The freshman was harshly tossed onto the floor. Kiba closed his eyes to endure the pain of landing and sliding onto the hard tile. He rolled for the last few seconds before actually getting a rest. He sighed. On the contrary, the rest wasn't long before a hand grabbed a lock of his brunette hair and raising him past his feet. Kiba winced, and slightly opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was grey eyes with waves instead of pupils. Then he saw a familiar android.

Pein furrowed his brow at the fool's shock.

Kiba gasped. "What. . .happened to—"

"Kiba-kun!"

Both looked away and there stood Hinata, relieved and devastated at the same time.

The android dropped Kiba and gave her his full attention. Her eyes were broad and her mouth was open.

She couldn't believe it — there he was. "Pein. . .san. . ."

Usually, his heart would've skipped a beat, yet his mind was filled with rage.

"How dare you speak to him," a voice spoke out.

Konan strolled into the all-white room and next to her counterpart. She hooked her arm with his.

Pein gave her a disgusted look and couldn't budge. Why? He didn't understand why she felt the need to touch him every five seconds! She was a damn leech and he was getting tired of it. The android was simply so fed up that he didn't see the confusion on his _ex's_ face. Hinata simply stared at the girl's arm around his. Who was this lady? The high schooler took a deep, silent breath. Neji cocked a brow and almost passed out when he saw a vein throbbing on her temple.

That was scary.

"Hinata. . .?"

She blinked slowly and long. Hinata looked up at her cousin while biting her lip as if trying to suppress that frown, eyes completely glassy and turning red.

Neji grimaced. "We should have—"

"Aaaahh!"

Looking forward, Neji saw a body being hurled his way. It was too fast to dodge.

"Ugh!"

The sophomore couldn't breathe. It felt like the world had just fallen on him and was using him as support.

Kiba sighed and pushed himself up feeling pretty fine. "Thanks for breaking my fall."

Neji tried to push out a retort but instead sounded a grunt.

"Get off of me," Pein ordered; Konan completely complied blissfully. He stomped over to the scene in a tantrum.

The brunette scowled at the android coming their way. He put his hands on his hips.

"Why the hell did you throw—"

Pein easily silenced the imbecile by palming him in the face. He swiftly picked Hinata up by the back of her collar.

"Oh!" she exclaimed innocently from the force. His face showed disgust. That was. . .cute.

The redhead ended up dragging her to a dark corner. It was away from the rest of the company in the room and he wanted it that way. Everything that was about to be said should only be for his and her ears. She was now back on her feet but he had her imprisoned against the wall. His hands gripped on to her arms tightly and she blushed from the contact, but not as much as if he was trying to kiss her. His look was way too stern to have such a thought on his mind. The bridge of his nose creased as eyebrows closed in.

"How old are you?" he asked.

She blinked perplexedly. "Wha—"

"Answer the question."

She hesitated. "I'm. . .f-fifteen. . ."

He grimaced. Good gracious, that _was_ young. He never took her age into perspective and it seemed he was partly to blame for them being in this predicament — but not entirely.

"I'm. . ." He rolled his eyes at his next question — then an annoyed grumble. "Am I a slut?"

Her eyes puffed out. "What?"

"Don't dodge the—"

Pein's eyes got wide when she started snickering under him — laughing in his hands. He felt his face heat up and he looked to the side with a faint hue in his cheeks. Hinata slowly tried to stop her chuckling when seeing his mortified face. She smiled warmly at him.

"I'm sorry. . ."

His face got redder and he cringed. "Don't. . .laugh at me."

Pein looked at her when she placed a struggling hand on his arm. She shook her head confidently.

"I really didn't mean to," she apologized, "but that was a silly question."

He smirked as she giggled once more. She continued to smile at him.

"Pein-san. . ." Now, happy tears ran down her face. "I'm so happy you're safe."

His eyebrows wrinkled upwards showing a content expression.

"You weren't ready," he confirmed. Pein saw she was confused and finished, "To have sex with me."

With a flushed face she looked down and averted her eyes. That answered his question.

"You should have told me."

"I'm sorry. . ."

From her peripheral she could see him shaking his head in disappointment, and that scared her. She assumed that meant he wouldn't forgive her — but she was scared! As well as inexperienced. More tears ran came out, but now they were of sorrow. He watched her crying silently to herself and sighed. She seemed genuine — and even if she wasn't he didn't care. He'd rather see this reality through rosy glasses if anything, which meant a certain pale buffoon had it coming.

"Don't apologize," he said. She looked up at him as he continued. "I would have pressured you more. . ."

She sniffed. "I. . .I want to go home. . ."

He shrugged. It wasn't that he didn't care, it was just too late for simplicity. "Likewise."

Hinata began to smile but stopped when he dragged her back to the public and lightly tossed her towards the two idiots she came with as they slowly came to.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled. "Are you okay?"

He helped her to her feet and she shook off the pain to look at Pein who was now standing next to that blue-headed girl — and between them was the aging man from earlier on the TV. He had a sinister grin and showed it proudly. He put a hand on Pein's shoulder.

"Nice to see that all of you have—"

Pein elbowed him in the face to stop his introduction and to get the scientist's hand off of him.

"Don't touch me," he warned.

Sarutobi got up and wiped his bloody nose. The android folded his arms. "Yes. I apologize. So, like I was saying—"

"Just finish it."

"We're going to take over the world," he complied quickly.

"What?" Kiba shouted. "Shouldn't you be in a retirement home or something!"

"Watch your mouth, boy," he scolded.

"Whatever, grandpa! Now, we came here to. . .to. . ."

He looked at his two accomplices. "What did we come here for?" he whispered.

Neji shook his head and Hinata just stared blankly.

Neji put his hand up. "We'll just leave," he suggested and grabbed Hinata's arm. "Come on, Hinata."

She resisted. "Neji-kun. . .! We can't just—"

"You're a coward!" Kiba demeaned.

"Too bad. He had the right idea."

Orochimaru and Jiraiya materialized at that moment, the pale apprentice grabbed the young Inuzuka while Jiraiya grabbed the other, pushing Hinata out of his hands. She stumbled and lost her balance resulting in her falling to the ground. The tall pupil smirked but turned cold when he felt two grey eyes glaring at him. He gulped at Pein's stare.

"I didn't mean that," he confirmed.

"Ew! What's up with your skin! Is that a disease?" Kiba said as he squirmed. "You should get out more!"

Orochimaru deadpanned. "Shut it."

Neji stopped wrestling and heaved a sigh. "Just let us—"

"We can't," Orochimaru said. "You three are the only loose end."

"You won't just kill us."

"And why wouldn't they?" Kiba interrupted smugly.

"Hiashi will come for us," Neji confidently said.

Kiba stared at him with half-lidded eyes and a frown. "No he won't. . ."

"You don't know—"

"I mean, he might come for me since I have a debt to pay, and maybe Hinata since that's his daughter — but he has no reason to come for you."

"We're related!"

He shook his head. "You're retarded, y'know that?"

"Enough!" the mad scientist intruded. "It's time to finish this."

He looked at the staggering girl on the floor and smirked.

"She's first." He smiled humbly at his creation. "Pein, would you do the honors?"

The redhead didn't even look at his inventor and furrowed his brow as he stared at a surprised Hinata on her hands and knees. Why would he even suggest a task like that for him to do! That was awfully brave of him — and audacious. Pein got a little confused when she shifted to her feet. He could see her legs were shaking and he was wishing she would start running — he thought she was going to — but she just stared at him with those big, bright eyes of hers. Now, his heart skipped a beat.

He began slowly pacing towards her. So many things were going through his head, like were his loyalty lied — and why would it be with that man he only met for the first time a few hours ago. He asked himself why he was here, and why he didn't leave earlier. Pein now knows she wasn't being malicious, but why would he believe such an accusation in the first place? He missed her, and even though she was right in front of him, standing self-assuredly, if felt as if she was more far away than ever. Their eyes locked and his cloudy mind cleared. She could see his unsettled appearance was saying the same she was trying to earlier: "I want to go home."

He finished what he was thinking. "I want to go home—with you."

She smiled. He didn't.

He pushed her to the ground. She was surprised when he bestrode her. Instantly, she jerked when she felt him tense up, and then she became even more shock with wide eyes.

Pein was laying on her.

He placed his head between her breasts — well, he actually fell on her. However, he contained his weight as not to hurt her. The android wrapped his arms around her and snugged her like he found he long lost stuffed animal. She blushed feeling his breath through her clothing and put her hands on his head — he squeezed her harder. She smelled so good! Everyone watched with wide eyes. Neji and Kiba frowned; it was like a sick love scene. Pein looked up at her from her chest. She made a small smile show.

"Do you like me?" he asked.

On the verge of fainting she hesitantly nodded, completely red.

He smirked faintly and tried to close the gap, but stopped himself.

"Can I. . ."

Before she nodded all the way for a second time their lips were touching. He moved himself upwards to make it less awkward. Hinata's closed eyes tightened at feeling the cold metal on his bottom lip and nose. He smirked against her lips at her smile. This was perfect; the happiest moment of his life!

And then it was all taken away.

"Pein-kun!"

Hinata's eyes shot open when she felt him moving away from her. She saw he was surprised as well. And behind him was Konan, pulling him off of his beloved and being an absolute cock blocker. He couldn't do a thing with her being as strong as him and was at her mercy, she brought him to his feet and pinched his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He gave her an estranged look. He was never hurt until she started squeezing his cheeks!

"Stop. . .touching me—"

Immediately, she pressed her lips against his and Pein's eyes looked like they were about to explode. He desperately tried to push her away but it was futile. His eyes moved from side to side, looking if anyone would even _try_ and help him! Sarutobi looked away, Kiba was laughing — and it seemed out of spite, and Neji was smiling evilly as well as Jiraiya. The last person he looked at was Hinata who was frozen since she saw the two kiss. He tried to mumble out a word of assistance but stopped when he felt vomit in his throat.

"Um. . .excuse me?"

Konan pulled away and Pein was gasping for air as he turned blue. The creation looked at the girl that Pein was just being harassed by as she stood up. She frowned at Hinata's grimace. Rudely, she glared and asked, "What?"

"Can. . ." Hinata looked away for a second, but nervously stood her ground. "Can you please let him go?"

The blue-haired girl pushed Pein away and walked up to the pathetic schoolgirl in front of her. She could sense Hinata trembling. Konan scowled and placed her hands on her hips arrogantly as she towered the harasser. Hinata stared up at her and gulped.

"Leave. . ." Pein contained a hack. He sickly glared at Konan from the ground. "Leave her alone."

She ignored him. "Do you like Pein-kun?"

Konan laughed when Hinata opened her mouth to speak. "He's out of your league. . ."

Hinata looked at her feet, shaking utterly now. Pein saw her upset face and tried to comfort her.

"No you're—ugh!"

He quickly held his stomach where Konan just kicked him. Damn! One minute she was in love with him, and the next she was abusive! He missed his low-key relationship with Hinata; she would never do that — and even if she did it wouldn't hurt this much! Pein forced out a cough and Hinata furrowed her brow.

"You—"

"You won't do anything," the android said. "You're too scared."

Konan smirked at her prey quivering yet again and looked at her struggling beau. "You don't deserve him; he belongs to me—"

Wham!

The world just stopped.

Kiba and Neji stopped resisting and simply stared with wide eyes.

Pein's surprised face turned into a confident one as he smirked.

Konan furrowed her brow as she held her red cheek and Hinata had her hands over her mouth apologetically. She couldn't believe what she just did.

"I-I'm. . .I'm sorry," she said behind her hand.

"What was that for?" Konan barked.

"Well. . ." Hinata cleared her throat. "You kissed him even though. . ."

She blushed and averted her eyes. "I-I thought you could tell that we. . .were together when we. . ."

"You forced yourself on him. . .!"

"No. . .no I didn't!"

"You're in denial!" she spewed. "He'll never—"

Pop!

That was unexpected as before. The android's brows arched. "Stop that!"

"Well. . .well. . ." Hinata unsurely balled her fist. "Stop saying t-those things. . .!"

"Fine." Konan moved her hair out of her face and turned towards Pein. "We'll let him choose."

He scoffed, still on the ground. That was going to be easy.

"By the best kisser." She smirked. Pein began frantically shaking his head.

"Please! D-don't. . .don't touch him!"

Konan ignored her. Hinata furrowed her brow and turned red.

"Please. . .don't touch him!"

She scoffed. "You won't do—"

MEOW!

Before Konan knew it she was on the floor with a sweet girl turned gremlin on her and going crazy. Hinata was moving so fast Konan couldn't predict where the next move was coming nor could she touch her. All she saw was cream-colored blurs, feeling their nails and pulls on her hair.

All the guys in the room stood there in awe and happiness. This was great and was making their night. Kiba couldn't believe that his friend had it in her! He should have figured since she was so calm and mellow; it must have been all that pent-up anger! Jiraiya was getting too excited and suggested that everyone take bets. Understandably, Pein, Neji, and Kiba bet on Hinata, and Jiraiya bet on Konan. However, he was starting to regret that when he saw that flower in her head get ripped to shreds. Orochimaru bet on Hinata as well.

"You don't even know her," Kiba commented.

He shrugged with folded arms. "She has potential."

"Wait!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "I need to get my camera!"

Orochimaru nodded and both dashed out the room.

Even Sarutobi was enjoying himself watching the catfight — it was better than pay-per-view!

In spite of this, nothing seemed to go his way. That happiness was taken away by the single swing of a frying pan to his face. And the force behind it was so powerful! Sarutobi saw stars, smiled absently, then fell to the ground from the numbing pain.

Hiashi dropped his weapon of choice before he started raiding the unconscious man's pockets. The author cursed to himself when they were empty. He furrowed his brow and grabbed the man by his shirt collar before smacking him a couple to wake him up.

"Uh. . .huh?" Sarutobi muttered.

"Wake up," Hiashi demanded.

The inventor squinted his eyes. "Who. . .who are you?"

"You have something of mine."

"Wha—I don't even know—"

His breath was cut short when his collar tautened viciously around his neck.

"I. . .I can't bre—"

"_Five. Thousand. Dollars._" Hiashi intensified his hold. He glared. "With interest."

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled. "Stop!"

He pulled his raging friend off of the unfortunate android. Hinata came to her senses after seeing the creation in a complete state of overwhelmed unconsciousness. She put her hands up to her mouth as tears filed her eyes.

"I'm. . .I'm so sorry."

Kiba gave her a confused look. Did she suffer from neurosis or something?

"Hinata!" he said. Kiba began shaking her back and forth by her shoulders. "That was _AWESOME_!"

"Good job!" the pale apprentice praised.

"Um. . .aren't you—"

"That doesn't matter," he said with a smile. "You just won me five hundred bucks."

Orochimaru closed his eyes cheerfully and put his hand out towards Jiraiya. He scoffed and coughed up the money.

"Ahem!" Kiba and Neji put out there hands as well.

Jiraiya scratched the back of his head and diverted his eyes. "I can't pay you as of—"

Pein put him in a headlock.

"The hell you can't!" Kiba screamed.

Hinata was at a loss of words. They betted on her?

Abruptly, a bust came through the front doors. The two men did not have their weapons holstered.

"Okay! This party is over!" the one with blonde hair screamed.

His partner gave him an annoyed glance. "Minato, this isn't a party. . ."

He rolled his eyes. "Metaphorically speaking. . ."

"It doesn't make sense—"

The Uzumaki throw his hands up in the air. "Why do you always have to downplay anything I do?"

"I don't. . ."

"Yes you—"

Just then, Minato saw his hero. "Hyuga-san!"

The officer ran up to his idol and gleamed. "W-what are you doing here?"

His partner stood by his side. "Who is—"

"Don't ask that question!" Minato snapped. "He's the best author alive!"

The blonde blushed and closed his eyes cheerfully. "I love all your books!"

Hiashi glared at the fool not doing his job. He called them for a reason.

"Officer," Hiashi called.

He saluted him. "Yes, sir!"

Hiashi's eye twitched. "I called—"

"You were the one with attempted theft?"

He nodded.

"Okay! We got it from here. You're the greatest!"

Minato frowned at the startled man as he sat up.

"How did Sarutobi fall so low?" his partner commented.

The blonde shook his head. "I don't know. . "

"FREEZE!" both shouted.

Sarutobi became more aware of his surroundings and almost pissed his pants when he saw two guns in his face. He automatically put his hands up.

"You are being placed under arrest for the attempted theft of Hiashi Hyuga's property and currency!"

"What? You have—"

"Shh! I'm not done!"

"He has to read you your rights. . ."

The professor sighed. He was too old for this.

The group watched from afar as the two police began reciting and putting Sarutobi in handcuffs. Orochimaru and Jiraiya were beyond stunned. They wondered how they got in without any alarms activating.

"I know what you're thinking, and it was me."

The two men turned to see Tsunade and their jaws dropped.

"Tsunade?" Jiraiya exclaimed. "But why? What about—"

"Are you kidding? He was going to take us down with him!" she explained. "Plus. . .this plan was very stupid of him. . ."

Orochimaru sighed with a complacent expression. "She's right. . ."

"You're just agreeing with her," Jiraiya teased.

"Be quiet."

Tsunade folded her arms and looked over at the three teenagers with the android. "Hey!" she called out to them.

The four looked at the three menaces and held their guard up. Tsunade smiled at the redhead who had the girl's hand in his protectively. He narrowed his eyes at her and got angry at their past conversation.

"We're leaving," she announced, "See you around."

The blonde headed for the door. Orochimaru nodded as his departure and followed.

"I hope this doesn't leave anything between us," Jiraiya commented.

"Hey!" Kiba called at the escaping hazard. "You still owe us—"

"Inuzuka!"

Kiba cringed at that voice.

Hiashi folded his arms as he approached the four.

Neji smirked at the brunette and snidely said, "Like I said, Hiashi would here."

"Neji," Hiashi lectured, "did you drag your cousin here?"

"No!"

He glared. "Lower your voice."

"Hiashi-san!"

All looked at the two policemen regrouping the tired old man in their grip.

Minato saluted again. "We are taking him into custody now and you will get your possessions and money back as soon as possible!"

Hinata blinked confusedly. "Possessions?"

Hiashi glanced at Pein and walked out with the cops.

She blushed from embarrassment and saw Pein was turning red from anger. She frowned at Kiba's snickers.

"Pein-san," she said, "It's. . .okay. Please just calm down."

"It looks like you owe him more than I do," Kiba mocked.

The android took a deep breath and squeezed his princess's hand. At least this way he had her forever.

"We have school tomorrow," Neji pestered.

"Whatever!" Kiba folded his arms begrudgingly. "This wasn't as fun as I hoped."

He stared daggers at Pein. "But it was very painful."

His face still hurt.

Pein rolled his eyes at the idiot and started to follow them out the door but stopped when he didn't feel Hinata walking with him. He turned to her and saw that she was staring at the ground with a reddened, pondering face. He pulled her arm and she looked up from surprise.

"What is it?" he asked.

She bit her bottom lip and turned away. "Never mind. . ."

"Tell me." He was curious and raised his eyebrows to show it.

She gulped and wished she didn't say anything in the first place.

"Well, I know that you. . .you're always, um. . .well—"

"Just say it."

She began playing with her fingers. "We can. . ." She looked away with a blush and a bashful smile. "When we get home. . ."

He stared at her with apathy. She figured he didn't understand.

"Well. . .!" She got nervous. "I know this all happened because of me and. . .I don't want it to happen again!"

He back up and cocked his eyebrow when she looked at him with pleasing eyes. "I'm trying to say that. . .I don't mind if we—"

"Not interested."

She went pale. He just refused her. . .with her putting herself out there? That took a lot of courage! She couldn't believe it.

"W-wha—"

"I don't feel like it," he hurriedly said, seeing her rejected look. "Maybe later. . ._maybe_."

Hinata stared bug-eyed as he dragged her out of the amusement to meet of with the others.

Her face was marked by blue as she went pale from bewilderment. What was this!

That was a start to a new beginning.

* * *

_Finally done._

_Simple ending, simple love. Enough said ^^_

_Interesting fact: this story was supposed to be for Itachi, haha! And he was supposed to kill off her family (besides Neji — but I ended that because it was way too dramatic and cliché). Hinata was also supposed to be a scientist, but I decided not to do that because. . .it's just creepy. Hiashi wasn't supposed to be the way he was, but regular. HOWEVER, I liked the way he turned out :]_

_Pairings (if you missed them, hah): Pein/Hinata, Hinata/Neji (one-sided), Pein/Sakura (one-sided), Pein/Sai (one-sided), Pein/Konan (one-sided), Orochimaru/Tsunade. And probably more I can't think of! ^^_

_Well, we are done! Feels good. . .and a little sad._

_Review please. And vote if you like the story, or don't. Up to you :]_

_Good Reading! And Thanks~  
_


End file.
